The Fall of Percy Jackson
by Predator Drone
Summary: Percy Jackson, banished to Tartarus for a crime he did not commit, is tainted and turned evil by an unknown, ancient evil, preceding the titans themselves. Percy is turned into this ancient being's champion, and is forced to fight against the place he once called home. Fallen Percy. Primordials involved. But what of camp halfblood, who think he is dead? T for language. Review!
1. The Beginning of the End

**Hey Guys, I'm back on the site; I joined at first when I was 11 and didn't know too much about writing, so I decided to wait until I was older and more mature. Here is my first well written Fanfiction, i hope you enjoy! Reviews and advice is greatly appreciated!**

**Percy's POV:**

My life started its downward spiral three years after the Second Titan War. I was a hero, who defeated Kronos, and who was respected by demigods and gods alike. To top it all off, the love of my life, Annabeth Chase, was my girlfriend. Over the past three years, an era of peace had been in effect at camp and globally, and in that time I continued to perfect my swordsmanship, my agility skills, and I decided to start lifting weights. I knew in the long run strength would help me. Like I said, we were in an era of peace, with a few missions here and there, and a few run-ins with monsters; the usual life of a demigod.

Annabeth and I spent a lot more time together, without having to save each other's lives every single day. We dated a lot, and were some of the elite few who had the ability to leave camp grounds without permission (though Chiron did like us telling him.) So we sometimes went to Manhattan to grab some dinner and a movie. But generally, we preferred hanging out by the lake or relaxing on the beach.

After the second titan war, I was so glad we finally got together. I had always had feelings for her, but wasn't sure if she felt the same about me. I knew I was in love with her when I was so worried about her safety when she was kidnapped by Luke, and forced to hold the sky. I disobeyed Chiron for that very reason; I just couldn't bear the thought of her in danger. Her love for me was confirmed at Mt. St. Helens, right before I fought the Telekines, who were trying to free Typhon. She kissed me, and I knew that she loved me.

Things had gotten pretty serious between the two of us. We had been dating for around three years, and we weren't kids anymore. I was turning nineteen soon and she was already nineteen. I was planning something special for our anniversary, but didn't know what. I was planning on asking one of the Aphrodite campers for advice, but it was getting late, and I knew they would be in bed.

Annabeth and I were hanging out in an isolated part of the forest. We had found a clearing last summer, that no one else knew about. It was on the outskirts of camp, and it seemed like its existence was unknown. There were two large stones, one lying atop the other, making a ramp, so to say, around ten feet high. That ramp led to a cave that was illuminated by moonlight and was an absolutely beautiful place to go. It was so romantic.  
The area had lush grass and abundance of flowers around the perimeter. Annabeth adored this area.

We were lying down in the cave, my back against the wall and her head in my lap. I looked down on her gorgeous face, and smiled.

"How was your day, Seaweed-Brain," she teased, stroking my arm. Her sense of humor was the same as usual.

"Tiring; I've stopped teaching the new obstacle course because I've been really preoccupied teaching the advanced students in fighting in the area. In other words, boring," I responded.

"But now that you're with me, I feel better, Wise Girl." I smiled at Annabeth. She was so pretty. She punched me playfully, and I laughed.

Annabeth was looking out onto the field, smiling. She turned to me and said, "You know we will be dating for 3 years in a little less than a month."

"I know, and you are going to love that day," I hinted to her, and she looked at me, wondering what it was. I silenced her question, by pressing my lips to hers, and we embraced in a long, passionate kiss.

She straddled me, looking down at my body. I couldn't help but notice her desire, as she bit her bottom lip.

"You've really gotten ripped, Kelp-Head. When did you start hitting the gym?"

She felt my muscles, and I grinned at her.

"Everyday," I said.

"How about, we get a little more…. Comfortable?" she asked, giving me a wink and a mischievous grin.

"Sounds good to me," I said, as she got up off of me, and walked down the rocks.

"Race you there!" I yelled as I sprinted towards my cabin. I turned around to a grinning Annabeth, blonde hair flowing as she raced behind me.

_I love you Annabeth_ I thought, as she laughed, running after me.

* * *

The next morning I woke up, yawning, with Annabeth lying next to me. The sun had just started to rise. I looked out the window of my cabin. Another beautiful day ahead of us at Camp Half-Blood, I thought, as my Wise Girl was stirring next to me.

She mumbled something inaudible, and I looked at her, just grinning. I almost started laughing, and I think I let a little giggle slip out of my mouth.

"What's so funny, Seaweed-Brain?" She asked.

"I just have a surprise for you; anyway, I'll see you at breakfast." I replied, as I grabbed my Camp tank-top and exited through the door. The sky was a magnificent blue; and although weather forecasters predicted rain, we never got it from our camp's magical shields, which block outside weather. I smiled, thinking life was just perfect. I had no idea how screwed up it would become.

**Annabeth's POV**:

_I was in the on the beach, and it was sunset. Percy had just wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me on the cheek and had me close my eyes. When I opened them, he was on one knee below me, an Emerald ring in his hand. It glimmered like the ocean, resembling his eyes. I was shocked; I couldn't breathe._

_"Annabeth, will you marry me?" He asked, his casual smile on his face._

_I began to cry, out of joy, as I said yes over and over, nodding my head._  
_We embraced, and then Percy disappeared._

When I woke up, Percy was already awake, looking out the window.

"Percy?" I tried to mumble, but apparently it just sounded like gibberish. He chuckled at me, and I was slightly annoyed. I put on a smile though.

"What's so funny, Seaweed-Brain?"

"I just have a surprise for you; anyway, I'll see you at breakfast." And with that he was off. Well good morning to you, too, I thought as he put on his 3 sizes too small, orange, tank top, leaving the room. I proceeded to get dressed, putting on my clothes which were strewn across the floor. I needed to get back to my cabin, and check in on my younger siblings. I was the oldest in the Athena Cabin nowadays, and my brother's and sister's looked up to me as their example. And sleeping in my boyfriend's cabin is not a good example.

I scampered across the lawn separating my bunk from his, and I snuck inside, careful not to wake anyone up. It was the break of dawn, and I didn't expect anyone to be awake at that hour. Lucky for me, no one was up. I lay down in my bed, thinking about my dream.  
Percy, proposing to me? I thought. I was excited and happy at this thought; I did love him after all, but I was nervous as well. I didn't know if that was the surprise he was talking about, or something else. Either way, I couldn't wait for August 18th, the day of our anniversary and his birthday.

"Annabeth," a voice pierced through my thoughts, and I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned, and saw a 16 year old boy with brown hair staring at me. His grey eyes were looking upon me, as if he was trying to read my mind. He had a quizzical look on his face.

"Malcolm! Don't scare me like that!" I said to my second in command in a scolding, as I regained my composure. He had grown a lot since the Second Titan War, but he was the same, annoying little brother, who was always curious about what others did. I could only guess what he was going to ask next.

"Where were you last night and why weren't you sleeping in the cabin?"

What's it to you, I thought, trying to think of a lie.

"I… uh… was up late, and… uh… decided to sleep… outside," I lied, trying not to look guilty. But he just shook his head, laughing under his breath, as if he already knew.

"Look, Annabeth, I know where you were with Percy, it's written on your face," he smirked, "just tell us if you won't be here. We get worried."

I blushed a bright red, embarrassment clear on my face. Malcolm smirked, but I glared at him and it quickly went away.

"Just don't tell anyone, alright?"

The conch shell sounded about an hour after my return to my cabin, and I went to go eat with Percy, who was alone at the Poseidon table. I got some pancakes and orange juice, and sacrificed them to Athena. Percy did the same with his blue steak and eggs.

"Still craving blue foods?" I asked him. Percy grinned and nodded. We then sat down at the Poseidon table, and we started talking about our adventures together and all the fun times. I reminded her of how we weren't exactly friends when we first met, and she just laughed and said, "Well that's changed now."

We were starting to mention Grover, and how he was gone for a long time scouting a certain demigod who seemed to be a son of Zeus, but he had not returned yet. Just as I was about to ask where he was, we heard a familiar scream from the top of the hill, by Thalia's tree. Grover was out there yelling for help, with a kid around 16 up there as well, fighting three hellhounds and an empousai. Percy got up in a flash, and sprinted to the top of the hill, uncapping Riptide. I followed him, taking out my trusty knife, just hoping Grover was okay.

**Percy's POV:**

Annabeth and I had talked about Grover when he suddenly appeared, fighting off some rather large hellhounds and an empousai. Speaking of the devil, I thought, as I uncapped Riptide and ran after him. I arrived, noticing that a boy with electric blue eyes was there fending them off, struggling in the process. This must be the son of Zeus that was mentioned.

I slashed riptide through the empousai, which turned to dust, and Grover sighed with relief and yelled, "Perce! Thank the gods!" I smiled at him, but then quickly refocused on the hellhounds, which were about to rip the boy apart.  
I feigned a strike at the middle hellhound, and then redirected it towards the biggest one on the left, piercing its heart. It instantly turned into yellow dust. Then Annabeth arrived, taking out a second one.

"Well look who decided to show up!" I smirked, and she sneered at me. She dodged being clawed by the last hellhound, when the new demigod slashed through it, ending the battle. Grover was panting like crazy.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood," I said to him. He wiped the sweat off his brow, turned to me, and said, "Good to be here. My name is Zade."

I noticed his electric blue eyes, like Thalia's, but could not put the pieces together. I couldn't tell who his godly parent was.

"Do you have a godly parent?" I asked. Annabeth face-palmed.

"You really can't tell, Seaweed-Brain?" she questioned with disbelief, and slight humor.  
The boy looked up at me, and shook my hand.

"I am the son of Zeus."

**So There's chapter 1! please review, it means a lot. What do you guys want to see?**


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Hey Guys! I hoped you liked the first chapter. It may have a slow start but I want to get all the proper explanation and foreshadowing into this story, as I hope to work on it for the next year or so. The word count will raise each chapter or so, and hopefully my writing will improve as well :).**

**Please feel free to review, and if you have a moment, please do; it really helps out to have your guy's feedback.**

**Anyway, here is the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, but I do own my OCs.**

Percy's PoV:

The next couple days following Zade's arrival, he was officially claimed before dinner. There were whispers of disbelief, and a shocked expression going around the dining pavilion. He seemed to be happy.

What I liked about Zade was that he wasn't a cocky jerk like some other powerful demigods; he was humble and modest, much like me. We bonded over activities such as the lava wall, sword fighting (which he was very good at), and in the newly added weight-room. The weight-room was added after the Second Titan War.

Grover was rewarded by Zeus for his actions, and for the safe arrival of his son. Grover, being the humble person that he was, tried to deny Zeus' reward, but ended up accepting in the end. The lord of the sky had told him not to reveal this gift unless necessary and that meant he couldn't even tell me what it was.

At first I was taken aback by Grover's distrust, but I understood when he told me that he had strict orders from Zeus. _I did not want Zeus mad at me. Again. _I thought. He already disliked me just because I was Poseidon's son, but he had grown a small, secretive yet miniscule soft spot for me I defeated Kronos.

I was heading towards the arena, getting ready to practice on some dummies and teach Zade some new moves, when I heard a familiar horn from the main camp. The hunters of Artemis had arrived. I could see a girl dressed in punk clothes, wearing a tiara, following a girl who looked around 16, with silver hair. Thalia and Artemis. My two _favorite people._

Thalia and I were best friends, but Artemis has always hated me for some reason. Probably it's because I am a boy and she kind of founded a group all about hating boys, but I feel like its more than that. However, she had started to like me a little bit more after I took the sky from her back when I was 14. I guess she thought it was a brave thing to do.

I told Zade that it would only be a minute and then I would return. He nodded, and proceeded to practice some of the maneuvers I had taught him. I walked up to the big house, where I saw Chiron welcoming Artemis. Thalia, was looking into the distance, and then she caught my eye.

"KELP-HEAD!" she yelled as she ran towards me. She hug-tackled me, and pinned me to the ground. She punched me in the arm playfully, but it still hurt like Hades.

I pushed her off of me, telling her that it was good to see her too.

"Ow.." I said, rubbing my arm and my back. I turned to Artemis and bowed respectfully. "Lady Artemis," I said.

"Lady Artemis, what brings you to Camp Half-Blood?" Chiron asked quizzically. He looked at Artemis, almost knowing something was off.

"We have decided to rest here as we have researched and tracked an unknown, and mysterious power rising as of late. The presence was first felt at Tartarus, and we do not know what it is. I brought my hunter's here to rest as I report to the gods at a council meeting," she gravely stated. I could see fear in her eyes, as if there was a darkness approaching that even the goddess of the hunt feared.

"Ah, I see," Chiron scratched his beard, a thinking expression on his faced. Artemis ordered the hunters to unpack in the cabin as they would be staying there for the next week, and participating in this week's capture the flag.

I waved goodbye to Thalia, as hurried back to the arena.  
**Zade's PoV:**I had waited for Percy for five minutes before I started to just practice on the dummies. I didn't know what was taking him so long, but I didn't care. I knew it would be some important camp crap that he and the other senior campers handled.

I swung my electric blade blessed by my father at one dummy's neck, severing its head. Immediately I feigned a strike at the second dummy's right arm, and then redirected it into its belly. To make it seem more realistic, I jumped and rolled out-of-the-way of a third dummy, as if he had tried to strike me down. I swept my sword at the third dummy's feet, cutting its legs off.

I heard clapping from behind me, as I turned to see who it was. Percy was smiling with pride at his newest student, and I blushed ever so slightly. You see, I'm not a normal, arrogant child of Zeus who thinks himself above all others. I am much more modest and humble, and I don't like to brag.

"Nice work, it seems you've perfected these techniques already." I smiled at Percy, ready for more.

"Now I get to teach you my personal favorite move," I got excited when he told me this, "the disarming technique. It will save your life and win you countless battles, against enemies big, small, strong and fierce. This helped keep me alive in the Second Titan War."

"Now hold out your sword in a basic fighting position," he said. I did so, and he demonstrated the move, first lunging at the blade's hilt, redirecting his sword into mine, and twisting it hard and fast, knocking the blade out of my grip. I gaped in awe, not expecting that to happen.

"Now, the hardest part of this is putting it all together. Timing is everything. You have to lunge and make it seem like you are trying to kill the opponent, but the swing quickly into the blade. The most essential part is to snap your wrist vigorously, so the sword will escape the holder's grasp. Do you get it?" he explained. I nodded. "Alright then, give it a try."

I tried it on him at first, not getting the timing right, and his sword just shook in his tight grasp.

"Again," he said. He drilled me hard on this technique, and time and time again I couldn't get it. I started to get frustrated, until I finally got it after about half an hour of practicing. Percy smiled, saying, "You're a natural Zade. This took me weeks to perfect. One day you'll be a better swordsman than me." It seemed like he was forcing himself to say this, as if he didn't want to. I grinned wickedly, and said thanks.

The conch shell sounded and we went back up to the eating pavilion. I was starting to really like this Percy Jackson.

**Thalia's PoV:**Finally home again at Camp Half-Blood, after being on the road for three months tracking a stirring evil felt throughout the country. We had little luck, and we were just resting here until Artemis informed the gods and attended a lot of council meetings. After tackling Percy and heading back towards the Artemis cabin, I unpacked my things, and took a nap on my bed.

I woke up from my short sleep to all the girls yelling outside, and cursing out boys. _Oh boy,_ I thought, _here we go again._I marched outside, and pushed my way through the crowd to see Phoebe holding up a boy from the collar with a cocky look on his face. Apparently he had tried to flirt with her, and when rejected, tried again.

"If you ever, ever, EVER, look at me again, pig, I will rip your head off and through you into Hades. Are we clear?!" She shouted into his face, fear entering his eyes.

"Y-ye-yes..." he squealed. Phoebe dropped him.

"Boys," Phoebe muttered, as she turned away smirking yet pissed off at him. The boy scampered away out of fright, but managed to bring up the courage to say, "You will pay for this hunter!" Phoebe flashed him a death stare, causing him to run further.

He seemed to be a son of Ares, seeming that he was a cocky prick until pain was promised. Those Ares campers could never handle pain.

The girls started cheering for Phoebe, as I patted her on the back.

"Just wait until Friday. You can do whatever you want to him during capture the flag." I flashed her a wicked grin, and she returned it.

The conch shell sounded, and we all headed up to camp for dinner. On the way up I saw Annabeth, and I ran up to her hugging her tightly.

"Annabeth! I have missed you so much! How have you been?" I bombarded her with questions, and she laughed, returning my hug and told me to slow down. She had matured since last time I saw her, and seemed a lot older than me. I realized that I was immortal and was eternally 15, thinking myself an idiot.

"Thalia! I've missed you so much. Come eat with me, and tell me everything!"

I was so grateful that I got to see so many friends again. I would dread the day the hunters took off.

**Percy's PoV: **I was eating dinner alone, until Zade sat next to me. We both were the only one's from our cabin, so we started to eat together. He began to tell me of his journey from Los Angeles all the way to Long Island.

"Wow, that must've been quite a trek," I stated, with disbelief in my eyes."

"Yeah it was," he said grimly, staring down at his plate.

"I ran away from home, after years of abuse," I flinched at that part; abuse stories always shook me up, "with I girl who I had met on the road. I had known I was Zeus' son for the past year, which is when I ran away. She was a daughter of Apollo. Her name was Malorie," he smiled sadly, and I didn't want to hear what happened next. But I nodded, a sad look on my face. "When we were in the midwest, on our way to New York, after we met up with Grover, we ran into a huge amount of monsters. I lost sight of her in the battle, but I was sure she was okay. She could hold her own in a fight. I slashed through dozens of monsters, killing waves and waves of beings, but it wasn't enough. We fought hard Percy, but.." his voice wavered. "Malorie.. she didn't make it." He looked down, and it seemed like he was going to cry.

I patted him on the back, feeling contempt for Zade and his troubles. I was just blessed that this did not happen to me.

He recomposed himself, and shot up a small smile, but the sadness in his eyes lingered. I decided to change the subject by talking about his really cool, electric blue sword. He said his dad blessed it himself, and I could hear it crackle with electricity as it went through the air. This seemed to take his mind off of the sorrowful subject that was brought up, and I was glad it did. That was a depressing story.

Right when we were talking about our lady life, a fun subject for all guys to talk about, Chiron stepped up in front of us.

In his calm voice, yet full of authority, he said, "I hope you all are enjoying your dinner. Anyway, this Friday, in 3 days time, is Capture the Flag!" Everyone cheered at this, and banged on the tables in excitement. Seeing the confused look on Zade's face I quickly explained to him the game that I had come to love over the years. He seemed really excited about this.

"Because the Hunter's of Artemis are joining us this week," groans went through the camp; everyone knew how strong, tactful, and well-trained the Hunters were and everyone hated playing against them, "this calls for special team making. Percy and Zade will each be team Captains, for they are the children of the big three. Percy, Zade, could you come up here." I flashed a grin at him, who was nervous yet excited.

"The Hecate and Morpheus cabins will be split up among both team evenly, because of their advantage of using spells and enchantments. Now, Zade, the first pick is yours. Now remember, the Hunters of Artemis will count as two cabins due to their abundant population."

Zade looked at me, then at Thalia, who nodded. It seemed like they had a brother/sister connection going on their. He smiled.

"I'm going to have to pick the Hunters of Artemis. I wanna bond with my big sis for a bit," Thalia flashed him an electric, wicked grin, saying _Lets kick some ass little bro._ The rest of the hunters cheered. I groaned; this would be a tough match.

"Percy," Chiron said, turning to me, "The next two picks are yours." The next _two? _That really evened the odds. I winked at Annabeth; she for sure was on my team. Who wouldn't pick their girlfriend.

"definitely the Athena cabin. I need my wise girl." I blew her a kiss, and she blushed as red as a tomato. The whole camp went Oooooooh, and I chuckled.

"And your second pick, Son of Poseidon," Chiron said. I scratched my chin looking between the Apollo cabin and Clarrise's Ares cabin. I wanted the Ares cabin; they were the best warriors in the camp. "I pick Clarisse's cabin!" Clarisse let out a war cry, lifting Maimer, her spear, into the air. She didn't know everyone called it Lamer behind her back. The rest of the Ares cabin cheered, intimidating the rest of the camp.

I needed Zade not to pick the Apollo cabin, led by Michael Yew, a stubborn kid standing at 5 foot 1 inch, with another two feet of ego. If he chose them, the camp's best archers, and all of them for that matter, would be on his team. I crossed my fingers.

"I'm gonna go with the Apollo cabin," he smirked, flashing me a taunting grin, as if he knew what I wanted. I cursed under my breath. This would be difficult indeed.

"Very well," Chiron noddede to Zade. He then turned to me. "Perseus, the choice is yours once again." I nodded to him, and thought hard about who my next choice was. Suddenly, a brilliant idea popped into my head.

"Hephaestus," I said, locking eyes with Jake Mason, the cabin leader appointed after Beckendorf's sacrifice during the Second Titan War. I mouthed the word _traps, _and he just nodded, smiling evilly. I turned back to Chiron, who then faced Zade, telling him to go ahead. Zade then looked around, saying something that shocked me and surprised me.

"Demeter cabin," he met eyes with this one girl it seemed he had his eyes on, who was known as Alexa Reynolds. She was a good fighter for the Demeter cabin, but what surprised me is that he picked Demeter of Hermes cabin. They were not the best fighters, but could will plants to trip other campers. I shrugged, it could be useful. Chiron turned back to me, waving his hand.

"Hermes cabin," I nodded right at Connor and Travis Stoll, the two rowdiest, funniest, and biggest troublemakers in camp. I flashed them a wicked grin. They high-fived, looked at me and laughed, making faces at the other team's cabins. I chuckled to myself. I knew their pranks would come in handy, and hey; they weren't bad fighters either.

We picked cabins back and forth, until the teams were as follows: Zeus, Artemis, Dionysus, Apollo and Demeter vs. Poseidon, Athena, Ares, Hephaestus, Hermes and Aphrodite. The teams were dead even, and I knew this would be fun yet extremely challenging.

"The teams have been picked! Now, all of you, go to bed, it's past your curfew," announced Chiron, who then walked back to the big house. The curfew was the new rule taking effect after the Second Titan War. It applied to all campers, except for cabin leaders, nymphs and satyrs.

I decided to take a walk down to the beach, where I could empty my mind of something that has troubled me as of late.

You see, I've had these really wierd dreams where I die in gruesome ways, and then am cast into an eternal, endless darkness, where I hear evil voices trying to turn me into a bringer of death. I shuddered at thought, hoping it wasn't true, and wouldn't happen. I was sure that it was just a dream. Or was it? Demigod dreams are usually omens are warnings of the near future.

I brushed it aside. The one thing that really creeped me out though, was this deep voice, filled with ancient power. It said it knew me, that it had watched me for decades, knowing one day I would join him.

I was taken out of these dreadful thoughts when I heard a familiar, warming voice behind me.

"Percy?" I turned to see that it was Annabeth. She had a worried look on her face. "What's bugging you, Seaweed Brain?" She could see the troubled look in my eyes.

"I've had these nightmares, babe," I responded. "I get enveloped by darkness, and lose everything I love, especially you." I smiled at her, and she smiled back, blushing slightly.

"Aww, that's so sweet Perce. Just forget about the dreams. I know it'll be okay." She smiled warmly at me. I returned it, but looked grimly out into the sea again. I spoke back to her.

"But what if it is true, Annabeth? What if I do lose you." My voice wavered at that last line. I loved Annabeth more than anything, and someday, I knew we would get married.

"Percy, we'll get through this. As long as we have each other, we can achieve anything," she said. She held my hand, and kissed me on the cheek. My hopes raised again, because that part was true. We had achieved so many great things together over the past 6 years, and we both knew it.

"I love you, Percy." She pressed her lips into mine, and I wrapped my arms around her, laying her down. After about a minute of kissing, I pulled out, put my forehead to hers, and said, "I love you too, Annabeth." We continued kissing on the beach for another ten minutes, and I knew during this moment what I would get her for our 3 year anniversary.

We walked hand in hand back to the cabins, where we departed, she going to the Athena and me to the Poseidon cabins. I pecked her on the lips, before turning to my cabin.

I let out a sigh of relief as I jumped onto my bed. I knew what I was going to surprise her with. I smiled at the thought, and closed my eyes with pleasure.

On August 18th, in three weeks, I was going to propose to Annabeth Chase.


	3. Even the Highest Angels Fall to Darkness

**AN: Here is chapter 3! I am hoping to go a chapter a week at minimum, but writing has gotten really hard with the holidays and all. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**To Guest (first reviewer):**

**I decided to not have one of percy's friends turn on him suddenly and betray him, as are in lots of other stories, because Percy's best friends in the series are known for their loyalty, and I want to stick to that. I just don't feel like it is a plausible solution to getting the plot up and running. Im glad you agree with me**

**Keep on reviewing and stick with the stories guys :) I have a whole lot of plot twists and I have an excellent outline of the story, and I know you will all like it.**

**Anyway... Lets get on with chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy jackson and the olympians.**

**Annabeth's PoV:**

It was finally Friday, meaning Capture the Flag was tonight. I was so excited. Even though we were against the Hunters and two children of Zeus, I wasn't afraid, because I have Percy. He just... completes me. I lay there in his bed, his arm around me, and felt him breathe softly against my neck. I was going to ask Chiron if we could have a room in the Big House with a king size bed. I was getting tired of sleeping in his cabin, and Malcolm embarrassing me in front of my siblings.

Anyway, we had prepared all Wednesday and Thursday, setting traps, going over strategy, and the best way of defending against archers. We were going to have a huge bulk of our force, particularly Ares, Athena, and Hephaestus cabins in Testudo formation, which is Latin for tortoise. True, we were "borrowing" it from the Romans and Camp Jupiter campers who taught it to us. Basically, we were all going to link shields in a 7 person by 6 person formation, with the inner people's shields on top, blocking arrows from above, those on the side blocking arrows coming in from our flank, and those in the front blocking head on attacks.

**(AN: look it up if you don't understand, it's pretty cool. . .)**

While they were distracting the main force of their archers, Me, Percy, Clarisse, Timmy Jones and Layla Jones (both twin siblings of mine), and Steven Schmidt (an Ares camper), were all going along the right flank of the forest, where we would search for the flag and hope to remain undetected. We had the best warriors in this group, who knew their way around a battle, just in case we ran into enemy troops (Thalia especially.) She was a handful in battle, and a superb fighter. It was not fun going up against her. Plus she had her Zeus lightning powers (making her even scarier).

No matter though, we had a demigod just at powerful as her, probably even more powerful, who has saved the world countless times, and he just happened to be my boyfriend. I could feel Percy mumble something as he began to wake up, and our eyes locked, causing him to smile. I smiled back.

"You ready for tonight, Wise Girl?" he teased, and he stroked my hair behind my ear with his hand. I punched him playfully.

"Is that even a question, Seaweed Brain?" He laughed as we both got up and got dressed. I hugged him goodbye, as we headed towards the dining area. It was breakfast time, and I was starving. "I'll catch you later," he said, walking over to sit with Zade. I nodded, and walked over to the Athena table, greeted by a grinning Malcolm holding back laughter. I punched him in the arm, and that shut him up.

"You guys remember the plan for tonight, right?" I asked. My siblings nodded, exchanging smiles between them. I knew they couldn't wait. I couldn't wait. I started digging in to some pancakes and bacon as Chiron walked up to the front of the eating area. Everyone stopped eating and turned towards him.

"Tonight, is capture the flag!" The whole camp roared and cheered, anxious for the night to come. "I am well aware of the eagerness inside you all. Just remember to play fair, and follow the rules. And if I catch any one of you cheating, and trying to learn the other team's strategy, you will forfeit by default. Are we clear?" He raised his eyebrows, making eye contact with each camper. There were a lot more campers nowadays, due to the promise Percy made the gods take.

Everyone in the camp nodded. "Good," he said, "and with that, have a great day everyone." I was so anxious yet so nervous. What did Thalia and Zade have in store for us?

**Thalia's PoV:**

After Chiron addressed the camp, the hunters and I went back to our cabin, with Zade and the other counselors, to review our battle strategy. We had a really good idea, spreading our archers along the border between each side. That way they couldn't get around us. We were also having Pollux and Phoebe guarding the flag, which was placed at Zeus' fist. The Demeter cabin was going to make a makeshift jungle along the banks of the river, while Zade, Michael, Katie and I ran around the left flank. I had a feeling where Percy was going to have the flag; he generally put it as far away as possibly, near the ant hill he showed me a while back.

Michael, though thought dead during the war, returned six months after it ended, still shaking up from falling a hundred feet off of the bridge, into the water. We were all amazed that he was still alive, and he said the Apollo had blessed him on the way down.

"Alright everyone," I said, getting the attention of my comrades. "Today is the day we've all been waiting for. And you all know that I HATE to lose." All the girls nodded. Most of them feared me when I was angry, but I tried to be a calm friend when necessary.

"You all know the drill," said Zade calmly. "While the main bulk of our archers is holding back their central unit, we are sending an élite squad around the perimeter. This includes my sister and I," he nodded to me, "Michael, and Katie. Remember to watch out for the best fighters." We all knew he meant Percy, Clarisse and Annabeth. They were all excellent warriors and had the experience of two life changing wars: The Second Titan War and Giant War. We knew it would be hard if we ran into them.

"Remember also," I chimed in, "the Stoll brothers, notorious for their pranks, are sure to be at it tonight. Be on your guard for fart-bombs and other traps."

"We'll show those boys..." one of the Hunters said. We all cheered in agreement. "Now," I said, "You punks get ready for the fight of your lives tonight. Tonight, we beat Kelp-Head!" We all cheered before dispersing. The hunters and I went to the archery range for practice, followed by Zade. I could tell he wanted to talk.

He set up right next to my target, and started drawing me into a conversation. I could only guess what was going through his head at the moment.

"Hey big sis. I know it sounds weird, but... I've never really met a family member before, and I want you to know that I won't let you down," he assured me. I stopped shooting and looked at him.

"The only other sibling I met is my little brother Jason," I said. "We had the same mom but his is the Roman version of a demigod." Zade was confused, and I quickly explained to him about how the gods have two forms: Roman and Greek. Greek being better, of course.

"I'm so glad you're alive little bro. I've always wanted a little brother I can relate to. Jason lives across the country," I sighed. Zade patted me on the back. "I've always wanted a sibling," he said. "Being left with my abusive mom was awful. I just felt abandoned." Feeling his pain, I embraced him in a hug.

"Now are you ready to kick some Poseidon but?" I asked. He laughed, and said, "I can't wait."

* * *

***** 8 hours later*****

* * *

**Percy's PoV:**

"It is finally time. The moment you've all been waiting for. CAPTURE THE FLAG!" Chiron yelled, as all the campers held their weapons up high, returning his cheer. I could see every camper dressed in armor, weapons ready, for a battle we had waited all week for. I uncapped Riptide, raised it in the air, cheering along with my peers. I grinned at Annabeth excitedly, who did the same.

"The same capture the flag rules apply. Do not cross the river until the conch shell is sounded. Also, please do not kill or maim anyone, I don't want to end tonight on a sour note. I will serve as referee and battlefield medic. Any questions?" Chiron requested. People always got maimed, but deaths were very rare on Camp grounds. "Now, go to your teams, and fight on!" We all cheered. I gestured for my team to rally about 100 yards from the creek. I went over the strategy again. After I finished, I spoke a very corny yet inspirational speech.

"Today, we fight! For our pride, our dignity, our honor! Remember the plan everyone, and use the training you have been perfected for years! For team PERCY!" We all cheered, as we heard an even louder cheer in response from the other team. Some of the campers were intimidated, but I rallied their spirits.

"Ready to kick some ass, sweetie?" I asked Annabeth. She smiled and opened her mouth, about to say something, but the conch shell interrupted her.

"CHARGE!" I yelled, as I heard Zade yell the same. The bulk of our forces quickly formed the Testudo formation, as my task force and I silently ran to the right side of the forest. I took out a map, and gestured for them to gather round. I was never good with strategy, although I've improved over the years. Annabeth thought up this plan tonight, and was describing what to do on the map. She distracted us from listening to the sound of yelling and swords hitting shields.

"We do not know where their flag is, but it may be at Zeus' fist. That is a very popular spot to place it, as it is easily guarded and is difficult to reach the top without proper climbing training. Zeus' fist is here," she pointed to a rock cluster on the map, "and we are going to flank them along this path." She drew an arc that went from the right side of the forest around towards Zeus' fist. "If you ever get split up, just stick to the plan and head over there, but do not attack or go for the flag until we regroup at the perimeter of the rocks. We should run into some defenses here, here, and here." She continued pointing at vantage points that Zade's team was sure to occupy.

"Alright guys, one last thing," she said. We all waited for what she wanted to say. "Let's kick some ass." We all laughed and nodded in agreement.

"Let's go!" I ordered, as everyone started to head out. "Good going Annabeth. You are really cute when you order people around. Nobody expects a princess to," I kissed her on the cheek.

"Thanks," she mumbled. Anyway, let's go." I nodded. I was getting distracting by my love for Annabeth. We caught up with the others, who were careful not to alert any enemies who may be stalking us. We proceeded across the right flank.

Just then, 4 hunters released a volley of arrows at us, and I yelled to take cover. Timmy blocked one with his shield, which would have gone straight through his neck if he did not. I had to admit, they did a thorough job at surprising us.

"AMBUSH! LEFT SIDE, LEFT SIDE!" I commanded, as three more hunters ran up, knives at the ready. I made contact with one of their swords, parrying before pushing her back onto her butt. I glanced and saw Annabeth put on her New York Yankees hat, which made her invisible. She sneaked behind one of the girls on a hill we had approached, and pushed her off, into a small pond. She took off her hat and laughed, before jumping down to rejoin our ranks.

Clarisse let out a war cry before charging 2 of the hunters, blocking arrows with her shield. She knocked when hunter unconscious, by bashing her face with the shield. I cringed, knowing that must have hurt. She then cut the other's bow in half with a knife, before pulling our her spear, zapping a third one onto the floor. The hunter was steaming with rage, now that her bow was useless.

"You'll pay for that, daughter of Ares," she growled, as she and Clarisse continued to fight. Layla Jones, Timmy's twin sister, look passed out by one of the trees. I think she was knocked back into one. Timmy was kneeling in front of her, before he was electrocuted by a bolt of electricity. We were winning the battle, before I turned around to spot Pinecone Face and her little brother, standing behind me. The hunters were all compromised.

"Annabeth, continue the plan, lead everyone on! I'll handle them!" I yelled, pointing to the children of Zeus. She nodded, and rallied our squad, leaving as quickly as possible.

Being close to the pond that the Annabeth pushed the hunter in, I willed the water to swirl up into a funnel, before launching it at Thalia and Zade. It knocked them off their feet, but they soon stood up a again. Zade looked at Thalia.

"Thalia, go stop the rest of them before the find the flag! I'll take care of Percy," Zade said. I chuckled in disbelief.

"Bring it on pal, bring it on," I taunted. Thalia asked Zade if he was certain he could, and when he replied yes, she agreed, and ran off to Annabeth. I could only wonder what the rest of the fight was like.

**Connor Stoll's PoV:**

After the conch shell had sounded, Travis and I ran back behind our lines, continuing to place fart bombs and magical traps. We loved doing this, and it either incapacitated the other team or pissed them off beyond belief. I found that hilarious.

"Yo Travis, should I place the Minotaur crap bomb near our flag or the bag of rotten eggs," I asked, holding both up. He thought for a while, before responding. "Definitely the Minotaur poop. It is the worst smelling stuff from here to Hades. And people get stuck in it." I laughed. We fist bumped and continued setting up traps. We ran into Jake Mason setting up some mechanical automatons, which he had worked on for years trying to perfect. They looked like little celestial bronze spiders. They were about 1 foot off the ground and 3 feet in diameter.

"Jake, what are those things?" Travis asked. Jake grinned like a madman.

"Just a little surprise I've been working on. These spiders activate when it detects hostile activity. The other team 'aint gonna see this coming " He grinned with satisfaction, while Travis and I gave a mocking round of applause. We laughed and high-fived, before going over to the creek. We came up behind the tortoise formation thingy that Percy described, which was being attack and bombarded by dozens of arrows and javelins, but to no avail. Our teammates just kept marching towards the enemy, occasionally throwing a spear or two when the hunters were knocking new arrows.

"Not bad," I muttered. I could tell they did not see this coming.

"Stop talking Connor and help me," Travis said, as he took bags of rotten eggs, throwing them at the enemy.

"Now THAT's what I'm talking about!" I yelled, before joining him in humiliating the Hunters of Artemis.

**Thalia's PoV:**

I ran after Annabeth, knowing she would head for Zeus' fist first. I was making ground on her, but she was still 200 yards away and running fast, right in the direction of our flag. I cursed under my breath. I ran after her as fast as I could, and while I was all I could think about was Nico. He'd been gone on some Underworld mission for almost 6 months, and I hadn't seen him. I didn't know, and was confused about my feelings for him. Did I like him as a friend, more than a friend? I just wasn't sure.

"For ARES!" yelled a boy who had interrupted my thoughts of Nico. He threw a spear at me, which I easily sidestepped, before knocking a new arrow onto my bow. I took aim to him, and shot an arrow, ripping a hole through his baggy shirt. He pulled out his sword and shield, and charged me, but I was ready. I took out Aegis, my shield of fear, and a tremor of terror shot instantly through his body, like his was frozen in place.

I approached him, telling him about how no boy was a match for a Hunter of Artemis, let alone the Moon Goddess's lieutenant. I then knocked him on the head with the flat of my sword, knocking him out.

"Boys," I muttered as I ran after Annabeth. She was ensnared in a Demeter Camper's roots. The girl seemed to be Katie, and she had slowed Annabeth down. However, Annabeth could not be taken out that easily. She quickly cut the root off of her ankle with her knife, slashed at Katie, knocking her off-balance. Annabeth then disarmed Katie, and threw her weapon away, before proceeding to head to Zeus' fist, which was now in sight.

Katie failed in stopping her, but had succeeded in buying me time to catch up. I sent a bolt of lightning towards Annabeth; a small one, because she was my best friend, but it still knocked her to the ground. The back of her shirt had a hole in in it from being seared with lightning. She turned around towards me, sizzling, and cursed under her breath before getting up and charging.

"Oh it's on Thals, it's on!" She cried before charging at me. The fun had finally begun.

**Annabeth's PoV:**

Thalia had caught up to me. Dammit. She was always a great fighter. "Oh it's on Thals, it's on!" I yelled before running at her. She took her shield Aegis out, and I quickly took cover behind a tree, so I wouldn't be stuck in her fear trance. I put on my Yankees hat before disappearing.

Thalia ran around the tree I _was_ at, before realizing I wasn't there. She scratched her head, as if confused, before realizing that I hat put on my invisibility hat. She laughed, knowing I had outsmarted her.

"I should've known Annabeth. You always were a smarter fighter than I," Thalia said, looking around for me. I was sneaking towards the cluster of rocks, before noticing the flag on top of it. "You know, I didn't expect a daughter of Athena to run away from a fight, but I guess I was mistaken." I flinched when she said that. I always cherished my pride, and she had damaged it. I was tempted to take my hat off and fight her, before realizing she was toying with my mind; trying to trick me into engaging her in a fight.

"Sorry Thalia, but that's not happening," I said, instantly realizing my mistake. She turned around and drew her bow, right in the direction I was in. "Gotcha," she smirked, letting the arrow go. I just managed to dodge the arrow, as it flew right above my head, pinning my hat to the tree. I was visible again.

I drew my knife, as she drew her sword. She had the first swing, which I deflected before aiming at her right shoulder. I grazed her arm, but she kept pressing me on. She threw a dagger at my leg, which I dodged, but it knocked my off-balance. She took advantage of this by swinging at my head. I put my knife up and parried, but it knocked me onto my butt.

"Ouch," I gasped. I stood up, but my right leg was really hurting. I suddenly got an idea.

"Percy, run to our side with the flag!" I yelled. I knew Percy wasn't there, but Thalia didn't having her back turned to the great rock. Thalia turned around towards Zeus' fist, and I took advantage of her blunder by kicking her legs out from under her, and pressing my knife to her neck. She had an awe across on her face, before admiring her.

"Not bad Annabeth. You've really gotten good," she said, as I helped Thalia up. Not wanting to take any chances, I disarmed her, and forced her into a tree, and then I tied her up.

"See you after we win, Thalia!" I mocked, as I ran towards Zeus' fist. She laughed, knowing that I had bested her, while I hid a smile of pride on my face.

**Zade's PoV:**

Percy and I had been at it for nearly ten minutes, neither of us getting the upper hand. We were both slightly on the defensive, and I wasn't making any progress. He wasn't either, but it seemed like he was not tired at all. I swung at his ankles, causing him to jump, as I redirected my strike towards his chest. He swung his sword, quickly deflecting my strike before landing. He had a look of disbelief on his face, before he brushed it aside, and took a step back.

"Wow Zade, you've progressed fast. But even you can't stop me," he challenged, running towards the border. I ran after him, not knowing what trick he was pulling.

"Are you scared Perce! I mean, running from a kid three years younger than you?" I yelled jokingly. He just laughed. "You should be scared, Zade!" he replied as he reached the creek. I realized what he was doing, and I willed all my power into a massive lightning bolt. He did the same, forming an immense wall of water. We both held our elements at bay.

"It's a battle of powers, Zade. Let's see who wins," he said, as he released the wave, sending it directly at me. I did the same, using all my energy to release the bolt of lightning. I don't remember what happened next, as I groaned, spitting water out of my mouth. Percy's clothes were seared, and even he was shaken up. We both got too our feet.

"Let's not do that again," I mumbled. He agreed, brushing off his shoulders. I got my electric sword out and ready, as he readied Riptide. I charged him, lunging at his waistline. He barely avoided it, and in return he feigned a shot at my shoulder, which I went to block, before lunging at my neck. I flinched, thinking I was going to die, before he stopped the blade at my neck. I looked down to see a Celestial bronze blade, inches away from my Adam's apple.

"Nice try Zade, but it wasn't enough," he said cockily. I kicked him in the chest before jumping backwards.

"Let's finish this," I said to him. He laughed and brought up Riptide.

"I've only just begun," he said. He ran towards me, sword at the ready. _Here we go again,_ I thought, blocking his first strike. He had a lot of power behind his blow, which I redirected at him. He stumbled backwards, and I jumped, swinging at his neck. He couldn't get his blade up in time, and I made contact with his body. I gasped, realizing I was about to take his life, before I felt an immense pain in my arm as my sword just bounced off him, as if he was made of metal.

**Percy's PoV:**

Zade was confused on how I didn't die just there, and I wasn't really in the mood to explain to him the curse of Achilles thing.

"Oh, I forgot to mention. I'm pretty much invincible," I said, lunging at him again. It seemed like his arm was hurt, but he pressed on, swinging away with new-found energy. I was beginning to tire. I fought well in battle, but part of the Curse of Achilles is the sleep that is needed afterwards. He slashed at my head, which I barely parried. I swung at his left arm, which he sidestepped, and he immediately swung down at my waist. I blocked his shot, but was surprised when he thrust his blade at my stomach. I fell for his trick, and tried to swipe it away, as he redirected at the hilt of my sword. I knew what he was doing: he was disarming me, just like I had shown him.

I tried to counter this, but it was too late. He vigorously twisted his blade, causing mine to fly out of my hands, and clatter against the ground. I had a shocked expression on my face, and to his disbelief, he had the same.

"Did I just do that?" he asked, not sure if he was dreaming or not. I nodded, and put my hands up, knowing I was defeated. He started cheering. I could only smile, happy for him that he had bested me, but I was mad at myself for losing.

"Nice job Zade, nice job." I congratulated him. He put out his hand, and I shook it. "Next time though, you're going down," I smirked, and he laughed as well.

"Dream on Percy," he said, walking me back to his side.

At that very moment, I knew something was wrong. It was like an eerie presence was in the area. I felt shivers down my back, like I did when Annabeth took a knife for me. I will never forget the feeling during this moment; it was as if death itself had put a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, and it seemed like time was in slow motion. There, 50 yards behind me, was an old teenage boy. He was clad in all black, head to toe, and only his eyes were showing. I was filled with terror as I examined his eyes. They had no color, no eye white, no nothing. They were all black, as if he had one giant pupil covering his eye. He brought up a bow, knocked an arrow, which was coated in a green substance. He drew his string. He released the arrow, arrogance in his eyes, as he turned away. I turned to warn Zade, but it was too late.

"ZADE! Nooooo!" I screamed.

When I turned around, I heard the sound of flesh being pierced. Zade turned towards me, blood coming out of his mouth. He looked down at his chest, where an arrow had punctured his heart. It took the utmost precision to be so accurate with a bow and arrow. It took years of practice. Zade dropped his sword, blood running down from his chest and mouth, as he lost his balance and collapsed. There, laying beside me was Zade, son of Zeus, dying before my eyes.

I ran to his side, pulling out some nectar that I almost kept in my pocket. I poured it on his wound, hoping for the best, but I knew it would not work. He started coughing and grimacing in pain, his life slipping away. I pulled out the arrow, which then dispersed into thin air. It was odd, and I then realized that there was no evidence of the arrow.

"Per...r..Percy.." he mumbled, grasping my hand with his dying breath. My eyes started to tear up as his grip was going slack. "You.. have be..been...a good...friend...d..." Those were the last words he spoke. Anger suddenly filled me, as I turned around, pure hatred flowing through me. I expected to see the assassin, but he was nowhere to be seen. Like he had disappeared. I did not like where this was headed.

Just seconds later, Annabeth ran up behind me. "Hey Percy I got the fla-." She gasped as she tried to say _flag,_ as she saw Zade, dead beside me. "Percy, did you-" I cut her off. Thalia then ran up behind her, feeling her brother in danger. She gasped as well.

"Annabeth, Thalia, a man, someone, who just showed up killed him, I-" I didn't know what to say. She just hugged me and called for help. The whole camp seemed to file in before the scene. Murmurs were going around about me killing him. I couldn't speak; I just could not bring words to my mouth.

As if on cue, Zeus, King of the Gods himself appeared, soon followed by my father, Poseidon. It seemed like he knew that I was the only one present when he sensed his son's death. I bowed before him, as did the rest of camp, but his anger pierced through my like a butcher's knife.

**"PERCY JACKSON!" **he roared in a booming voice. I turned to my dad, who had a frown of disbelief on his face; he didn't want to believe what Zeus was about to say. Thunder clouds spontaneously appeared, and lightning filled the sky. "**You, former hero of Olympus, have murdered my SON! You shall pay, and eternally suffer for you crime!" **

"Lord Zeus, I didn't kill-"

**"SILENCE!" **he boomed, as I stumbled backwards. **"I have seen what has happened. You will know true pain, puny demigod. I think you know what is coming. You shall be thrown into the depths of the deepest, darkest, most evil place on the face of the planet. The pit of Tartarus!" **

"Percy, is this true?" my father asked, a shocked expression on my face. I shook my head.

"I was disarmed, I couldn't have, it wasn't me!" I pleaded.

Zeus started to grow into his fifty foot form. I tried to explain to him, but he would not listen to what I was saying. I looked at Annabeth, who was shocked. She ran over to me, crying, and hugged me. She looked me in the eye. I kissed her one last time, before facing my fate.

"I love you Annabeth. I will forever. And I will come back for you," I choked out, as Zeus grabbed me, after achieving his full form. He raised me fifty feet into the air. Annabeth broke down crying on the ground, before we vanished.

"Percy! No! Perc-" Annabeth screamed, but I was gone before she could finish.

We reappeared in San Francisco, where Tartarus was located. He walked over to the hills, and pointed towards a bottomless, black crevice that stretched miles wide. How humans did not know this was here, I didn't know. Zeus roared, and threw me into the pit.

Darkness enveloped me, as I fell. Everything dear to me was lost. I guess those dreams really did come true. I heard screams of pain, like someone getting tortured, as well as growls and sounds made by monsters I did not want to face.

**"Finally. My champion arrives," **said an ancient voice, filled with hatred. It sounded exactly like the evil being I had heard in my dream.

I passed out, after falling for what seemed like eternity.

I didn't want to wake back up.

**A/N: There's chapter 3! The holidays are right now and I've only had time to edit existing chapters, but stay with me! As soon as I get back on my computer I will be firing up chapters like there's no tomorrow**

**Anyways, sorry for spelling and grammar errors if there are any. I recently went through and fixed those I noticed. Happy holidays!**


	4. The Order

**Hey Guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, I was on Christmas vacation and had no computer access. I hope you guys had a merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, and whatever else you celebrate. Happy New Year! Anyways, on with the story! Sorry if there are spelling/grammatical errors; I wanted to give this to you guys as a Late Chirstmas/ New Years present. I will update any errors i find. Review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO and will never own them, all I own is my OC's and the plotline.**

**Annabeth's PoV:**

**Five Years Later:**

I sat on the beach, looking back on what happened a little over five years ago. I was still trying to get over the loss of a best friend. He was even more than a friend; my boyfriend, the man who I loved. I felt a tear streak down my face, as I reminisced about the great times I spent with Percy Jackson

FLASHBACK:

_I sat next to Percy on his 16th birthday, after we had defeated the Titan army. He was mumbling over what to say to me, and his face was starting to get read. After I teased him, he said, "You're not making this easy for me." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck._

_"I am never ever going to make things easy for you Seaweed Brain. Get used to it," I replied, before leaning in to kiss him._

_I was screaming and crying, after hearing the Sirens. Percy had rescued me and was comforting me underwater, telling me everything was going to be okay. I had almost died, and once again, he was there for me._

_We were in our private clearing in the forest, me lying in Percy's arms. I could feel his chest raise with each breath. I stroked my hair, and then smiled at me._

_"I love you Annabeth." He kissed me on the cheek._

_"I love you too, Percy," I said._

_I woke up, Percy was already awake, looking out the window._

_"Percy?" I tried to mumble, but apparently it just sounded like gibberish. He chuckled at me, and I was slightly annoyed. I put on a smile though._

_"What's so funny, Seaweed-Brain?"_

_"I just have a surprise for you; anyway, I'll see you at breakfast." And with that he was off. Well good morning to you, too, I thought as he put on his 3 sizes too small, orange, tank top, leaving the room._

END FLASHBACK:

I sobbed softly, rubbing the ring I had found in Percy's room. It had two diamonds beside an emerald, with the engraving: _I will always love you, Annabeth._ He never got to give it to me. I found it the night of his birthday, about two weeks after he was taken away by Zeus. I vowed never to love another man, and ever since I have worn this ring, hoping that one day he would return. It had already been five years, and I was incredibly depressed. The first couple months I didn't leave my cabin. I would just break down wherever I went. Now, I have try to stay happy and put on a fake smile for everyone else, but they already know how I feel, so they give me space._  
_

Thalia, Nico, and Grover are the only ones who I can talk to nowadays. They feel the same pain I do, just less intense. I started to cry again, missing the man I loved. Thalia knew that Percy wasn't the killer, but she was sad nonetheless when her brother died. Zade, the brother she always wanted, was killed after such little time. She cried for weeks and had to take a leave of absence from the hunt for several weeks.

"Come back to me Percy..." I whispered between sobs. I heard a deep voice in my head say, _Be careful what you wish for, daughter of Athena._ I gasped, and looked for a source of the voice, but there was no one in sight.

**AFTER THE BANISHMENT: On Olympus:**

**Third Person PoV:**

The gods had met one week after the events that happened at Camp Half-Blood. Poseidon demanded a meeting, and Zeus accepted his request. One by one the gods appeared sitting on their thrones, until they all were present. Another reason for their meeting was to discuss the odd murder that they believed or some gods believed, occurred the week before. Zeus was distraught when his son was killed, and still is. He is very,very angry. When they were all present, Zeus stood up.

"This meeting has officially begun. Poseidon," Zeus spat the name with disgust, "has something important to say." Poseidon rose and began to state his case.

"As you all know, my son, Percy, is condemned to eternal suffering in the pit known as Tartarus. I am here to prove his innocence, and show that Zeus was a fool to have sent him there," Poseidon said, and when the word fool was mentioned thunder boomed outside.

"Be careful what you say brother," Zeus warned. Poseidon rolled his eyes, but continued.

"Zeus' son Zade, was murdered during Camp Half-Blood's capture the flag game last Friday. As you all know, there was a puncture wound through his chest, and his skin was coated with drakon poison. The wound, as you know, was TOO SMALL for a sword. Percy only uses a sword. It had to be an arrow," Poseidon stated. Zeus sneered and stood up.

"POSEIDON! Your son murdered my child. He was the only one there! You should be thankful that war is not being waged," he rumbled. Poseidon cut him off.

"You are blinded by rage brother! THERE IS NO POSSIBLE WAY PERCY COULD HAVE KILLED ZADE! They were even friends!" Poseidon replied. The brothers were fuming with rage as thunder boomed. Zeus turned to Athena.

"Athena, what say you about this?" he asked. The goddess of wisdom rose.

"Father, although I do not always agree with my uncle, he is correct. Perseus is terrible with a bow and arrow," Apollo chuckled at that, but shut up after Artemis hit him, "and this was obviously the result of an arrow. However, Poseidon, there is no evidence on the seen of another person being there. As much as I want to say this is true, uncle, there just isn't enough evidence to prove otherwise," she stated. Poseidon stumbled backwards into his seat, his head in his hands.

"My son... my greatest pride... oh Percy... I failed you..." Poseidon said as tears streamed down his face. All the gods except Zeus felt his pain.

"Zeus, as much as I respect your leadership, it was a mistake to sentence the Hero of Olympus to eternal damnation," Hestia said. Everyone turned to her in shock; she usually stayed quiet during meetings. She continued with, "If a threat comes towards Olympus, we are doomed. The greatest demigod of all time will not be there to help us, and our establishment will fall," she stated, before disappearing into the hearth. There was an awkward silence before Hades cleared his throat.

"Poseidon, if it makes you feel any better, Percy is alive. He hasn't entered the Underworld yet, so he is alive down there in Tartarus," the room grew colder at the mention of the name. Poseidon's eyes gleamed for an instant before returning to a sad expression. But he knew there was still hope.

**Percy's PoV:**

When I awoke for what seemed like an endless sleep, I was lying down on a patch of cold, dark ground, and I was surrounded by darkness. The darkness was nothing I had ever experienced before. I couldn't see my hand if it was an inch in front of my face. There was no light, and as I started to get up, I tripped not knowing where I was going. I felt the cold seep into my skin, as if evil itself was trying to possess me. I heard moans of torture, as well as growls from creatures that I do not want to meet. I had trouble remembering where I was at first, until it hit me.

Tartarus. I was at the bottom of the great abyss. It was filled with the monsters and Titans and evil beings I fought so hard to banish here. I sighed. I had lost everything. My mom, step-dad, friends at camp. My father, Chiron, and my brother Tyson. Zade... he died by some mysterious figure. My new friend and cousin, dead within days of arriving at Camp Half-Blood. But the feeling of dread washed over me when I remembered whom I had held so dearly, whom I had given up immortality for, held the sky for; my mortal anchor to the world, and the one person who I loved and knew I couldn't live without. She was also the one person who I needed now, and she wasn't here. Annabeth Chase, my girlfriend.

I felt a tear run down my face, and soon my eyes were stinging with sorrow, but there was a deeper, darker emotion there. Rage. Hatred. Absolute loathing for the mistrust that Zeus had for me. He was so blinded by his anger that he threw the Hero of Olympus, the person who saved his sorry-ass twice.

"What's this..." a dark voice rumbled. It was ancient and full of evil. I snapped my head up looking for the source. "Perseus Jackson, savior of Olympus, is crying? How ever so amusing." There was malice in this voice. It started to laugh evilly, filling my mind with fear. I shuddered.

"Control that sorrow. Control it. Use it to power your hatred for the your former puppeteer." The voice was filling me with rage and ideas. I did not know what was happening.

"Puppeteer?" I questioned. I heard laughter again, and then a second, deeper voice started to talk.

"Yes Perseus. The gods have used you skills for their bidding, for six years. You have been a puppet. They use you for entertainment, and even after saving them twice, the betray you and throw you into the abyss without any second thoughts. Are you not angry, at those who banished you here?" the second voice said. This voice surrounded me and engulfed me. I could hear the malice and the evil within this ancient voice. It seemed older than the Titans themselves.

Looking back at it all, I was really mad at Zeus. I could feel the hatred start to engulf me. I struggled to contain myself. "I hold no grudges against the gods," I lied.

"Do not lie to me child. I see all, I hear all, I KNOW all. I can feel your anger developing. You want... revenge.**" **The first voice said. I was suddenly filled with fear, for the first time in a while.

"W-who are you?" I asked. The air dropped in temperature. The first voice spoke first.

"I am the essence, of Tartarus. I am the second Primordial god. I am the lord of nothingness. I am the second born of Chaos, and I am the center and the epitome of all evil on this planet.**" **Tartarus? Wasn't that a pit? I was about to open my mouth, but was interrupted. "No, I am not just the name of a pit. I am the spirit within that 'pit.' Many have forgotten about me, forgotten about the Primordial gods. Be we are at large and mustering up for the final blow. We will take over our world, as it should be ruled by its original inhabitants." Primordials? This was all too much for me. I remember Annabeth telling me that Gaea and Ouranus were Primordials, but I didn't know about other ones.

"And I, young one, am Erebus. I am the embodiment of darkness. I am darkness itself. I see, hear, and know all. Wherever darkness is present, I am. That is why people, are afraid of the dark," the second voice boomed. Suddenly a thought jumped into my head.

"If you guys are gods, why can't I see you?" I asked, and immediately regretted because I sounded like in idiot. I heard laughter.

"Foolish mortal!" Erebus replied. "Most Primordials, including myself and Tartarus, cannot obtain an incarnate form. We are merely the substance itself. Gaea is the earth. Ouranus is the sky. It's simple.**"**Erebus spoke to me like a was a ten-year old, and I felt insulted. But I knew that I couldn't speak out against the eldest beings on my planet.

"Why are you so interested in me, then?" I questioned. I had a bad feeling where this was going, even though I was fuming with rage from the fact that Zeus had cast me down here.

"Because you are what pieces the plan together, Perseus. You, the Hero of Olympus, must tear it down. It is your destiny, and only you, son of Poseidon, can do so," Tartarus said. I nodded, taking things in. I wanted to help at first, but I realized that I was being manipulated.

"I won't help you," I boldly stated. If invisible beings could roll their eyes, they both definitely did. I could feel they were beginning to become agitated.

Erebus said, "Percy, they do not want you up there. I have seen it. Your own father did not stop Zeus from your fate. Does he really love you? Zeus himself banished you here after you saved his precious Olympus not once, but twice. He cast you down here for the rest of time. There is nothing for you up there. Join us Perseus Jackson. Become the fallen hero of Olympus..." The offer was very tempting. I started thinking about everything he said. Dad didn't try to stop Zeus, that was true. I frowned in sadness, which was soon replaced by rage. Zeus _had _betrayed me. He didn't even acknowledge what I had done for him, or that it couldn't have been me based on how he got shot with an arrow. I considered whether I should join them. There was nothing for me up there. Might as well become the top dog down here and make a name for myself. For the first time in my life, my anger triumphed over my personal loyalty.

"And what if I join you?" I asked. I still wasn't told my end of the bargain. This time Tartarus spoke to me.

"You will be granted immortality, similar to those of Artemis' hunt.. Sickness and poison have no affect on you; you may only die in battle. You will become our champion, and you will do as we say. You will become stronger, faster, more agile, and your battle skills will improve."

"You will also receive my brother and I's blessing. You will become one with the shadows and darkness. You will have control over darkness, and you can shadow travel as well. I well also let you try one of our... 'pets,'" Erebus finished. After he said pets, I heard a roar, kind of like a dragon. But it was much louder, and intimidating. I smiled.

I took a deep breath before speaking. _No regrets,_ I thought. I stepped forward.

"I accept your offer," I said. Tartarus and Erebus then spoke in unison. **"**Brace yourself Perseus,**"** I heard as they both shot energy into my body. I felt immense power enter me before I collapsed.

* * *

When I woke back up I was in a room surrounded by earth. There were two torches lit, illuminating the room around me. There was a mirror on the wall behind me, and I was laying on the hard, cold ground. I rubbed my head; I had a horrible headache. _Where am I?_ I thought. I was scared out of my mind when Erebus responded to me.

_You are still in Tartarus, but in a special chamber used by the Order of the Primordials. You have been asleep for five years, Perseus, _Erebus responded. So he could hear my thoughts...

"Wait a minute, _five_ years?!" I asked in disbelief. There was no way I could have been asleep for that long.

"Yes Percy, you have been unconscious for five years. It is a miracle you survived. Not many would have been able to absorb that much power at once. The Curse of Achilles saved you. However, the energy you absorbed destroyed the curse; you are now vulnerable. But no worry, you prowess in battle is too great for people to even get close to you," Tartarus said. I felt my skin, and I seemed vulnerable. I nodded then turned and looked in the mirror. I was wearing all black; a black shirt, black hoodie, black jeans and black Nike shoes. There was a shadow over my face from the hood. I noticed that my eyes were no longer sea green like they always were. They were all black. Pitch black. No eye white or anything. It was like one giant pupil. _Just like the guy who killed Zade..._ I observed.

"Yes Percy, the man who killed the son of Zeus was a disciple to the Order of the Primordials. He is an assassin, a high rank. But you, Perseus, are our champion!**" **Erebus announced. I grinned wickedly. I felt like my personality was changing, and I was straying from my beliefs, but I brushed it aside.

"What is your bidding, masters," I asked, getting down on one knee. They seemed to like when I referred to them as master. A door of Earth opened up beside me.

"You will walk down the hall to the Chamber of Monsters. You will be briefed on what you are to do by a member of our order," Tartarus said. I nodded before walking out. I stopped at the doorway, feeling something amiss. I realized my back pocket had nothing in it.

"Where is my sword Riptide?" I asked curiously. Erebus responded by telling me it was being refined and altered in the armory.

"Riptide is being tempered with Primordial Obsidian, an incredibly rare metal, more powerful than Celestial Bronze mixed with Imperial gold. your sword will have a Celestial Bronze base, but it will be surrounded with Primordial Obsidian and will be the most powerful weapon on the planet, other than the Olympians' symbols of power. The armory is the third door on the left. I bowed to no one in particular, because they don't have bodies, and then I walked down the hallway. I was amazed.

The hallway looked like it was millions of years old, and it probably was. There were archways and pillars with sculptures of the men and women. I realized they were the Primordial gods also known as the Protogenoi. There seemed to be a time when they could hold an incarnate form, but it must have been long ago. There was ancient Ancient Greek writing all across the ceiling, and it said,

Χαλάζι τις αρχέγονες, τα πραγματικά κυρίαρχοι του Πλανήτη  
Γαία και Ουρανός Έρεβος νύχτα  
Τάρταρα αιθέρα Ανάν και έρως  
φορά Phallassa Πόντου και ο Φάνης  
και στρίφωμα κυρία  
Οι αληθινοί ηγέτες του πλανήτη θα αυξηθεί για άλλη μια φορά  
Αλλά όχι χωρίς βοήθεια  
Από τους απογόνους μιας θεότητας  
Ποιος πέφτει από το φως σε σκιά

I translated it into:

Hail the Primordials, the true rulers of the Planet  
Gaea Uranus Erebus and Lady Nyx  
Tartarus Aether Ananke and Eros  
Chronos Phallassa Pontus and Phanes  
and Lady Hemera  
The true rulers of the planet will rise once more  
But not without help  
From the offspring of a deity  
Who falls from light to shadow.

I pondered for a couple of moments about what it meant, before my thoughts were interrupted by someone else.

"Lord Perseus, come with me. I will show you to the armory and then to where you will be receiving you dragon-"

"My Dragon?" I asked in shock, a smile creeping on to my face. I turned and looked at the man who was walking beside me. He had a similar build to me and looked around twenty years old. He had a crooked and smile and blonde hair. His eyes were all black as well, and he was also 6'1", but he was stockier. He wielded a mace with a skull on it, with spikes sticking out the sides. His face reminded me of a certain Titan I had once met.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself. My name is Adrastos, son of Prometheus. I was born 250 years ago and joined the Primordial's when my best friend back-stabbed me during the French and Indian war." He smiled, before sticking out his hand. I shook it and returned the smile.

"I'm Percy Jackson, and please, just call me Percy," I responded. A look of awe formed in his eyes.

"Ah, Percy Jackson. It was fated years ago by Lord Chronos, lord of time before he faded, that a Hero of Olympus would fall from the light and fight for the true rulers of the earth," he explained. I realized he was talking about the writing on the ceiling.

"So Chronos predicted that... prophecy on the roof. But I defeated Kronos, so how could he have done that?"

"Chronos, the Primordial of time, is different the King of the Titans, Kronos. Kronos merely adopted time; Chronos _is_ time," Adrastos said. I nodded. He turned into a room that was very hot, and I followed. There were hundreds of Telkhines working on weapons and armor, preparing for a battle. It looked like they had done this for years. Some of the Telkhines growled at me, remembering me from the Second Titan War. I glared at them and the turned back to their work, frightened by me.i smirked.

Adrastos led me to the center of the room, where a cyclops dipped a sword black as night into the water. He was shocked when it suddenly disappeared. I felt a pen in my pocket, and smiled.

"No worries, master cyclops. The sword is enchanted so it returns to me. Thank you," I said, pulling out riptide. The cyclops grunted before continuing his work. I examined my new sword. It weighed the same, but was sharper, and all black. The material was the hardest I have ever felt, and frankly in look plain awesome. I grinned wickedly. I turned to Adrastos.

"Shall we?" I said. He nodded and then led me down the elaborate hall, before we came to a room with burn mocks and locks on the door. I noticed lots of people walking through the halls, monsters and demigods alike, but all the demigods had black eyes. I had no idea there was an organized association living down here. Hell the gods don't even know. I guess this was the ancient evil and disturbances the gods had talked about. Adrastos snapped me out of my train of thought by unlocking the door.

"This is the Chamber of Monsters," he said.

"Is this where my pet dragon is?" I asked, and I couldn't wait to open it.

"Not just any dragon, Percy. A Thracian Black Dragon, the most vicious, most feared, fastest, most dangerous dragon ever to be birthed from Echidna. But he has a name: Moros. Named after the god of doom" I nodded, and I felt slightly scared.

"You ready, Percy? Whatever you do don't piss off the monsters," he warned. I responded that I was, and he opened the door. I heard growls and roars and screeches from all types of monsters. There were gorgons, drakons, small dragons, massive giants made of all types of materials; earth, lava, ice, rock. I was mesmerized by the sight, but I also was slightly scared being in the same room as thousands of monsters, most of which I had either killed or that wanted to kill me. All their eyes were following me. I was still looking around when I heard a massive roar.

I turned to see a massive dragon, black as night approach me. He had spikes across his body, red eyes, and massive teeth. He was something like 80 feet long and he was menacing. He walked up to me, and spread his wings before standing on his hind legs. He blew fire at the roof, causing all of the monsters to flinch in fear. Even Adrastos took a step back. I held my ground though.

When he came back down I looked him right in the eyes, before sticking out my had at the side of his head very, very slowly. I didn't break my gaze as I stroked the side of his face. It looked like he nodded, almost accepting that I was to be his master. He then stuck his pink tongue out and licked me happily. I fell to the ground from the force of his tongue before laughing. He was just like Mrs. O'Leary; intimidating when needed, but carefree and happy during times of leisure. Adrastos helped me up, before flinching when the Thracian drake was glaring at him. I snapped him out of his fright.

"Oh- I.. Anyway, are you ready for the briefing on your first mission?" he asked. I smiled and he started explaining. My eyes widened at what he said.

**Like that cliffhanger? haha anyway I hope you liked it. Don't forget to review! I will update and add a new chapter very soon Buybye!**

**REVIEW**


	5. An Unexpected Reunion

**Hey Guys! First off thanks for the great reviews, and do know, even though the plot concept is used a lot I personally love it and am trying to make it as original as possible. Trying to update as fast as I can. Stick with the story and bear with me if you are having second thoughts; I know you will all enjoy it and I'm hoping to have this story be over 100k words at some points, although that will be a long way away. Also, if you haven't read it, read the story Lord Perseus Child of Rome. It's one of the best fics on the site and it is very, very original and a very impressive story.**

**Anyway, on with the story. Read and Review. Don't expect Percabeth in later chapters because I'm not keen on writing lame fluff and all that crap. The first few chapters were just to lead up to Annabeth's devastation that Percy left, and her colder personality that changed after his banishment which you will see in the next several chapters.**

**Special thanks to Wacko12 for the suggestions and ideas coming up in upcoming chapters. keep reviewing guys! The reviews are my motivation to write and it keeps this story going. And with that, lets get on with the story.**

**If you want links to what I think my monsters look like and if you are having trouble picturing them, they will be on my profile.**

**Once again if there are any grammatical or spelling/punctionation errors, I will look through and fix them and update the story.**

**I need to cite Wikipedia for information on the land of Thrace and Thracian things, because if I didn't that would be plagiarism and I'm sure your teachers have told you that that is a bad thing.**

**read and review guys! Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my OC's and ideas.**

**Percy's PoV:**

Adrastos had briefed me on my mission after I had become acquainted with my dragon Moros, (A/N: I will refer to the dragon as Moros from here on out, he is not the God Moros they just simply have the same name), and part of me did not like it. I could feel something in myself fighting for control, but I quelled the outbreak. I my eyes widened at what he told me my orders were, and at first I was too shocked for words. Then I merely grinned evilly, and then almost laughed. Adrastos was scared at first, raised an eyebrow at my expression. I do not think he expected that reaction. At the end he informed me that the mission was starting in ten days.

During my time here, my memory of my old life started to fade. I could hardly remember the faces of my old friends, let alone the other campers. They only faces I remembered were Thalia, Nico, Grover, and Annabeth. At the thought of the name my heart jumped and I felt something fighting inside my body, but it quickly dispersed again. Weird.

Over the next week Adrastos and I became good friends. He seemed like a good guy, other than that he was working for the Primordial gods, but for the right reasons. There was nothing for us up there. That was something we could agree on. He informed me of the origins of the order, and how the Primordial gods were never exactly defeated. They merely took a step back and watched the world burn during the First Titan War and the War the Titans had against Ouranus.

The Order had apparently begun with the fall of the Roman Empire, resulting in the fall of Thrace. By the mid 5th century, as the Roman Empire began to crumble, Thrace fell from the authority of Rome and into the hands of Germanic tribal rulers. With the fall of Rome, Thrace turned into a battleground territory for the better part of the next 1,000 years. The survivors of the numerous wars that happened on Thracian soils took refuge in a the mountain range nearby, which had a vast and expansive tunnel system, leading into Tartarus. This was a secret entrance into pit that no one knew about; not even the gods. The refugees then made their way into Tartarus, where the non-faded Protogenoi provided shelter for them. They became trained in the arts of stealth, combat, and military prowess. Erebus and Tartarus were the leaders, being the oldest, while most of the other Primordials helped out any way they could.

Little did the Thracians know that they were being used by the Primordials as their army, and that the Primordials had prepared for a global war for decades with their army of monsters. The Thracians were corrupted by the Primordials, and granted immortality much like the demigods in the Order. They became the first humans and demigods in the newly formed Order of the Primordials. They, along with the Mendin, who were small humanoid creatures with immense strength and burly builds, began to build the city. The Mendin were used as the army's builders and acted as construction workers in a sense.

Apparently, many of the demigods and humans in the Order today are descendants from the ancient Thracians. Adrastos was not, because he was born before the French and Indian war to a British woman, and he was a demititan. He said that over the centuries many of the Primordials faded, but the only ones who hadn't were Gaea (who was slumbering due to me), Ouranus who reformed over eons and now watches over the world from the sky, Nyx, Primordial goddess of the night, and Tartarus and Erebus. No one knows about Chaos the Creator; he merely created the Primordials before leaving.

Anyway, I began to explore my powers in our underground headquarters. I began to work on shadow travelling, which was very hard especially for a son of Poseidon. I felt intruding on Hades domain, before I immediately snarled at that thought. I was no longer held accountable for those stupid rules. I was no longer the Hero of Olympus.

My first time shadow travelling I threw up. It felt like my body was being stretched through shadows, and then spat out of them. It was exhausting, but I soon got the hang of it. On my fourth day of training I had finally mastered it, able to travel through shadows and appear wherever there was darkness. That was a special gift from Erebus.

Adrastos was great with a spear, and decent with a sword (compared to me that is.) He could best anyone at Camp Half-Blood. Most of the members of the Order could. Part of the blessing from Tartarus and Erebus was military prowess, which the other members had slight enhancement in. Erebus said that since I was he and Tartarus' champion, that I was given basically a full Primordial blessing. They told me that my powers and skills had developed and settled during my five years asleep, and that I had the same power as an Olympian God. I just needed to get used to it.

About three days before I was supposed to go out on my mission, several Narans, who were dark-skinned creatures with black feathered angel wings, reformed at the bottom of the pit. They immediately informed Lord Erebus and Lord Tartarus about the Hunters and how they were tracking us. All they knew was that their was evil stirring in Tartarus' pit and we immediately sent a stealth team to track and watch them until they left. It seemed Tartarus had scared them with horrifying dreams and images. I smirked at the thought.

One day, Adrastos and I were walking through the hall, when I had to ask him about the writing on the ceiling.

"Adrastos, I know you know what that Greek writing is. Please tell me," I gave him puppy dog eyes, which don't really look when your eyes are completely black. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Alright, you asked. Chronos, the Primordial of Time and foresight, predicted that a child of a God or Titan who was the highest respected demigod, would fall to darkness, meaning switching sides," he glanced at me, like it was obvious what he was saying. I had no idea though. I gestured him to go on and he laughed. "You really are that thick-skulled, huh? That 'fallen hero,' is more than likely you Percy. You were once the Hero of Olympus, and now, you are working against them, like you damn well should be," he said, patting me on the back. I sighed; I was alright the chosen one of one great prophecy, and now it seems like I am a second.

Adrastos was a good friend, and his name meant "he who does not flee." That was an understatement. When we sparred, the guy would never back down and showed no restraint. Even if I had him pinned him would simply swipe my sword aside and keep fighting until he was out of energy. He was an excellent fighter and an amazing wrestler. I always considered him having the build of a wrestler, and he was damned good at it. He was the only one who could beat me at it as well.

When the time came to get ready for my mission, Adrastos wished me luck, before I mounted Moros. I walked out of the main chambers and proceeded to navigate the secret tunnel systems the Thracians had discovered. They were our access to the outside world. I suddenly felt a voice in my head.

"Good my champion. Remember; you are not going to slaughter them or kill anyone. Just strike fear into their hearts and show them that you are a merciless, well-trained warrior," Tartarus ordered. I nodded.

"And do not stop to acquaint yourself with you past again. Leave the past behind you. None of them stood up for you when Zeus cast your here. Just remember that," Erebus added.

"Of course my masters. If I need advice I will communicate in the shadows. For now though, I am going to fly to the camp and give Moros some fresh air," I replied, patting Moros' neck. He sneezed hot fire out of his nostrils before continuing down the pathways.

"Good luck, champion Perseus," they said, as I could see light at the end of the tunnel. It took a while for my eyes to adjust to the sunlight. I mean I had been miles and miles below the earth without any natural light for five years. The clean air felt good on my lungs, and Moros definitely felt the same way. He sighed in delight, before I patted him on the neck, signaling him to take off and fly.

"Whoa... WHOAAAA-" I yelled as he flew at speeds I didn't know were possible. The wind in my eyes caused them to tear up, but I didn't mind. Moros enjoyed himself also, almost a little too much. He started doing barrel rolls and flips, which I immediately objected too. I nearly puked and then almost fell off. _I was definitely getting a saddle for Moros after this_, I thought to myself. I screamed at Moros to stop flipping, and he huffed out smoke before starting to fly east. Thank the gods- I mean, the _Primordial_ gods.

It felt amazing flying through the air. The view was spectacular and the sensation was unlike anything I had ever experienced. But I quickly put on a more serious face from my happy expression. I began planning what course of action I was going to do on my mission. I felt a sense of dread returning back east, for this mission was going to surprise everyone. Like Erebus said, I was supposed to strike fear into their hearts, but not kill anything. I thought it would be easy enough, for my mission was to attack a place I once called home.

I was going to raid Camp Half-Blood.

**On Olympus (Third Person PoV):**

The gods had gathered on Olympus to discuss something that had troubled all of them for the last several years. Artemis was told to investigate it by Zeus, and for the past several years she and the Hunt had traveled constantly to search for the source of evil. The goddess of the hunt could feel that there was evil stirring, but she was dumbfounded when it came to who it could be. She thought that because Kronos and Gaea were defeated that they were entering a time of peace. She thought wrong.

Zeus had felt an immensely powerful aura radiating from the great abyss of Tartarus, and sent Artemis and her Hunters to investigate while Hades was locking up security in Tartarus.

The Hunt had traveled across the country, investigating new species of monsters never seen before, and strange assassinations of demigods that had not made it to camp. Every time that they came across a murdered child, there was always just a wound, and no weapon left as evidence. She thought this was all very strange.

She led the Hunt towards the pit of Tartarus, where she felt the greatest amount of powerful auras radiating. This was one week prior to the meeting on Olympus. While camped on the outskirts of the pit, many of the campers felt as if they were being watched, and they didn't know that they had been tracked and followed ever since they were ten miles outside of the San Francisco hills (A/N that is where Tartarus is if you have forgotten).

She and her Hunt had horrible, terrifying dreams that she reported to Lord Zeus before returning to Olympus to attend a meeting she had requested. Now, all the gods were present and she began to cite her discovers. The gods listened intently, and the big three exchanged worried glances and had a mental conversation about they prediction. But they kept quiet, as not to disturb the other Olympians. Artemis had just finished her report about the stirring evil in Tartarus, before proceeding to the new monster species they had discovered whilst on the road.

"We were attacked quite often by a several species of monsters I knew nothing about. Our first encounter was with a group of humanoid creatures with skin black as night. They wielded dark black weapons, that dissolved after we defeated them, as if the swords did not want us to take them. The had black, feathered wings that spread out to about a fifteen foot wingspan. They resembled fallen angels in Christian myths," she reported, while the other gods were on the edge of their seats taking in the information. Hades rose his hand in question.

"Yes, Uncle Hades?" Artemis asked. Hades rose and began to speak.

"You say that you encountered these monsters, which is rather peculiar in the sense that I have never seen these creatures. What did you say you called them?"

"One of them referred to themselves as the Narans," Artemis replied. Hades nodded, taking in the information.

"I will look into that species across the Underworld, but I will not venture into the pit of Tartarus," the room grew colder at the mention of the name. The cold air quickly vanished though. "Who knows what kind of deities lurk in the shadows. I for one do not even know all the evil that is housed in the pit." Some of the gods nodded in agreement; no one had ventured into the abyss before and they intended to keep it that way. Hades pulled out a little watch and spoke into it; it appeared he was giving orders to his furies.

"Alecto, can you look up 'Narans' in our archive of imprisoned monsters, and double-check the prisons in Tartarus for any sign of struggle down there. Bring your sisters Tisiphone and Megaera as well," he said with seriousness. He quickly put his watch away and nodded to Zeus. The god of the sky gave Hades a nod in response, and then looked back at his daughter Artemis.

"Oh, and last thing. Father if I may," Artemis started. Zeus nodded and motioned with his hand for her to proceed. "One of the creatures warned me of something before he was killed. They fought hard, wounded many of my girls; almost harder than any monster I've encountered, but our advantage of numbers finally finished them. Anyway, one Naran survived. He looked me right in the eyes, and spoke with a sinister tone. He said, 'There's a storm coming, moon goddess. And when it hits, you'll be praying for mercy before it rips you to shreds.'" The Olympians paled at the thought of a threat.

Arguments started to break out in the council, until Zeus' patience could not be kept restrained.

"SILENCE!" he thundered. The council immediately grew silent. Finally, Athena broke the silence.

"My fellow Olympians. Do not fret for now, we know nothing about this. It may very well be a bluff. But we must not push this aside. It's not everyday a new species appears out of nowhere before warning us of inevitable doom. We must stay ready, and continue to investigate this until we have answers to this," she stated, her words full of wisdom before nodding and returning to her seat.

"Well said daughter. We will continue searching in our spare time, and we will warn the Camp to prepare for the worst. With that, meeting adjourned!" he yelled. The Olympians began to rise from their thrones, but before they warped out they were interrupted by Hermes, who did not attend the meeting.

"ATTENTION," he yelled quickly, in panic. "Camp Half-Blood is under attack by a very powerful person... he is ravaging the place!" he cried, as the gods had a stricken look in their eyes. They immediately warped to Camp to aid their children.

**Third Person PoV:**

It was near dawn in New York, and darkness was engulfing the city. A certain hill with a pine tree on it was blowing with the breeze. A golden object glinted in off the lights from the faraway city, while a sleeping beast lay around the base, curled around it like a dog guarding its family. But it was larger than a dog, and much more dangerous. Being twenty feet long and able to breathe fire was an intimidating enough, but add a mouthful of fangs to it and the strength of a cyclops and it goes to a whole new level.

Peleus lifted his head as he heard the flap of wings in the distance. He immediately rose and looked around, eyes squinting, looking for the source of the sound. Little did he know that the source was an eighty foot dragon, black as night that was the cause of all fears of dragons. Peleus put his hand back down to go back to sleep, only to be scared shitless by an enormously loud _THUMP _that hit the ground next to him. Peleus blew fire at what appeared to be a monster and growled, baring his fangs. The enormous monster, black as night turned towards the dragon, red eyes glaring. He opened his mouth, revealing teeth and fangs the size of a small-sword. Peleus gulped, cowered back to the tree and squealed, covering his eyes with his wings. The monster, which appeared to be a dragon, faced the valley below before taking to the skies again, this time inside the magical boundaries bordering this safe haven.

There appeared to be a person on top of the dragon, who smirked at Peleus' reaction.

"Now, now Moros. You don't wanna be intimidating and scaring your younger cousin now do you?" he asked, his voice dripping with amusement. Moros snorted a small burst of fire out of his nose, before spreading his wings. The rider tapped his neck twice, and the dragon took to the air. The rider's eyes gleamed in a bloodthirsty way, and the dragon bellowed a roar, shaking the inhabitants of the valley. Moros then blew fire into the air, illuminating what was known as Camp Half-Blood. The rider smiled menacingly.

"They'll never know what hit 'em."

**Annabeth's PoV**:

The day had gone by as they usually. I sent my mother my blueprints for the new architectural designs of Olympus, sulked about dreaming of the only man I have ever loved, talked to my best and only friends nowadays (Thalia, Nico, and Grover), and then went to get my food, after activities. I tried to take my mind off of things by signing up to teach the younger kids archery and sword-fighting, but that only temporarily took my mind off what I really missed.

After dinner I went to my cabin and slumped on my bed, trying to move on from what I knew I could never move on from. I sighed deeply, before crying myself to sleep. I had dreams about Percy being tortured in Tartarus, and those broke me out of my sleep. I decided to walk around camp to try to clear my head. I put my clothes on and a jacket and then walked out of the cabin quietly, trying not to wake my siblings.

It had to be something like 5 in the morning. There was a faint light in the east, but other than that it was pitch black. I decided to walk to the canoe lake and sit on the dock. As I walked over there I could only think of my first passionate kiss with Percy, underwater, after the camp threw us in. We had just won the Second Titan war and life was great. Well, it _was_ great is the key term. I felt like there was nothing to live for anymore... oh Percy.

_"ROOOOAAAARRRR!"_ I jumped up in fright. I looked into the sky to see a black monster breathing fire into the sky, lighting up the entire valley. Lights in all the cabins immediately turned on, as campers put on armor and jumped out of their cabins as fast as possible. I ran through camp spreading the alarm, while running to the archery range to get bows and arrows for the camp. When I returned I got my first sight at it. The lights from all the cabins made the monster visible, and it was menacing.

An 80 foot long dragon, black as night, with red eyes and spikes. I examined it carefully. I gasped as I realized which monster it was. A monster thought extinct, gone from existence. The Thracian Dragon. I saw the Stolls run up next to me with bows, asking me their orders. I was basically treated as the leader of camp ever since Percy was gone. They gasped.

"Dude... it's-" started Connor.

"Alduin... from Skyrim!" Travis yelled. They looked at each other in excitement and fear. I rolled my eyes.

"Bro, no way!" Connor yelled back. I turned around and gave them a questioning look. They didn't know what to say without sounding stupid, so they just closed their mouths.

"Archers, fire at the beast!" I commanded, as 30 campers with bows and arrows walked forward, took aim, and fired. But the dragon was too fast. It dodged almost every arrows, and for those that did make contact, the bounced off harmlessly. But that didn't stop him from getting pissed off.

The Thracian dragon blew fireballs at the cabins from above, lighting some on fire, and then proceeded to fly around again. I ordered the Demeter cabin and satyrs to put out the fires before they were burned to the ground. The dragon roared once more, and dived down to the ground. It perched itself on the big house, and that's when I noticed that it wasn't alone.

On the dragon was a man, wearing all black clothing. He had a black hood covering his face, and I couldn't see his features. He was wearing an evil grin, black jeans, black Nike shoes and a hoodie. He jumped down all four stories of the big house without even an injury. The camper took aim, but none fired. The man walked directly towards us, as he pulled out a black sword matching his clothing. A small Apollo boy lost grip on his arrow, and it sailed right at the man's head.

He shook his head and caught the arrow. Literally caught the arrow in mid-air. I was shocked. _No_ one had those reflexes, and that was nearly impossible. He threw the arrow aside and increased his pace, as his dragon waited for commands.

"Rain hell Moros," he said, in an all too familiar voice. I had heard that voice before, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The Thracian Dragon apparently was named Moros, which was ancient Greek for doom. I shuddered at the name. IT was not a pleasant one, and the dragon appeared to be our doom.

"Fire at will!" I yelled to the campers, who fired their bows. A rain of 40 arrows approached the man at blinding speeds, but just before they hit him, he was gone. I heard a groan of pain come from the back of as a camper slumped over unconscious. The man had hit him over the head with the flat of his blade, before standing at the ready for a strike from one of us.

"Bring it on, demigods," he spat with disgust. I pulled out my Celestial Bronze knife and charged him, along with Clarisse and some other campers. It deflected every blow and strike, and gave us all nasty cuts. His sword apparently was made of an incredibly durable, sharp material. He grinned in amusement as he hacked his way through every camper. I couldn't help but notice that he never went for the kill. He would always maim or incapacitate. I stabbed at him with my knife, which he deflected. The man in black then slashed at me, but I parried, and in that moment I got a look at his face.

He looked extremely familiar. That crooked smile, that soft face. It was on the tip of my tongue but I couldn't figure it out. Then I got a look at his eyes.

They were completely black, and gleamed in the light like those of a cat's. If you looked closely into his eyes, they were full of evil, hatred, disgust, and flames. He sneered at me, before stumbling back, as if he had an epiphany. The look of hate left his eyes as he examined me.

"A-annabeth?" he asked. I looked at him, and then it hit me.

"P-percy?" I asked back. I took a step forward, joy in my eyes until anger entered his eyes again. He hacked away at me for the next minute, and I barely parried his blows. He then signaled Moros, and mounted the dragon's back.

"Know that the fall of the gods is imminent. The darkness is rising! And when it comes, you better be ready, because there will be NO MERCY!" he announced with pure hatred as the dragon roared once more before flying away into the sky. At that point, the sun was rising, and the fires were being put out.

Five minutes later the gods arrived, with all their armor and in their battle plethora. The looked around ready for a fight, but noticed nothing was there. I stepped towards them before telling them what happened. They were all shocked about the news. I didn't tell them who I thought the man was, that would stir up too much commotion. But I couldn't help but think if that was Percy, there had to be a way to save him.

**So there's chapter 5! Took me all day to write, you guys better be thankful I posted two days in a row. Liked it? Hated it? Please let me know, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, PM! I love advice and take it gladly.**

**Another thanks to Wacko12 for the ideas; it really means a lot to me. Anyway, like I said at the top, links to the monsters that I mentioned will be on my profile soon, and the picture of the dragon moros is already on my wall. Yeah, I kinda ripped off skyrim, but so what. He looks freakin awesome and it fit perfectly into the image i was trying to capture.**

**Like I said in my previous A/N at the top, read Anuklusmos14's story Lord Perseus child of rome. One of the best on the web. 92K words in 21 days! That's no easy feat, and it is a very promising.**

**I just broke 20k words! props to me! haha thanks again fore all the support. thanks guys!**

**Anyway, REVIEW! It is my motivation to keep writing. If you want fast updates you better review, cuz if not I'll take my damn sweet merry time writing the next chapter, and let me warn you its gonna be a good one. Better not keep that waiting. I'll try to update soon. Review this story plz!**

**Stay tuned for more. Peace out.**


	6. Preparations and Councils

**Really sorry about the wait guys. Had a lot of work last weekend with water polo and school started again this week, so count on an average of 1-2 updates of this story per week. But don't worry you guys. I hate it when people abandon good stories and this one has lots of potential so I never will.**

**I'm starting to get a little writers block for in-between chapters, although I have a good idea where the story is going. I worked on this chapter all week, trying to get some good writing done but I deleted and rewrote the entire thing five times. Tell me what you think, please REVIEW. PM if you want to contribute. Thanks.**

**Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO. I do own my OC's and ideas.**

**Adrastos PoV:**

When the news spread of Percy's return, I immediately ran up to the tunnels to meet him. I knew it would take about an hour for him to navigate the tunnel system, so I just waited in the training facility and practiced against a straw dummy. I trained hard for half an hour before switching from a sword to my favorite mace. It had a skull forged onto it, so those who faced me knew that death was inevitable. It had spikes on the outside so that it would not only crush bones, but cause horrible lacerations and puncture wounds to the victims. Woe to anyone who got in the way of my mace.

I started drilling on a straw dummy for the next half hour, working in and out of defensive and offensive stances and maneuvers, and I practiced shadow travelling a bit. I could only shadow travel to places in sight, because I was only slightly blessed by Tartarus and Erebus. Percy could shadow travel anywhere on the planet as long as there is some sort of darkness. I was slightly jealous but I didn't really care all too much. We were friends; there was no room for jealousy.

Right when I was in the middle of hacking away on my 18th dummy a Mendin walked into the room with a message. He pulled coughed once or twice to get my attention and he looked at me. I stared him down, and he backed up slightly. He then stuttered out the message.

"L-lord Adrastos... Lord Perseus h-has returned," he mumbled while bowing. I nodded and dismissed him. Damn Mendins were strong and good workers, but they were a hell of an annoyance. The get nervous when given orders that don't involve fixing anything. Damn monsters.

I put my gear away in my chambers, and sat down on my bed before heading out to Percy. I was tired and wanted to rest for a bit. I lay there, thinking about my past, like a distant memory. The memories were blurry, like something was blocking them. Percy told me he felt the same way, except for this one girl he was dating before he was thrown into Tartarus. I could only remember one person; my sister, Isabella.

Thinking of her, I reached into my bedside drawer and opened a small, intricate designed box. I took out a necklace locket, made of gold and silver. I sat there, staring at it, as tears welled up in my eyes, and memories consumed my thoughts.

_Flashback:_

_We sat there in our home, our mom hugging is, telling us everything was going to be okay. I didn't want her to go. She couldn't just leave us. There were screams coming from outside of the house, and fires raging. There were cannons booming and Native American war cries echoing throughout the night,_

_"Stay strong, Adrastos. Protect your sister. I have faith in you," she said to me, tears streaming down her face. I was yelling at her to stay with us. I was 16 at the time, and my sister 11. She looked at me once more, a look of sympathy and sorrow in her eyes. I gazed back at her, reaching out for her hand. But she didn't take it._

_"Stay strong." Those were the last words I heard her say before three Native Americans ran in and took her away. She screamed, fighting them off for a few seconds before one of them hit her over the head with a club. One Native gave me a death-stare before running out of my home. I ran after her with a kitchen knife, and threw it into one of the Indian's heads. He slumped over dead, but the other two took her further and further away from me. I sulked back to my home, defeated, when I noticed it, too, was on fire._

_"Isabella," I yelled, running into the house. I looked around for her, and noticed she was pinned underneath wood planks from the roof. They had caught fire, and she was scream. I threw them off of her, burning my hands, but I didn't care. I had to save her. _

_When I dug deep enough I wrapped my arms around her and ran out of the house, changing my direction when some Indians caught sight of me. I carried Isabella bridal style out of the town, praying to my father, who I knew was Prometheus, that she would be okay. I tried to save her, but the effort was futile. That prayer was never answered. She didn't survive her wounds after that day._

_End Flashback:_

I cried silently, staring at the necklace. So many disturbing, unsettling memories stored in there, I hugged it close, and put it around me neck. That was all I had left of my dear sister. I wouldn't let it out of my sight.

I realized Percy was probably wondering where I was. I stood up and wiped my eyes, before walking out of my room. I casually walked towards the dining chambers for lunch, and Percy was sitting down at a table, digging into some blue pancakes. I raised an eyebrow at the oddly colored food, but dismissed it as I walked up to him. I patted him on the back, grinning.

"Percy! how'd it go my friend?" I asked him, interested in what he had to say. He continued to stuff his face with food before wiping his mouth and downing some water. He looked up at me, shrugging.

"It went well I guess. For the most part," he said in a way that implied something unexpected had happened. He looked grim, before continuing to eat. I didn't both him; if he wanted to tell me he would.

We sat there talking about the mission, but he left out some details I thought seemed important. He told about how Moros rained hell on the camp, and that having a dragon as a mount was a blessing, and just plain awesome. He said how he got a rush flying around in the air, and could see why his old friend Jason appreciated it so much. Although he was intruding on Zeus' domain, being a son of Poseidon, it didn't really matter seeing that he moved on from his old life. He resented the gods now, as do I.

He said how Moros intimidated the guard dragon into submission, just by looking at him. I didn't even bat an eyebrow. The Thracian Black Dragon was intimidating enough when he's _not_ trying to kill you. Percy grinned at that part.

Percy then said how he flew up into the night sky of Camp Half-Blood, while Moros lit up the sky with fire and deafening roars. Percy said how he was basically def after his dragon roared, something so loud it echoed across all of Long Island Sound.

"I didn't kill anyone though, like our masters instructed," he assured me. I nodded, smiling slightly. Percy did no seem like one to kill other mortal beings. But he might have to start if he is two of the eldest, most evil Primordial Gods' champion.

We continued talking until I went to lift some weights and he went to talk to Tartarus and Erebus. Talking with the masters is never good, unless you're Percy I guess.

**Percy's PoV:**

I stood straight in a dark chamber, my chin up and my arms at my sides. I stood respectfully, waiting for my summons. I pondered about my encounter with Annabeth at Camp Half-Blood. What was going on with me? Was I-

"Report, Champion," came the ancient, dragged out voice of Tartarus. I could feel the presence of both Erebus and the essence of the pit, but Erebus had yet to speak.

"The mission was successful," I reported. "The demigods of Camp Half-Blood are scared, more scared than they have ever been in their lives. The Olympians are uneasy, and they are still unaware of the true power brewing in this ancient abyss. They are unprepared as well; the demigods are weaker than ever, having been decimated by the past two wars." I awaited for their response. It felt like the two Protogenoi were conversing with each other, although I could not hear.

"Good work Perseus. We are impressed with your skills. We could witness you overpowering the Olympian spawn with ease, due to my control over darkness," Erebus said. But I could tell there was something else he was going to discuss.

"We were also impressed with your general composure, but..." he paused. I knew what was coming, but I kept my cool. Sweat beaded on my forehead. "We do know about you faltering when it came to that blonde girl. Annabeth, correct?" I nodded uneasily.

"I thought we said to leave behind your old life behind, Percy Jackson," Tartarus scolded. I shuffled my feet nervously. They seemed more irritated than angered, but neither of those two emotions were good.

"I'm sorry my lords. It won't happen again," I promised truthfully. The last thing I needed were more distractions...

"Good," they said in unison. "Because if it does... we shall make SURE it does not happen again. Are we clear my champion?" Erebus finished. I nodded.

"Yes masters," I responded. They dismissed me, but before I left, Tartarus told me to stop.

"Perseus. Our next task for you will be assigned within the next week. Stay sharp and test out your new powers a little more," he said, hinting like I was only brushing up on my powers. I thought I was getting the hang of them all, but I guess you never know what powers you receive when blessed by two Primordial gods.

I leisurely strolled to my room to get some shut-eye. It had been almost 24 hours since I had slept, and exhaustion and fatigue were kicking in. On the way, I decided to peek my head into the Chamber of Monsters before hitting the sack. I poked my head inside the room, and saw five red mountains being equipped and fitted with shoulder pauldrons and breastplates of Primordial Obsidian.

My eyes must have been fuzzy, because after blinking a few times and rubbing my eyes, I realized that those _mountains_ were massive giants. They looked like the polar opposites of Hyperboreans. They were flaming slightly, and under their crusting skin their red glow seemed to be coming from flowing lava. Their faces were very flat, as if someone had him them in the face with a massive, giant-sized frying pan. Their eyes looked like murderous, exploding volcanoes, and I'll tell you one thing. They were fearsome.

I asked a nearby Mendin what they were, and the short little creature looked up at me shyly.

"L-lord P-p-perseus, those a-are Magmordians. A-ancient g-g-giants birthed from volcanoes," he replied nervously. I nodded in acceptance, starting to grin wickedly. I must have looked truely evil as my eyes gleamed in the lava-light, for the little Mendin scampered away from me. Adrastos was right. The Mendins were a pain in the ass.

I turned to exit before taking one last look at the Magmordians. They were truly a force to be reckoned with.

I arrived in my room some time later, and after I stripped myself from my clothes, I instanly passed out on my bed, and was consumed by dreams

**Nico's PoV:**

_"_Are you ready to go son?" asked the cold voice of my father, who I had grown closer to over these past few years. Ever since Percy left, I visited Camp Half-Blood less and less. He was my best friend, and seeing him gone with no way of helping him was devastating. I kept in touch with Thalia, Annabeth and Grover though, simply because I didn't want to act distant.

The Olympians, particularly Zeus and Athena, had demanded an emergency meeting on Olympus as soon as possible. Apparently Camp Half-Blood was raided, and one person on an enormous dragon bested the entire camp on his own. When my I heard the news I felt grim. One person doing all that could lead to horrible outcomes. That was about a week ago, though.

I strapped my Stygian Iron sword to my waist, and turned to face my father, Lord of the Dead. We had come to agree upon more things recently. He really wasn't as bad as described, and although he was granted a Throne on Mount Olympus, he preferred to reside in the Underworld. We both completely agreed on one matter. As much as Hades hated Percy Jackson, he agreed with me that Zeus was a complete idiot to throw the Hero of Olympus into Tartarus. And now with rumors of war, and the recent attack on Camp Half-Blood, we needed him more than ever. I sighed.

"Yes father," I said, as I took his arm. He smiled at me and bent the shadows, consuming us in darkness. In a split second we were outside the throne room of Olympus, looking better than ever. Annabeth had really done an extraordinary job remodeling Olympus. There were statues everywhere of all the gods and minor gods, and even famous heroes, nymphs, satyrs, and muses. She had also installed a garden and a memorial for all those who died in the Second Titan and Second Giant Wars.

I walked behind Hades as he pushed the Celestial Bronze double doors open, and he walked to his pitch black throne, which had skulls embedded on it. I walked behind him, giving my camper friends a half-hearted wave. They smiled slightly, before turning their attention at the center throne.

My father sat down in his 50 foot tall form, and I sat on a small black chair at the feet of him. We were all waiting on one person: the King of the Gods himself, Zeus.

Suddenly, as if on cue, the throne room shook. At first people had looks of alarm on their faces, but when thunder boomed and lightning lit up the sky, we all sat down and many campers and some of the gods rolled their eyes. In a flash of smoke, the thunder subsided, and Zeus appeared. He made an entrance only the over-dramatic god of theater could make.

"Drama queen," Hades muttered, causing Poseidon to grin like a madman, and Apollo to snickered. It quickly subsided though, as Zeus raised his hand for silence.

"Let the meeting begin," he announced. Apollo quickly put away his iPod. Hermes got off his phone, and Hephaestus stuff some gears he was working on in his pocket. The campers sat at attention. My father looked bored, although he did understand the seriousness of this meeting.

"As you all know, Camp Half-Blood was attacked by a man on a dragon thought long to be extinct. The Thracian Black Dragon," Zeus started, and some of the gods who were not aware of the dragon went wide-eyed. I looked at my father quizzically, and he looked grim and surprised. The campers needed no reminder of how horrible the creature was. I could see the fear in their eyes, and I probably would be scared too if I had been there. Just the rumors about it were menacing enough.

"The more important thing though, was not the creature. But the man. He is no monster, nor any non humanoid species. That means he was either a god or demigod. My daughter Annabeth said he radiated power that rivaled the Olympian gods on the council, minus the big three," said Athena. She was willing to cut right to the chase. No need to dread on the fact that a dragon nearly destroyed all of camp.

Athena looked at Annabeth to confirm, and Annabeth nodded.

"He was incredibly powerful. It is very unlikely he is a demigod, but something else," she said, as her nostrils flared ever so slightly and her eyes gleamed uneasily. I squinted my eyes at her. She was hiding something.

I seemed to be the only one who noticed though, so I quickly turned my head from her and paid attention to the meeting.

"Thank you Annabeth Chase," said Zeus. He looked uneasy as well. It's not everyday Zeus shows up to take someone on, only to arrive when they are already gone. Frankly, he looked pissed off. He gestured at Athena to continue, for she was the battle strategist and good at deciphering puzzles.

"Hephaestus, thanks to the installment of his video cameras all over camp, was able to capture some footage on Hephaestus TV," she said, as the god of metalworking nodded with a crooked smile. He snapped his fingers and a large projector appeared in the middle of the room, displayed in a way so everyone could see it perfectly. That was one high-tech TV.

"What baffles me is why the guard dragon Peleus of my blasted camp let him in," grumbled Dionysus, who sipped on a Diet Coke with boredom clear on his face. He sat up straight after Zeus glared daggers at him though.

"Well brother, you are about to find out how," Athena said to the god of wine. The screen flickered to life, and the valley of camp was seen on the screen. There was a camera on Thalia's pine, right by the Golden Fleece so it was concealed apparently. It looked like Peleus was sleeping, until a loud thud shook the tree and surrounding ground. Peleus jumped up and blew some fire, only to cower back in fear as two blood-red, massive, terrifying eyes glared at the young dragon. The fire lit up the dragon, and we could all see how menacing he was.

Eighty feet of pure muscle on an all black dragon, who has huge wings and massive spikes atop his body. I could see why Peleus was scared. But what really got me scared was the man who was on top of the dragon.

He looked about six three in height, and was grinning wickedly at the scene he had witnessed. Athena had paused the screen. His face was covered by the shadow from a black hoodie. His features were barely visible, but he looked familiar.

"This is the man we are talking about," Athena said. Everyone took the information in with thought. "He is dangerous. He bested the entire camp alone. Here, you will see," she said, gesturing for Hephaestus to continue. He snapped his fingers and the recording started playing again. The man started talking when the screen came to life.

"Now, now Moros. You don't wanna be intimidating and scaring your younger cousin now do you?" he asked, his voice dripping with amusement. So the dragon's name was Moros. The man clad in dark attire had a familiar voice, but it sounded twisted with malice. I looked around the throne room. Some gods and most of the campers appeared to be thinking the same thing. Zeus spoke up once more.

"Apparently the dragon is named after the God of Doom. The actually Moros is looked away in Tartarus, so there is no possible way that could be him," the thunder-god said. At the mention of Tartarus, the room temperature dropped, and I shuddered. There was ancient evil behind that name.

"But we still do not know the man's identity," Artemis said. "That is our greatest concern at the moment. If we can find out who he is we can surely stop him," she said, looking at Athena. The wisdom goddess looked grim. "Right?" Artemis asked unsurely. Athena then just played the video again.

The night sky was black. The Camp looked peaceful, and it was a calm and warm night. Suddenly, a deafening roar shook the throne room from the sound system. Fire lit up the night sky at Camp Half-Blood. It seemed so real on the screen, even though it was the past.

I could see Annabeth running around, rallying the camp, as the dragon Moros breathed fireballs at the cabins and camp. It was hard to see the dragon, for he was pitch black. Black as night. The campers' arrows meekly just bounced off the dragon's skin.

Moros suddenly landed on the big house, and his red eyes pierced through the morale of the now mustered campers. He snorted fire, and then lowered his head. The man in black gracefully and professionally jumped off the Moros' neck, and landed on the ground. That was a full four stories. He should have died.

The mystery man landed with a thud, down on one knee, before standing up slowly and while intimidating the campers. They all took steps back He smiled, but not from joy. From pure blood lust and desire.

The campers took aim, but none fired. The man walked directly towards them, grinning wickedly and evilly, as he pulled out a black sword matching his clothing. A small Apollo boy lost grip on his arrow, and it sailed right at the man's head.

I thought for sure that the man was done. He seemed to be walking directly towards Annabeth, as if he had a long-lasting grudge with her. He rolled his eyes when he saw the arrow released, shook his head, and stuck out his hand.

The arrow sailed right at it, and he grabbed it out of the air. Apollo gasped. Ares' eyes widened and all the Olympians were shocked. I looked over at the campers, who all had grim looks on their faces. Annabeth gulped. I knew she was hiding something.

The man then kept walking towards the campers, and Annabeth yelled at them to fire at him. As all the arrows were unleashed upon him, he suddenly disappeared into the shadows. I gasped, as did my father.

"H-howw?" Hades asked as his eyes widened. Hephaestus snapped, and the video stopped on the image of the man being consumed by shadows. Athena looked at her uncle.

"Uncle, I believe you of all people know what this is," she said calmly but seriously. Some of the gods looked confused, but my dad cleared his throat.

"That man their, just shadow travelled. That is something only my children, and hellhound can do," he said uneasily. Some gods exchanged nervous glances. I was even shocked. I knew of no other god or demigods who could shadow travel other than my father.

"That's not possible! You took a vow Hades" shouted Zeus. He seemed pissed off at this thought, for it seemed he was thinking that Hades broke his oath before the vow of the Big Three was dismissed.

"Zeus, that is not my child," roared Hades with anger at the accusation. "I swear on the river Styx!" Thunder boomed outside, booming, sealing the promise he made. Nothing happened to Hades. Zeus grudgingly sat down, still fuming with rage. He motioned to Athena to go ahead, and she did.

The video jumped to life once more, and the man disappeared into the bent darkness around him. I furrowed my brow in curiosity. I had a feeling I knew this guy.

A cry of pain was heard on the tape, and it seemed to come from the back of the campers formations. The man was attacking the campers left and right, and I thought he was mercilessly killing them, until I gazed closer at the man's sword work. He was disarming and knocking out the campers, sometimes maiming them, but it looked like he was avoiding killing them.

It was incredible. The one man defeated over forty campers without even breaking a sweat. Ares was on the edge of his seat smiling, until a glare from Athena sent him shrinking into his seat.

Athena shut the tape off, and stood in front of the audience before her, eyes gleaming with worry.

"This is a force to be reckoned with," she announced. "Camp Half-Blood needs to train harder. Our children need to be better prepared for another attack." She looked like she was avoiding a very important fact. Poseidon muttered something inaudibly.

"What was that brother?" asked Zeus, with a slight tinge of annoyance in his voice. Poseidon's eyes flashed dangerously, as he lifted his head, and looked at his brother.

"I said, it is not possible," he repeated, his voice raising. Athena looked upset but knew it was true, and Zeus looked angry that Poseidon felt this way.

"And why, Poseidon, do you _feel_ this way?" Zeus asked.

"Because the most powerful demigod to ever live will no be there to aid the camp," he said, glaring daggers at Zeus. Zeus rose from his seat, thunder booming. I looked at the campers. They were slowly scooting their chairs backwards.

"He killed my son Poseidon! HE SHALL NEVER LEAVE THE PIT!" Zeus roared. Lightning flashed outside. Suddenly, the smell of the ocean entered the room, and Olympus was suffering a small earthquake.

"ZEUS! PERCY JACKSON WAS INNOCENT! WE ALL KNOW IT! YOU ARE JUST TOO STUBBORN TO ADMIT IT!" Poseidon rumbled back. Both were fuming with rage, fists clenched and eyes burning like miniature explosions. Zeus's bolt appeared in hand while Poseidon's trident appeared in his hand. Both steaming with fury, they locked eyes with each other.

They looked about to enter battle when a bright white flashed, and everything in the room went silent. I shielded my eyes from the light, being accustomed to the darkness of the underworld.

After the flash cleared, I heard gasps across the room. I opened my eyes to see three incredibly old women standing in the middle of the room, knitting the largest pair of socks I've ever seen. They were covered in wrinkles, and held a string that was half sea-green, and the other half pitch black as night. They had a serious look upon their faces, and what I've heard about the Fates is they only appear when someone is going to die. Someone Important.

Annabeth gasped. Grover turned pale. The gods had shocked expressions upon their faces, until Zeus and Poseidon quickly put their weapons away and knelt before them. Zeus was the first to speak.

"All hail the Fates, daughters of Ananke."

**So that's chapter 6.**

**Like I said up top, please review and PM with advice or any ideas that you want to contribute. You never know, I might include your idea!**

**Thanks for reading. Loved it? Hated it? tell me so I can fix it for the future.**

**Maybe if you're lucky I'll post the next chapter over this weekend :).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading and I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	7. Intensive Training & Spiritual Awakening

**How much do you guys hate me for leaving you on a cliffhanger? Haha admit it was hilarious. Hope you're happy with this chapter.**

**As to answer one reviewers question, No, I did not make up Tartarus and Erebus. They are known was Primordial Gods, or the first, eldest immortals on earth. In many greek mythological creation stories, it starts out with Chaos "birthing" Gaea, and Gaea birthing Ouranus who became her husband. In others, there were many different primordial gods and goddesses who ruled the earth before the titans. Anyways, hope that answers your question.**

**I hope you like this next chapter. Less action that normal, but lots of explaining and training done. I think it will make things a lot more intriguing and interesting for the future of this story. Also it is more of a filler chapter, but it has its unique moments and interesting parts. Anyways, read and REVIEW. **

**I got about 14 reviews last chapter! That was awesome. I'm now at over 60 followers, 6.5 thousand views, almost 40 comments and over 40 favorites. Thanks for all the support.**

**On with the story, I hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my characters and plot ideas.**

Annabeth's Pov:

"ZEUS! PERCY JACKSON WAS INNOCENT! WE ALL KNOW IT! YOU ARE JUST TOO STUBBORN TO ADMIT IT!" Poseidon rumbled back at Zeus' accusation of Percy. Both were fuming with rage, fists clenched and eyes burning like miniature explosions. Zeus's bolt appeared in hand while Poseidon's trident appeared in his hand. Both steaming with fury, they locked eyes with each other.

They looked about to enter battle when a bright white flashed, and everything in the room went silent.

After the flash cleared, I heard gasps across the room. I looked up from my chair in the throne room, only to gasp at what I saw. The Fates themselves, the daughters of the Primordial Goddess Ananke. They were covered in wrinkles, and held a string that was half sea-green, and the other half pitch black as night. _Percy,_ I thought_. _

Grover turned pale. The gods had shocked expressions upon their faces, until Zeus and Poseidon quickly put their weapons away and knelt before them. Zeus was the first to speak.

"All hail the Fates, daughters of Ananke."

Quickly, everyone in the room knelt down. I snapped out of my trance before kneeling down as well. The gods looked reluctant to kneel before anyone, but having three ancient beings, as old as the Titans present in the room, they had no choice.

As I was kneeling, Atropos, the middle fate held up her hands.

"Do not kneel to us Olympians. We do not like to be felt as royalty," she said. Her sisters, Clotho and Lachesis, nodded in agreement. Zeus was the first to regain his wits, being the leader and all.

"What brings us the honor as to be treated by your presence?" Zeus asked. Atropos had a look on her face that clearly seemed like Zeus was an idiot. Lachesis then looked directly into the Thunder God's eyes.

"We come with grave news. Can anyone here guess whose thread of life this is?" she asked. I looked around. Many of the campers looked dumbfounded, but some of their eyes grew as realization struck them. Poseidon, however, was jumping out of his seat as he realized whose it was.

"M-my son. Percy Jackson?" he asked the three women. They nodded grimly. The gods exchanged nervous glances. Zeus looked irritated that they even brought that name up, and he was about to open his mouth when he shut it quickly after receiving a glare from my mother. I chuckled silently to myself.

"Is he, you know... dead?" asked a camper. Atropos stepped forward, thread in hand.

"No. His thread is not cut. However, he is beyond our power." As she said this, she gestured to where the string turned from green to black.

"Then what happened?" asked Poseidon with determination. Clotho sighed.

"When Zeus threw Perseus Jackson into Tartarus, we lost our vision of him. We do not know his whereabouts, are anything for that matter. But we do know something. He is immortal now," she said. My eyes widened. The only way he could be immortal was if a god gave him their sacred blessing. And if he really was that man who attacked us... oh gods.

"What do you mean, Immortal?" boomed Zeus. Hades rolled his eyes. Nico did the same, almost as if to say, _no duh_. They really hated Zeus, as did I. But I was smart enough to know that if you don't respect Zeus then your life will cease to exist.

"He is immortal like one of Artemis' hunters. Only able to die in combat," Atropos replied.

"But how?" asked Poseidon. I wanted to ask the same question.

"We do not know. All we do know is that mother Ananke, Primordial Goddess of Destiny and Fate, has foreseen that he is the one who will tip the scales in the upcoming battle against darkness. Whether it is for the sake of good or evil," replied Lachesis. Before any of the Olympians could ask any more questions, the same white light appeared, blinding the room. As quickly as they had come, they had left.

"A Primordial Goddess alive and at large, here on Earth? This is bad. This is really bad," my mother said. I looked at her in shock. She usually kept her cool when receiving news. I couldn't blame her though. The Primordials were thought to have faded. Being the most powerful deities on our planet, they could easily overthrow the Gods and the Pantheon of Olympus as we know it. And normally when one of a species or race is still alive... the others are as well. I shuddered. Chiron looked skittish, which was very unlike him.

"Ananke is troublesome news, I know. But they said Percy will make an impact on the an upcoming battle against darkness for the better or worse..." said Poseidon, with excitement, but full of worry. There was no telling where he was or whose side he was on. My eyes stung with tears. _Oh Percy.. I should have been there for you,_ I thought to myself, as a sensation of dread overcame me.

"We must prepare for war. We do not know how or when it will begin, but we know it is inevitable. We were attacked by a very powerful being just a week ago, and with the Fates' warnings, we know it will be the hardest battle we have ever fought," spoke Zeus to the gods and campers. "Hephaestus, I want you to increase the defense mechanisms around Camp Half-Blood. Try to make the barrier more powerful, and add more security cameras and sensors to ensure security," Hephaestus nodded.

"We will be fighting the forces of darkness," said Zeus, nervously looking at his brothers, which was very unlike him. "The Primordial Deities are alive and at large, and if we are fighting darkness, then we are fighting a being with immense power and unrelenting force," he finished. I gasped as realization struck my face. I got some looks from the other campers who knew not what Zeus was talking about.

"We are fighting Erebus," Zeus whispered to his fellow gods, his fingers trembling. The Olympians gods and goddesses looked at each other with pure fear in their eyes. The campers wanted to find out, but Zeus held up his hand and dismissed the campers, as not to cause problems or worry. I could only worry if Percy was willing to use his vendetta against Zeus in this "upcoming war." I really hoped not.

**Third Person PoV:**

Percy Jackson, after sleeping for a full day and training for the past week, was slowly becoming more powerful. He could already tell that his skills were improving, as well as his powers. He had trained day in and out, involving Moros in some scenarios, and involving working as a team with Adrastos. When they fought together, no amount of automaton dummies could even touch them.

In the headquarters of the Primordial Gods, they didn't use their monsters as training because even though they reform, it takes a lot of Tartarus' power to make them reform faster. So instead, they use straw dummies, and when training intensely they use automatons, to make the situation more realistic. The automatons were about eight feet in height, and there were hundreds of them. Percy and Adrastos fought against about 50 per training session, and although they were very agile, strong, and durable, Percy and Adrastos were better.

When Percy would train with Moros, it involved fighting from on top of the great dragon and slashing at the dummies and automatons below, while Moros clawed, bit, breathed fire, and slammed his tail into him. That's one of the dangerous, and insanely difficult things about fighting a dragon of his caliber. Not only was his skin impenetrable, but he could also attack with his mouth, claws, and tail at the same time.

Percy and his dragon also would go up above ground to practice flying maneuvers, such as a certain thing Percy liked to call: Hidden Fire. They would bring ten automatons up to practice, and when on Moros, Percy would command him to fly high into the sky. The dragon would do a loop, and on the way back down, he would charge straight at the enemies at full speed. Percy would bend the shadows to make him appear behind the dummies, and he would slash away at them. However, this only worked at night, for Percy had not learned how to shadow travel in broad daylight yet.

Little did he know though, that Erebus and Tartarus had a "special," surprise that day.

After breakfast, Percy and Adrastos got ready for training. However, Percy stopped as he felt his head hurt.

_Perseus, come to the spiritual chamber before you go to train. It is important and will help you with your training,_ spoke the voice of Tartarus in his head. Percy looked around to make sure no one else heard it.

"Hey Adrastos, I'll catch up with you. I got some stuff I got to attend to," he said.

"Alright Perce. Just don't take to long. It gets boring as Hades training alone," he said back. Percy laughed a little before turning around and walking down the great hall. He looked up at the roof, and read the ancient prophecy that the Lord of Time Chronos had foreseen and predicted centuries ago. _I wonder what the other Primordials are like_, he thought to himself as he entered the chamber.

_Light the torches, Champion _ said Erebus in his deep, dark voice. Percy did as he was told, before sitting down in the middle of the room in a meditative lotus position. The dim light that coursed throughout the room was eerie.

"Clear your mind Percy, for today, we start another phase of your training," said Tartarus.

"And what is that, milord?" asked their Champion, eager to learn more from the Primordial Gods.

"We will teach you how to harness darkness, shadows, and the power behind one's name. These are very important, especially the name part," Erebus replied. Percy was confused. How could a name be so powerful?

"I know what you are wondering Perseus. How is a name as powerful as harnessing darkness. Well, I'll tell you. Think about how when someone mentions my name, Tartarus, the room grows colder, and it seems more evil is present. Has this ever happened to you?" asked Tartarus. Percy thought hard. He did remember those times when the name of the pit was mentioned, and how each and every time it was the room grew colder and you could literally feel evil in the room.

"Yes, I do. I felt like I was being watched each time," Percy replied.

"That is because you _were _being watched. That is some of the power being a name. Zeus, for instance, gets agitated when insulted or whatnot. If you use his name, thunder booms where there are no clouds. These are just examples, young one. You will learn to grasp this power. Not only does it make your name a fearful thing to say, but it also grants you the ability to temporarily be present wherever it is used. That is one way I have watched you, Percy," Tartarus said. Percy basically had an epiphany. No one they had known about him, and had seen his every move. Tartarus, in the Second Giant War, was mentioned frequently. As well as in the Second Titan War, how Kronos and his brothers had been freed from Tartarus. Erebus, on the other hand, wasn't mentioned as much. But he was much more powerful than Tartarus and was present when darkness was present.

"Percy. Today, you will learn how to shadow-travel, even when it is broad daylight," Erebus said. Percy smiled. This was going to be fun. "Are you ready, Champion?" he asked. Percy nodded.

"Then let's begin," Tartarus said. Percy started to breathe deeply.

"Clear your mind, Champion. You must be free of thought to be able to grasp this great knowledge and power," Percy tried to clear his mind, but he could force his mind to clear them out. He began to become frustrated.

"I can't do it," he said with shame. He hung his head before raising his chin once more with determination in his dark, orb-like eyes.

"No worry. Think of something peaceful. Do not think of nothing. Think of the lack of everything. The emptiness of space. The presence, of nothing," Tartarus replied. Percy was confused. What he just said made no sense whatsoever. But he did as he was told. Suddenly, he could feel the flow of the sea going throughout his mind, and the the tides taking the water and his thoughts away. His mind was then filled with darkness and emptiness.

"Good. Now, we will teach you how to grasp your power over darkness and shadow." Erebus' voice was speaking to Percy now. The son of Poseidon was in a trance What I want you to do is to think of becoming one with the darkness. Take control of your mind, and merge your mind, body, and flesh with the darkness." Perseus nodded, and began to concentrate on the inside of his mind. He could feel a doorway in his mind. It was shut, and he needed to open it. There were three spheres of light approaching the doorway, but the doorway held place.

"Percy, you must allow that doorway in your soul to open. Only then can you become one with the shadows," Tartarus spoke. Percy used all his willpower into opening the door with the three spheres of light. The doorway creaked open, and the lights were consumed by darkness. Percy snapped out of his trance. He was beaded with sweat.

He didn't feel the same though. He felt... different. Like he was more connected to his dim environment somehow.

"Did it work?" he asked. He could hear a faint chuckle from the two Primordials, and he frowned.

"See for yourself," the ancient god of darkness said back. Before Percy could say a word, he found himself on the soft grass of the San Francisco hills. There was a nice, broad daylight. Percy became aware that there were shadows all around him; under rocks, beside each tree. Pretty much everywhere. His senses became more acute; his eyes were more keen. He could hear slight movements from afar.

"This is incredible," he gasped, with an awestruck expression on his face.

"Now, use your new-found knowledge to shadow travel back to our headquarters," he ordered. Although standing in the middle of an open field, covered in sunshine and no darkness at all, Percy felt a lot more powerful. His face beaded with sweat, as he felt power well up within him. He was frustrated when nothing happened, except for a constant flow of power and energy building up within him.

"Good, now focus that power into darkness and shadow," Erebus voiced. Percy took in the information, as he converted this growing energy inside of him into thoughts of darkness. His eyes were closed with concentration, but as he opened his eyes he saw that he was surrounded with shadows outlining his body. _Whoa,_ he thought.

"Now travel back to Tartarus."

From there Percy knew that all he had to do was focus on the spiritual chamber he was on only minutes before. He felt his body fade into darkness as the shadowy outline around him bent, and disappeared.

Percy stepped out of the shadows in the same, dimly lit room he was once in.

"That was sick," he gaped, looking at his hands with happy look on his face. He was about to try it out again before Tartarus' voice ordered him to relax and sit in the lotus position in the middle of the room. Percy did so reluctantly, but he knew he would have to wait to keep practicing it. Anyway, Tartarus would probably teach something really cool to Percy.

"Is it time to learn the power behind one's name. Like I said earlier, the room grows colder and fills with my presence when one says my name, Tartarus." As he said that, Percy Jackson noticed the temperature drop. "Like what just happened there," he added. Percy nodded. "Now I will tell you why. Since ancient times, a name has made a specific person or entity unique in their own way. Godly beings and immortal beings, all who are descendants and children of Chaos, the Creator, have a little more power over this ancient ability to be present in the general are of when people utter your name or title.

"Some of the reasons that many people do not know for this are that all intelligent life on earth: mortals, nymphs, demigods, gods, Titans, Primordial Gods, monsters and creatures, all have a sixth-sense to this. Have you ever heard that old superstition, 'you always know when someone is talking about you,'?" Percy thought about it, and realized that many times has he gotten the feeling he was being discussed or talked about. Even now he had that feeling.

"Yes lord Tartarus," he said.

"That is because you, being an intelligent life-form, do have that sixth-sense. However, direct spawn of Primordial Gods and Goddesses have the ability more so than mortals. That doesn't mean, however, that you as a demigod cannot master this art. I am a very powerful deity, and because of this it is much easier to find the source of people talking about me, fill the room with my presence to let them know to watch their backs (for intimidation reasons), and then proceed to spy on them.

"The basics, like I said, are to locate the source of where they are mentioning your name. You must telepathically pinpoint the location of where you believe it is happening. There should be a flash of power inside your mind, like a signal flare coming from a location. You must focus on the source of this so called flare. Once located, you must pour your energy into not physically, but spiritually travelling there.

"This seems difficult, but is not. Just focus on your body staying in one place while your mind wanders. The next thing is to go ahead and listen for as long as possibly. That is the difficult part. It should tire you out immensely. However, to listen and to insert your presence into a certain place are two _very different _things. In a short amount of practice of this, you should be able to make your presence known in your unique way, without any strain or stress to your mind. However, listening on one's conversation requires immense amounts of energy, and a very strong will-power," Tartarus lectured. Percy, all this time had mentally taken notes and tried his best to memorize this order. He focused on ignoring his ADHD, but it kept on trying to make him focus on other, less important things.

"Try it now, Perseus," Tartarus said. "Ease your mind and relax. I am sure you are a very popular subject for discussion," the spirit of the abyss mocked, adding a small laugh to it afterwards. Percy's cheeks turned red before returning to their natural pigment.

He began to focus his mind, and clear it using the technique he was taught earlier. He though of the sea and its currents, pulling his thoughts away from him. Once done, Percy began to focus, breathing in and out, with his eyes closed shut. He relaxed his muscles and his mind. He could feel flares of energy pulsing from afar. He tried to pinpoint them but to no avail.

"Focus Percy. Think of the closest place you might hear your name," Tartarus said encouragingly. Percy thought about the closest demigods to the San Francisco area. Of course, Camp Jupiter was within 100 miles of Tartarus. He tried to image a view of Camp Jupiter from above, which he had only seen from the Argo II. Once captured, he could feel soft glowing spots coming from the Camp. He tried to envision where but he could not.

"Try again," he said. Percy nodded, before looking at the mental image of Camp Jupiter. He so the little Tiber, the Field of Mars, and New Rome. However, a large pulse was coming from the senate building. Percy cleared his mind, and willed his energy and essence into the location. What happened next astonished him.

He could see the entire senate room, but not from one angle. He had a full 360 degree angle of the room, with a 3D view. It was more marvelous than anything he had ever experienced before, besides swimming in the deep ocean of course. _That reminds me, I need to do that, _he thought to himself. But he immediately refocused when the image began to fade from his lack of concentration. He could see Octavian, the worse augur ever and a huge pain the ass for Percy. He spotted the praetors Jason and Reyna, and the Centurions he knew; Frank, Hazel and Dakota.

He could hear words but they were faint. He willed his energy to balance more towards auditory than visionary, and although his image blurred out of focus slightly, he could hear everything with precision.

"Remember soldiers of Rome," boomed Reyna's voice. "You may not, I repeat, MAY NOT, leave camp grounds under any circumstances, until it is more safe to exit the premises. It too dangerous being so close to the pit," she must be talking about Tartarus, he though, "and there are many odd and powerful species of monsters roaming the Berkeley hills. This crime is punishable by house-arrest," she finished. Jason stood up and thanked Reyna for her wise words.

"Also, we have news that the former Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, is going to be the deciding factor in a soon to come war. This is knowledge from the Olympians themselves," Jason said. However, Percy noticed that when his name was mentioned, the lighting in the room began to grow dimmer, and a slight darkness washed over the hall. The senators looked around suspiciously and oblivious to the fact that Percy was spying. There was also a faint smell of salt-water in the room. _Far out, _he thought to himself. He looked around once more before the image began to fade.

Next thing he knew, he was back in Tartarus, soaked with sweat and fatigued greatly. His head throbbed, and he quickly looked around for his ambrosia packets he kept with his jacket that he had removed before the training started. He fumbled through his clothing until he picked out four ambrosia squares, and ate away at them. It tasted like Mexican food for some reason, but it was still very appealing.

In the blink of an eye Percy was back on his feet.

"Good work, Champion. You are already a more powerful Champion than me or my brother could ever have imagined. I hope you use your new skills well," he said, implying that he wanted Percy to spy some more. "Now go get some rest before dinner. I'm sure you'll be needed around them. In the meantime, I will be meeting with Erebus, so do not interrupt me."

"Yes, master Tartarus," Percy said, before bowing his head and walking out of the room. He had a mad grin on his face as he walked down the hall. Exhausted and sweaty, he went to take a shower. He entered his "chamber," which he liked to call it, and opened his bathroom door. He stripped off his gross clothes, and entered the overhead rain shower that was somehow in the pit of Tartarus. He couldn't feel any plumbing, so it must have been magical. He willed the water to wet his skin, and he felt rejuvenated by the water.

After five or ten minutes he turned off the water, willed his body to be dry, and put on some clean, black clothes, matching his obsidian eyes. He lay on his bed and tried to get some rest, trying to think on what Tartarus had said.

_In a short amount of practice of this, you should be able to make your presence known in your unique way, without any strain or stress to your mind._ Did that mean he could subconsciously listen in on other's conversation mentioning him, even when asleep? Or whenever someone said the name, Percy Jackson, they would smell salt-water and the room would grow dimmer? His philosophical insights eventually brought him into a deep sleep. What he didn't know, however, was that he was about to find out the answers.

**How'd you like it? Too Confusing? I wanted to add some of my originality to the story, instead of following mainstream Percy/ Primordial plotlines. And the powers seemed basic, so I wanted to add some Pizzazz, so to say. Anyway, the next chapter should be up by friday. This was more of a filler, adding some new abilities and all, but the next one will introduce some new, super-duper hardcore monsters called Wyrms. Link is on my profile. Sort of dragons, sort of not. You'll find out. They'll be AWESOME.**

**MORE monsters coming in the next few chapters. Some original, and most thanks to Wacko12, who has the decency and contributive attitude to suggest monsters for the story. Thanks again, Wacko12.**

**You guys can also contribute. I've yet to be PMed for any plot points to be added, but I probably will add the stuff you guys wanna see.**

**stay tuned for the next chapter. It should be out by friday at the latest.**

**I will update soon. Please Review!**


	8. Forbidden Love and Revelations

**Hey guys. I know I promised it friday, and I worked so hard today to get it to you. Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and follows. I got so many on the last chapter and it really means a lot. I have finally gotten over 10,000 views, and I am really motivated to keep writing.**

**the story's intensity will pick up a lot next chapter. Expect some intense moments everyone. Anyway, judging by the many reviews and PM's about Percabeth, I have decided to provide you all with your wish. I am trying hard not to force this, but if it does seem forced, please tell me. I don't want to ruin a story by forcing relationships. Keep reading, and don't forget to review! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, but I do own my OC's and plot ideas.**

**Percy's PoV:**

I knew I was in a dream the second I felt something amiss. I was not in my bed, nor was I even underground. I felt like I was floating over a certain familiar valley, but it was nighttime and I could only see dim lights. _Camp Half-Blood, _ I thought. It felt like there was a pulse of energy coming from the beach, and I decided to focus on it. Even though I was in a dream, Tartarus said that I should be able to use my powers just like normal. I was just in a subconscious state; my brain was still active, he said, so I could still focus my will power to do simple tasks.

I looked down at my body, except it wasn't there. I was basically invisible; a wisp in the night. I decided to focus on the energy being emitted nearby the beach. I willed my ethereal body to disperse into shadows, and the next thing I knew, I was lurking in the shadows by the shore of the Long Island Sound. The sound of each wave crashing on the sand was soothing, and it was like music to my ears. It had been five years since I had been in the water. _Since I had seen Annabeth,_ I thought, a feeling of pain washing over me. It had been over _five_ years since I had seen the love of my life. I quickly pushed the thought from my head. My masters would not allow me to think like that. But I couldn't help it. I guess love trumped the emotions of fear, and I guess my loyalty to Annabeth was as strong as the loyalty towards my masters, despite how they said my loyalty shouldn't be a problem anymore.

The sight of the ocean had distracted me so much that I forgot my purpose of coming down here. I looked down again. Still invisible. I was looking for a source of the energy when I heard the sound of crying. I listened intently and heard short sobs and gasps for air. I looked down the shoreline and saw a familiar blonde girl, with beautiful and mysterious gray eyes. Her head was in her hands and she was crying like I had never seen her before. She was talking to herself as well.

"Why, Percy, why?" she asked, looking up at the sky, almost as if she wanted it to answer back. I frowned. Despite the warnings from Erebus and Tartarus, it was just too much to see Annabeth like this. The air suddenly smelt like salt-water, although I think only noticed it. We were at the beach after all. I drifted towards her.

"What did you get yourself into? Oh Percy... I should have been there for you," she whispered out between sobs. I felt pity for her, and something I hadn't felt for a while. Longing. At that point I was right behind her, but she still couldn't see me.

"This is all my fault," she cried softly. At that point I had had it. She was not putting this upon herself.

"No, it's not," I murmured aloud, thinking no one else would hear. I was invisible, after all. And this was a dream. My actual body was in the pit of Tartarus. Annabeth, however, immediately turned around with a dagger drawn. She looked around, her eyes squinting, trying to find a source of the sound.

"Who's there," she said. "Show yourself!" Annabeth backed away from where I was, although still oblivious to what made the noise. I had the feeling I should return to Tartarus, but I couldn't let this opportunity pass. I had to speak my mind to her, regardless of what my masters would think.

"Annabeth, it's me," I said again. This time she looked right where I was. Her eyes looked slightly fearful, but then widened when she realized who the voice belonged to. She gasped and blinked a couple of times, to make sure she wasn't imagining this.

"Percy?" she asked. She looked like she had just seen a ghost... well, she was looking at one right now.

"Yes, Wise Girl, its me," I said. Her face broke into a half-glare and half-grin, until she gasped suddenly. She was looking down at my body, and that's when I realized my body was now composed of shadows and darkness, like there was a layer of tenebrous blackness covering my body.

"B-but..." she didn't know what to say. She was about to bombard me with questions when she suddenly walked up to my shadowy body and punched at my face. The fist went right through my head and out the other side, but I was only surprised, and I felt no pain. She cocked her head to the side in astonishment, but anger swelled within her gray eyes.

"Calm down Annabeth-"

"CALM DOWN! YOU TRIED TO KILL ME AND BURN THE CAMP DOWN! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PERCY!" She screamed at me, as her eyes started to water. She kept screaming and cutting off my explanations, and despite my efforts to calm her down, she wouldn't shut up. After a couple of minutes I had enough.

"SILENCE!" I roared. She stumbled back and stopped talking. "Look, Annabeth, there is no possible way you can be mad at me right now. ZEUS is the one who through me into that blasted abyss in the first place! Although, it's not as bad as you think," I said to her, with a hint of anger in my voice.

"Then why'd you try to kill me?" she asked.

"It was against my will, Annabeth. Seeing you brought back so many memories of camp, that I... I thought of all the good times, but all the betrayal at the end was just too much. After all I did for Zeus, he punishes me for something I didn't do. What a dumbass," I said. Annabeth was just looking out into the ocean. I think the shadowy form kind of creeped her out. We sat in silence for a little before she started speaking again.

"You said that it wasn't all that bad, down in Tarta-" she started, but I quickly cut her off.

"NO! Don't say his name. He'll know I'm here," I said to her quickly. She nodded, until she had a question in her eyes.

"He? Don't you mean it?" She asked until her eyes widened when she put the pieces together. "So the rumors are true... the Primordials," she said. I nodded my head of darkness. "Percy, why are you doing this? Why are you involved with them?"

"Because it's all I have, Annabeth. The gods don't want me, that's for certain. The only people who miss me are you, Thalia, Nico, and Chiron. My own dad didn't even try to stop Zeus," I said meekly, until I felt rage surge through my body. I tried to quell it as Annabeth started talking.

"That's not true Percy. Your dad loves you. Searches for you daily."

"Then why hasn't he searched in the most obvious place I should be? Ever thought of going down into the pit, where I would be? No, the gods are too fearful. They don't have the balls to tread down there," I spat. Annabeth flinched.

"Percy, no gods have ever gone down there. They are fearful for what lurks in the shadows," she said. I rolled my eyes, but she didn't notice.

"I could best every monster down there, except for maybe a few," I boasted with disgust. The Olympians were too fearful for what _really _lurked down there.

"I know you can, Percy. But please, come back. There is still time. We need you anyway. The Fates showed up and informed us that the Primordial Goddess Ananke predicted long ago that _you_ are the deciding factor of the war. Whomever you side with will win Percy," she pleaded, her eyes tearing up. But I held fast.

"Annabeth, there is no possible way I am helping that _swine_ Zeus. You know I didn't kill Zade. So does everybody else. Tartarus and Erebus have provided for me simply wish to rid the world of the Olympian tyranny," I said to her. She looked at me incredulously.

"Do you really think they are _good,_ Percy?"

"Better than gods who castaway a person who saved their asses multiple time, yes," I countered. I could see the frustration build within her eyes, but it quickly died down, as they started to bleed water once more. She started fidgeting with a something on her finger. I looked down at it, and looked away. I quickly did a double take as I noticed it was the ring I was going to propose to her with.

"Annabeth... is that... my ring I got you?" I asked. She nodded meekly before bawling once more. The emerald and two diamonds gleamed in the moonlight. I sighed.

"Percy, all I want to do is be with you! I love you so much and it's been five years. Please come back to the light... do it for me," she begged between sobs. I knew that I was never helping Zeus again, no matter how much I wanted to be with her. But maybe...

"Annabeth... What if you come with me?" I asked truthfully. She turned her head towards me quickly, staring me down as if to say, _what are you talking about_.

"Percy... I don't know. I can't think of fighting against my friends like that... I'm sorry," she said sorrowfully. She looked down at the ground, sadness on her face.

We sat there for a couple more minutes, enjoying each other's company in an awkward way. We stared at the ocean, and the stars looked so beautiful reflecting across Long Island Sound. So many memories rushed through my mind, it almost gave me a headache. I noticed that it had almost been an hour, and I was incredibly exhausted for some reason.

"Annabeth, I must go. The offer stills stands to join us, mind you, but if you do not, I understand. Don't take it personally if I hurt you or your friends; it is just my duties as Champion," I said to her as my form started to fade into the shadows. She waved goodbye, saying I love you, as my mind travelled back into my physical body.

I woke with a start, muscles aching with soreness and I was dripping and pouring with sweat. Tartarus wasn't joking when he said that it would be strenuous to listen in on a conversation. He should've said how exhausting it would be to actually _join_ that conversation. I stood up and showered quickly, thinking on everything that had happened in my dream. I thought if it was all false, but it pushed that thought aside. Demigod dreams were _never_ normal, and frequently featured out-of-body experiences.

I dried off and got dressed, hoping to get some early morning training in before breakfast. But first I was going to report to my masters what I had learned last night. Not only was there another Primordial Goddess alive and well, thought to have faded long ago, but Annabeth had also said that they were looking for me and trying whatever they could to find and make me fight for them. Pfft. As if.

I was opening the door to the training room when an assassin from the Order walked up to me before bowing.

"No need to bow, soldier," I said, still getting used to this whole Champion thing. They never said I'd have to command an army.

"You are needed by the masters, Champion Perseus," he said. I nodded before walking towards the spiritual chamber where I would meet with the Primordials. I could only hope this wouldn't go bad.

**Third Person PoV:**

Percy Jackson knelt in the middle of the spiritual chamber. Dim torches lit the room ever so slightly, so that there was an ominous glow throughout the chamber. Percy looked down at the earthen floor, awaiting the arrival of his masters. He began to wonder about what he had with Annabeth. If there was still hope. He obviously still loved her, and she loved him as well, but the situation was far too perilous at the moment. He could only hope that she would accept his offer. Then they would be together at last, after the ever so long five years that they had spent apar-

His thoughts were interrupted by a growing darkness and powerful presence in the room.

"Ah, Champion Percy. Thank you for coming at my request," Erebus said. Percy nodded and smiled.

"The pleasure is mine, milord. What can I do for you, master?" Perseus asked, mock surprise on his face. He could hear Erebus' sneer and knew he had made a mistake.

"Save the act, Perseus," he snapped. Percy flinched before regaining his composure. "I know you visited the girl in your dream last night. Regardless if you meant to or not, you used Tartarus' gift to you in a way we said not to go back to. We said not to revisit your old memories and life. You have betrayed our trust," he said with anger. I winced, but put on a confident face.

"Lord Erebus, forgive me if I have angered you, but do know that this trip was for the best. I found extremely important information about the upcoming war and the existence of other Primordial beings, "Percy reported, hoping Erebus would hear him out. He could feel the anger die down in the room.

"Primordial being," he asked with astonishment. "Go on. Forgive me for judging your motives, Percy." Erebus calmed down, but before Percy started to speak, he could only wonder why he was actually asking for forgiveness. It was unlike the dark Protogenoi, and very odd.

"Let me start from the beginning, lord Erebus," Percy said. He began to explain the events of how he used his powers to locate who was speaking about him. Completely by coincidence he had stumbled across Annabeth, who was crying and dreading on her past with Percy. Percy explained how he intervened and started talking to her, and how he had gotten key information out of her about the Fates and their warning.

"They are looking for me, Erebus. They are determined to turn me, though Annabeth is the only won who knows of the sides I have taken to. The Fates said that I was the determining factor in this upcoming war, and apparently they will push to the limit to find me and convince me to take their side. I won't, of course, master, but I do believe we should establish a front on the east coast to add pressure on Olympus," Percy explained. Erebus took in the information and acknowledged it with great thought.

"I do agree that you should establish bases along the outskirts of the east coast, but not in Manhattan. We do not want to draw their attention. Remember, my brother and I are not at full power yet and will not be able to aid you until later during the war," he said. His champion perked his head up to ask a question.

"Is that why you can't take an incarnate form?"

"Yes, that is one reason. When the Titans ruled and the Gods overthrew them, the Primordials lost much of their power and were forced into ethereal type forms. The more the gods weaken, the more power we shall gain. If we apply enough pressure towards Olympus and the gods, we will be able to surge back to power and attain a physical form, and might I remind you that at that point there will be NO contest," he said smugly. Percy grinned wickedly, before Erebus continued.

"Now, tell me about this Protogenoi you speak of. Who is this being?" he asked Percy.

"Annabeth told me that the Fates said that their mother had predicted that I would determine the winner of the war. I think her name was Anan... Anan-"

"Ananke..." Erebus said. He looked worried for a second but quickly masked it. "She is a very powerful being. My sister has power over the domains of Destiny, Fate, and Necessity, all powerful tools that could play out to our advantage. Let us hope we can sway her to our cause," he finished. "I believe if she is well, that some of my younger siblings should be alive but dormant, but anyway, thank you for informing me Perseus. I shall be going to oversee our campaign to find more lost species of monsters. I want you to find beings down in the depths of my brother's domain, ancient dragon like beings that will be described to you by some of the members of the Order. You will be accompanied by your friend Adrastos and several elite members of our Order. This will be take place early tomorrow morning. After that, proceed to establish camps on the east coast and across the Midwest." Percy bowed and began to walk out of the chamber, before stopping and turning.

"Wait, my lord..." he started, not sure of how he was going to take this.

"Yes, Champion?"

"I asked Annabeth to come join us, and she said she isn't sure what to do. Do you believe she would be useful if she did decide to join?" Percy Jackson asked hopefully. Deep down, he knew that was what he wanted over everything else at the moment. But his Wise Girl would have to agree, first.

"I would think she would make an excellent addition. If she distracts you though, I will kill her myself," he warned. Percy winced at the thought. "She is very smart and strategically gifted, however, do not force her to join. If she is forced, she may be obligated to betray us in the end. Oh, and Percy," he asked. "Steer clear of her until later notice. She is a distraction. Now, off with you. I have business to attend to."

Percy bowed once more and walked out to finally get to his early morning training. He had been there for about half an hour and had lost time. He hoped to have no more interruptions by his masters. But of course, later that day, he would be proven wrong once again.

**_Later that day_**

Percy had just finished lunch with Adrastos when the same member of the order who had informed him of Erebus' request for an audience was standing at his side. Percy rolled his eyes and turned towards him, hoping he could just relax the rest of the day. He turned towards the messenger, this time examining his features more thoroughly.

He had the same black eyes as everyone else, but he had a sharp-pointed face and mischievous eyes. His facial features were well-defined and he wore a sly grin on the side of his face. He reminded Percy of Travis and Connor Stoll, and then Percy realized he was most likely a son of Hermes. The member of the Order of the Primordials had light-brown hair and sharp eyebrows as well. He had a lean build, but looked strong despite his long limbs and torso. He looked strong like a surfer or skate-boarder would be like.

"What now," Percy asked annoyed.

"I'm sorry Perseus-" Percy cut him off.

"Call me Percy, messenger."

"Actually I am an assassin, Champion Percy. Tartarus wishes to speak to you briefly about an important matter. He said it is urgent," he reported. Percy nodded, before heaving a heavy sigh and walking once more towards the spiritual chamber. His day was full of action, yet boring things that made his ADHD act up. He turned back to the assassin.

"Thank you, _assassin._ Now return to your duties. Forgive me for snapping at you, I've just had a boring as Hades day," Percy said as he trudged along the hallway.

When he was finally in the chamber he felt Tartarus' essence poor into the room. His voice was long and cold as usual, and made Percy think he was being watched by all angles.

"Hello, Champion. I'm glad to know you are taking a liking to your powers, and using them effectively. I know of your conversation with Erebus, and would like to know of the subject matter. Please enlighten me, young one," Tartarus said, eager to learn what had occurred just hours earlier. Percy sighed before going into everything, not leaving out a single detail.

He informed her of his encounter with Annabeth, which Tartarus nearly lost control at, but Percy calmed him down by telling him the whole story. He finished with the news of the Fates and Ananke, and he could have sworn Tartarus paled at the news. Percy also informed him that the Olympians and campers knew of Percy's immortality and that he was alive, and that they were searching for him and trying to get him to fight for them.

"Hmm... Ananke. My brother is right. We should seek her out. She is very powerful and her domains are reasons for most results of every major global event," he exclaimed. Percy nodded in agreement. "However, Percy, you say that the gods are trying to find and turn you to their cause, and that they do not know of your whereabouts. I think we should _crush_ their hopes, and leave them with thoughts of inevitable doom in their mind," he said with malice, as Percy gaped at the expression.

"What do you propose, lord Tartarus," he asked. Percy had a feeling what Tartarus was about to voice out.

"I think you should crush their hope and destroy their thoughts of perseverance, by simply telling the truth to them. Percy, I want you to go inform the Olympians of your state of being, and how you will never join them and that they are doomed. But here's the catch. They are having a council meeting with the campers, according to my sources, and I want you to interrupt and reveal yourself to the world. Right. Now." Percy grinned wickedly. Finally, his boring day would get a little bit more exciting.

**On Olympus, Later that Day:**

"Athena, what have you to say about Erebus," Zeus asked his daughter, who was the goddess of wisdom. The council had decided to address the problem they were facing and inform the campers about Erebus. They deserved to know as they would be fighting most of the war; the gods were restricted by the Ancient Laws that they could not directly interfere unless attacked by other gods or immortal beings.

Athena rose and cleared her throat. The campers gasped at the mention of Erebus by Zeus, but some did not know who he was. They would quickly find out though.

"Erebus is one of the eldest children of Chaos, the creator. He is one of the most powerful beings in existence, but all we know is that he is stirring, and not at his most powerful form. He is the Primordial God of Darkness, Shadows, and evil, which he shares with other Primordials," she said, earning worried looks around the room on the faces of campers. They exchanged nervous glances, knowing the upcoming fight would be the hardest one they ever faced.

"Thank you, daughter. Now, on to a more... important matter," Zeus said, forcing out the word important. "Percy Jackson," he finished. The air smelt of salt-water suddenly, and the braziers dimmed ominously. After several seconds and worried looks by the Olympians, the sensation passed. Zeus shrugged. Poseidon sighed, knowing he should have stuck up for his son all those years ago. Zeus, although knowing that Percy was a needed and essential asset, still held a grudge against his nephew for what he thought he did to Zade five years prior.

"Percy Jackson, as you all know, is one of the most powerful demigods of all time. He is also needed in the war we will be waging against darkness. Because we don't of Erebus' whereabouts, we will be prepared for an attack at any time. Now back to the matter at hand. Percy must be found and convinced to join our cause. Bow, has anyone seen or has any idea where he may be?" Zeus asked, looking around the room. Annabeth twitched, which went unnoticed, but Grover noticed. He would ask her about it later.

"One again, has anyone seen him?" Zeus asked. "Does anyone know where he is?" He looked around the room, making eye contact with every demigod and Olympian.

"Does anyone know the whereabouts of Percy Jackson?" he asked, his voice raising.

**"I do..."** said an Unknown voice from above. A sudden flash of darkness filled the room, as the scent of salt-water filled the air and an immense power filled the room. When the darkness subsided, the room was quiet. Not a sound was made. Everyone was staring at the center of the room.

Kneeling, on the floor, was a man. He was incredibly strong-looking and about 6 foot 4 inches in height. He radiated power, but what really caused the gods to be startled were the pitch black eyes on the man. He rose, looking across the room, making eye-contact with Annabeth before turning back towards Zeus, smirking. The room as so quiet, you could hear a pin drop.

"I am Percy Jackson."

**How'd you like it! How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know and stick with the story. I am going to try to get the next chapter up sometimes next week, as I am going to fit in a hella lot of writing in on Martin Luther King Jr. day. Thanks again for all the support I've been getting. Don't forget to read and review.**

**Catch you next time.**


	9. The Trek into Darkness

**Hey guys! Before you kill me for leaving you on a cliffhanger for a week, let me explain. I had finals, a tournament, and injuries, and I tried my best to get this up on monday, but it just didn't work out. I decided to make this 7.5 thousand word chapter for you all. It is action packed and awesome, in my opinion :). I hope you guys like it as well.**

**Thanks for all the supporters. I have over 12,000 views, almost 80 reviews, 80 favorites, and over 100 followers! Thanks for all the support, it really means a lot.**

**Now on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my OC's and plot ideas.**

**Third Person PoV:**

"I am Percy Jackson."

The throne room was silent. Not a noise was made. It sounded like a calm, tranquil place, but the tension could be felt in the air. Percy raised an eyebrow at his expressions.

Shocked faces were upon the many gods and campers present during the Olympian Council meeting. Nervous glances were exchanged. The great Hero of Olympus, Percy Jackson, had escaped from the great abyss of Tartarus? It seemed unlikely. Very unlikely. Zeus was dumbfounded. Athena kept a poker face, but it was apparent that she was just as astonished as the rest of the room. Annabeth, already knowing of Percy's whereabouts kept a blank expression, but she was still stunned that Percy would appear in front of those he hated so much. But the person in the room who showed the most emotion was none other than Percy's father himself, Poseidon.

The Lord of the Seas had tears streaming from his eyes, and an ashamed look on his face. He looked like the lost part of him had been found, but he felt poorly for what he did not do five years ago; stand up to his younger brother Zeus. Poseidon began to rise from his seat when an angry voice caused him to flinch.

"Sit down, father," he spat at the old god, anger clearly shown on his face and in his eyes of darkness. Poseidon looked shocked, but knew it was coming. He sat down reluctantly, but did as his son said.

"Percy, I-"

"Don't even say it dad. You stood idly by while your brother Zeus tossed me down into the deepest, darkest place in the world. For a crime I didn't even commit," Percy snapped. He turned away from his father, who was still full of grief. Although his son had returned and managed to somehow escape Tartarus, (which they didn't know how), he had changed, and it seemed he had no love for his father anymore.

After several minutes of awkward silence, Zeus cleared the anger he was feeling when seeing the person who he thought killed his son, and calmed himself before speaking to his nephew. Percy still stood in the center of the room, his body emanated a powerful aura and sly smirk and eyes looking around the room. He made eye contact with each god and goddess. Although Percy was not as powerful as the Big Three, he was still very powerful indeed, oblivious to the gods, though they could tell he had gotten stronger.

"Percy Jackson, what brings you here," Zeus asked, still trying to contain his anger. Percy looked at the man who had ruined his life, hatred coursing through his veins as he replied back to the God of the Skies.

"I heard you were looking for me. It has come to my attention that I am needed for a war against Erebus and Tartarus," he said. When the name Tartarus was spoken, the room grew cold and evil was clearly present. Percy grinned wickedly as the feeling retreated. The gods gasped. They knew not of Tartarus' involvement. They only knew of Erebus. Percy concluded this from the expressions on the gods and goddess' faces.

"Oops, sorry to spoil the surprise," he said mockingly. He turned and winked at Annabeth, who shrunk down in her seat, trying to avoid attention.

"How do you know of this information?" Athena asked. Percy looked at his cousin, before shrugging innocently.

"We'll get to that later."

"Are you here to help us?" Zeus asked hopefully. Percy glared at Zeus, his black eyes pulsing with fury and ire. He almost laughed before he finally said words that the gods would dread forever.

"Of course not." Poseidon looked down. Zeus was rising from his seat as Percy flashed a dangerous look at him.

"I will not be aiding you. I have new masters now. Much more...what's the word... ah, _powerful _masters. I will not fight for you, as I am now known as the Champion of Erebus and Tartarus. Know this throughout the war, that all your efforts will be in vain and futile. There is no way you can win this war ahead of you, for you need me. Zeus, do you think I have forgotten what you did? Do you think I have forgiven? You took everything from me, and now, you shall feel my wrath as we tear down Olympus brick by brick and stone by stone," Percy Jackson spat as the lights grew dim in the room. The gods looked fearful, but Zeus' anger just grew and grew. Poseidon felt as if he was to blame, and Annabeth had a single tear, coursing its way down her face. Percy turned to her and his anger retreated ever so slightly.

"I am sorry love. But this must be done," he said. Annabeth began to sob as her brother Malcolm held her reassuringly. Zeus, now fuming with rage, stood from his throne and commanded the Olympians to restrain Percy.

"If you do not wish to help us willingly, we will do it forcefully. SEIZE HIM!" Zeus yelled. Ares rose from his seat, still slightly shocked at everything that had happened. Artemis drew her bow, and Athena rose. Poseidon stayed where he was, watching the event play out. He was still shaken up from everything that had happened.

Many of the Olympians stood ready to attack, when Percy whistled and grinned.

A deafening roar was heard throughout Olympus. Many of the campers looked fearful as they knew what was going to happen. Annabeth was wide-eyed, as some of the gods looked confused at their children's worry, when all Hades broke loose.

A wall on the side of the throne room collapsed, exposing the room to the outside air. A single, 80 foot long black dragon had broken through the barriers of Olympus. Percy grinned wickedly. Artemis let an arrow fly at the demigod, but he disappeared into the shadows. The gods looked for him until they spotted Percy Jackson atop the dragon.

"Thank you Moros," he said in the dragon's ear. Moros snorted smoke from his nostrils as he got ready to take off, his blazing eyes daring anyone to attack him. Lucky for them, and much to the dragon's discontent, they did not. "Remember what I said. I SHALL TEAR OLYMPUS APART, AND BURN IT TO THE GROUND!" Moros breathed a streak of red fire into the sky as he flew away, out of the view of the gods. All eyes turned to Zeus, staring wide-eyed at the gaping hole in his throne room, as his eyes flared with fury. He opened his mouth, authority clear in his voice.

"Send word to everyone. If Percy will not fight for us, so be it. He will fight for no one. Percy Jackson is now to be killed on first sight!"

_**The Next Day:**_

"Is that all you've got, Adrastos?" Percy challenged as he an his friend sparred in hand-to-hand combat. Adrastos smiled before throwing a three punch combo: a right hook, left jab and then a huge right uppercut. Percy shook his head, clearing away any pain he had felt, before grinning wickedly at his friend. "Now _that's, _what I'm talking about," Percy said, as he threw a few punches at his friend.

"You aint seen nothing yet, Perce," Adrastos replied. He sidestepped Percy's first punch, but got hit hard by a right jab. But he didn't back down, and retaliated with a barrage of jabs and upper cuts. Percy took the first few before getting knocked onto his butt. He kipped back up to his feet just like they do in the movies, before winking at Adrastos. He was greeted with another punch to the face. Percy punched back but was knocked over from an incredibly powerful right hook to his temple.

"Are you gonna let those treacherous bastards win you over, Perce?" Adrastos asked his friend in a challenging way, trying to rile him up yet prepare him for the war. Percy's eyes glowed dangerously. "Are you going to let them toil with you? Are you going to run back and redeem yourself in their eyes? HUH?" Adrastos yelled.

"NO!" Percy jumped at Adrastos, punching him with a huge right hook before he landed. He then dodged several combos from his friend before bombarding him with punches until Adrastos was on the ground, holding his head. Percy calmed down and took a step back.

"Sorry bud. I... I lost it," he apologized, but Adrastos cut him off, grinning like a madman. Percy put out his hand to help him up, and Adrastos took it gladly. He patter his friend on the back.

"No, don't apologize; it's good that you're riled up. You are ready," he said grinning. They fist-bumped before getting ready for the mission assigned the previous day by Erebus and Tartarus, to go into the depths of the pit and sway the great Wryms to fight for their cause. There were some rogue and renegade monsters down there, ancient and evil, but not in allegiance to the Primordials, so they were taking an elite task force of assassins and members of the Order of the Primordials, Percy being the leader and Adrastos as second in command.

They grabbed their weapons and armor, strapping each other in and making sure everything was intact. They were heading into what was known as the lawless part of the pit, meaning that although Tartarus was the spirit of the abyss, he had no control over the monsters and evil-doers roaming around or being tortured there. Because everyone who was going was blessed by Erebus and Tartarus one way or another, they could see in the dark to some extent. Percy didn't notice this until Adrastos mentioned why Percy could see at night and in their headquarters which was part of the lawful section of Tartarus' domain.

Percy opened the door to the briefing room where he was met with 5 demigods standing at attention. Percy immediately noticed the assassin who had delivered the messages to him the previous day. He nodded his head to Percy as the Champion stepped to the center of the room.

"No need to bow, soldiers. Now, I'm sure you all know why we are here?" he asked the room. None of the soldiers had a clue what was happening. One of the members, who had gold hair, identical to the glow of the sun, rose his hand.

"No sir, we were to understand you would brief us on the mission," he said formally.

"No need to sir me, soldier. Just call me Percy or Champion. Now, before we get into the briefing, I think it would be best to learn each other's names. I know this seems stupid, but we could be down there anywhere from 4 hours to a full day, and we are certainly going to be spending time with each other, so it's for the best. I'm sure you all know me. I am Percy Jackson, Champion of Tartarus and Erebus," he said. Adrastos stepped forward.

"I am Adrastos Godfried, son of Prometheus, Second in Command to Percy," he said confidently. Percy smirked at the act he was putting on before the son of Prometheus glared at him. He looked tough and sure as hell acted it during battle, but was a big softie on the inside.

The assassin who Percy had interacted with stepped forward.

"I am Evan Mason, son of Hermes and an Assassin of the Order," he said pridefully. Being an Assassin was a great honor, and only the best and stealthiest made it as one. You had to be adept, agile, sly (which him being a son of Hermes wasn't a challenge), and very skilled. They didn't just kill either; they were trackers, spies, and the top fighters working for Tartarus and Erebus. Percy Jackson nodded and grinned slightly. He could tell that Evan Mason was very skilled. He looked to be about 18 years old.

Evan sat back down, and the boy who had answered Percy's question earlier stood up. His eyes blazed like miniature suns, and he had golden blonde hair. He had a muscular build, like a basketball player. He stood about six feet tall, and had a scar running from under his eye to his nose.

"My name is Steven, but my friends call me Sonny. I am a son of Helios, who was Hyperion's son, and an Assassin of the Order," he said. Percy held back a smirk. Percy was sure he was mocked by his nickname a lot, but it was clear that you did not want to mess with him. He sat back down, and a girl who had blood-red eyes and a lean build stood up. She resembled Clarisse in a way.

"I'm Caitlin Carlson, daughter of Ares. I am also a warrior and soldier of the Order," she said. She had a massive broadsword sheathed on her back, and black and red-painted armor that was immensely intimidating. It looked like blood had been sprayed on her armor. She smiled smugly as she sat down, almost challenging anyone to a fight. To her sadness, no one did.

When she sat down, two people, a girl and a boy, stood up. They both had sandy-blonde hair and carried hunting knives at their sides and golden bows with large quivers on their backs, both standing at around five feet ten inches.

"My name is Tristan," the boy said, right before the girl opened her mouth, "and I'm Trinity," she said. They both then spoke in unison, "and we are twin children of Apollo, and the best archers in the Erebus and Tartarus' army." They smiled at each other before sitting down. Percy could tell the two of them most likely preformed this introduction whenever they met new people, and that they had a lot of personality.

Percy stood back up and got everyone's attention.

"Now that we know each other's names, I will begin the briefing," he said. Adrastos muttered something that sounded like, "about damn time," but shut up after Percy shot him a playful glare. "We are going to find and sway the great Wryms, ancient, long forgotten dragonkin beings that are in some of the deepest, darkest parts of Tartarus. Remember, we are going into the lawless area, or whatever you want to call it, of the pit, and we will not be greeting friendly monsters. It will be dark. It will be dangerous as well. I am sure you all can hold your own in a battle, otherwise you wouldn't be here right now, but you have to be more than aware down there. There are reasons us members of The Order of the Primordials venture down there only on special and necessary occasions. Today, is one of them," Percy announced. Everyone was listening intently.

"Remember to bring provisions, supplies, and water into your enchanted backs, for we may be down there anywhere from four hours to a full day, as I said earlier." Everyone nodded. Each warrior or member of the order had a special magical pack that was weightless and could fit a couple hundred pounds of stuff in it. It was a special creation from Tartarus, as he is the Primordial of Emptiness as well as evil and the spirit of the pit.

"Last thing everyone, just sit tight, we are almost through this. The Wryms, based on what Tartarus has told me, are prideful and restless creatures. They never sleep, and although are types of dragons, they have no wings, but instead four legs and an upper body, similar to a centaur but lizard-like. If you are to insult one of them or engage in combat with them, regardless of what they may say or do, you will doom us all. They can breathe small amounts of fire, wield weapons, and they have razor sharp claws and massive teeth. That's it everyone, we leave in five minutes," Percy said to the group. Everyone got up to get ready and pack their bags, when Adrastos stood up and got their attention.

"Wait, wait, wait, everybody; one last thing. Stay with each other down there, and let's kick some ass."

_**1 Hour Later**_

"That was too damn close guys. We need to be more careful next time," Percy yelled over the noise being emitted from the pit. Growling monsters and screams of agony echoed throughout the chasm, which was quite disturbing to say the least. The squadron of 7 demigods continued to trek through the abyss, but had many near-death encounters all ready. They had not only run into ghastly apparitions of deadly beings, which had tried to possess several of the demigods and like the sirens convince them to plunge themselves into the darkness, but they also ran into massive rock giants similar to Magmordians giants that were being housed in the Chamber of Monsters. These rock giants had just brought down a cliff the group of warriors had stood on the edge of. Tristan almost fell off and Caitlin had a massive gash across her leg. Lucky for her, Trinity, being a daughter of Apollo healed her up with ambrosia and nectar fast, making her good as new.

Percy led the way, following the instructions of Erebus as to where to find him. The Primordial had told him to search for a slightly volcanic area at the bottom of one crevasse, for the Wryms loved hot climates and fiery surroundings. They were almost there as well; the temperature was increasing rapidly and the air was becoming more arid.

"It is so damn hot," Evan complained. Adrastos scowled at the assassin, clear annoyance on his face.

"Complain again and I'll feed you to the Wryms," Adrastos threatened. That shut him up, and while Evan's face was white the rest of the group was chuckling.

Percy's eyes quickly snapped back to the air in front of him. The rest of the task force was laughing, and bonding closer through the experience, but Percy Jackson knew something was wrong. He felt it in the air, although he could not see it. His instincts and senses were acting up, and he knew plenty well to trust his instincts, albeit to what others may have told him.

"What's the matter, Perce? Live a little," Adrastos mused before patting him on the back. Percy held up a hand to silence him, and Adrastos knew at that moment something was wrong. The air grew colder. A raspy voice stretched through the darkness, encircling the group, chanting in an unknown language.

"BATTLE POSITIONS!" Percy yelled. He put up Riptide and Adrastos took at his hulking mace. Tristan and Trinity drew their bows, glancing about their perimeter, searching for anything unusual. That's when all Hades broke loose.

A twisting vortex emerged before the group of demigods. The purple ripple in the air spat out a being, and it definitely wasn't human.

It stood at about fifteen feet tall. It had faded purple skin, almost borderline gray, and it look like it could bench-press a bus. It's torso was exposed, and the demigods looked at the largest eight-pack they had ever monster had shoulder pauldrons, bracers, a helmet that spiked up into the darkness, a waist guard and metal combat boots as armor. It wielded a gigantic two-handed war axe, which was serrated; made to kill and separate flesh. But that wasn't the intimidating part.

It's eyes blazed green fire, menacing and piercing through the darkness. It opened its mouth and roared, revealing its sharp fangs. Sonny gulped.

It spoke in an incomprehensible language, before cocking its head to the side.

"English, perhaps?" he boomed. His voice was deep and menacing, like Atlas' when Percy fought him, but filled with much more evil. Percy nodded in response. The monster grinned wickedly.

"What are you doing down here, mortal?" he asked. Percy stepped forward, showing no fear on his face, although he was having second thoughts about whether or not they could take down the monster. It looked more demonic than like a monster, though.

"We are seeking an audience with the Wryms, so that they may join the cause of Erebus and Tartarus," Percy said. The demon laughed maniacally, causing most of the squadron to flinch.

"You fools! The Wryms are too stubborn and headstrong to take orders from anyone. You will never succeed in your task," it said.

"What are you?" Adrastos asked in curiosity. The demon regarded the son of Prometheus, green eyes blazing with life.

"I am a the Overseer of Death, an ancient being long forgotten. I am a Wrath-Bringer, banished into the pit for an eternity, the only one who still remains. I have been down here for eons, restless, and waiting for vengeance. I take my anger out on petty souls who venture too deep into Tartarus. My brothers are in a slumber far too deep to awake from. The first-born of the Wrath-Bringers, my name is Brutallus, the eldest son of Gaea," he said.

"Gaea?" Percy asked. The demon rolled its eyes.

"Are you hard of hearing, mortal? Yes, Gaea! In fact, me and my two brothers were born before the Titans, the three great Cyclops and the Hekatonkheires, but we were long forgotten, cast down here into the depths of Tartarus for being to gruesome and violent. Our own parents thought we were demons and monstrosities. Of course, they were right, but it still hurt," he sighed. The fire in his eyes died down a little, and Percy almost felt bad for Brutallus, but didn't show it.

"So, why are you here?" Percy asked, lowering his sword slightly. Adrastos kept his mace up though, ready for anything, and Caitlin held her broadsword at the ready. Sonny had his spear at the ready, and Tristan and Trinity had two arrows knocked on their bows. Brutallus' eyes quickly relight, flaming back to life.

"Ah, yes. I wish to fight the "great Percy Jackson," myself. I want to see if the rumors are true about the rumors of you being the greatest swordsman of all time," he said. Percy winced ever so slightly, but it went unnoticed.

"What's the catch?" Percy asked. Brutallus smiled evilly.

"If you win, I will let you pass and get on with your quest. Hell, I might even fight for you in this upcoming war I've heard of," he said. Percy waited for him to go on.

"And if he loses?" Adrastos asked. Brutallus' grin grew.

"Why, I will kill him and all of his friends, of course." Adrastos stared wide-eyed at Percy. Percy stayed composed, though he knew the greatest fight of his life was about to occur.

"Perce... You don't have to do this-" Adrastos started.

"No. I want to," he said. He gestured for Adrastos to come closer, and Percy then whispered in his ear, "If I lose, there is no way you all can win. Try to slow him down and get the hell out of here." Adrastos nodded grimly. Percy took his bag off and held Riptide out in front of him, staring at his sword he had used for over ten years. He started talking to Anuklusmos. "Ready for another battle, old friend?" he asked, before turning to face Brutallus.

"Percy Jackson, are you ready to meet your demise?" Brutallus asked, swinging his massive axe before the young demigod. Percy smirked.

"Are you?" he asked. Brutallus' eyes glowed dangerously, before he laughed, and grabbed his war axe. He began pulling on the weapon, until it split into two massive axes, and he wielded one in each hand They were just as menacing and deadly as the large axe and look even more intimidating as two weapons. Percy's eyes widened.

"Foolish mortal. Prepare yourself for your eminent doom!" he yelled before charging at Percy. Percy spun Riptide around his hand, and yelled a battle cry as he met Brutallus' charge, both moving with blinding speed.

**Somewhere in the USA:**

Artemis and her hunters had been sent by Zeus to find Percy and any unknown, awakened monsters and eliminate them immediately. They had been searching for these monsters for five years, but now they knew for sure what was happening. They were being awakened by Tartarus so that they could fight in the war that was supposed to happen very soon. Artemis looked around, sensing that nothing was nearby, as they stumbled across a clearing in the lush wooded forests of Montana. The trees soared upward hundreds of feet, and the chirps of birds and animals could be heard throughout the pleasant air.

"Alright girls, I think this is a good spot to set up camp," Artemis said, putting down her pack. The girls proceeded to set up camp, being ordered around by their lieutenant Thalia and her second in command Phoebe. They started unpacking their bags, and quickly set up their silver tents. Their hunting wolves and falcons circled the camp, ready to alert the hunters of any impeding danger. Artemis paced back and forth, still having bad feelings about what happened in the council. _Why Percy? Why?_ She thought to herself, clear distress on her face. Thalia noticed and made her way to Artemis.

"Milady, what seems to be the matter?" the daughter of Zeus asked. Artemis regarded her lieutenant with sad eyes, a grave expression on her face. She had not told the hunt of what had happened the day before at the council, and how it was clearly apparent that they would lose the war, lest Percy Jackson was killed.

"I have bad tidings from Olympus, Thalia, and I will inform you all of them after dinner tonight. Do not fret though, my dear," she said. Thalia nodded, not satisfied with, as she left to socialize with the hunters. Artemis sighed and went into her tent, lying down to take a quick nap before dinner.

**Later that Night:**

The fire glowed warmly, as Artemis and the Hunt gathered around to share news and stories. The girls were talking about their favorite monster kills or favorite moments where they had hurt boys, when Artemis silenced the group. The hunters quickly stopped talking and regarded their lady with respect.

"Girls, I know you all know I was on Olympus the other day, and what I have learned and what happened was not in the slightest good," she started. The hunt exchanged nervous looks, before Artemis continued talking. "We were told, as you all know, that Percy Jackson was to be the deciding factor in the war with Erebus. What we didn't know was that Tartarus was also awakened and leading the enemy, and that all these waking monsters are his doing. But it gets worse," she said. The hunters grew pale. How could anything be worse than that.

"A man appeared during our talk. It was Percy," she said. The hunters looked almost happy, as Percy was the only decent male alive, and although still male they tolerated him. But their expression changed to one of curiosity, for Artemis said that was a bad thing.

"Lady Artemis, how is that bad news?" Phoebe asked. Artemis sighed once more.

"Percy Jackson was the one who told us about Tartarus' involvement. Also, when Zeus asked if he would fight for us, he said no. We thought he wasn't going to take sides, when we learned the horrible truth. Percy Jackson is now the Champion of Tartarus and Erebus, and will be leading the enemy in the war to come," she said. Some of the girls gasped. Thalia started to cry. Her best friend had fallen to darkness, and she had stood idly by as it happened. She thought she should have stood up to her father, but her fear of what would happen and the craziness of that entire situation with her deceased brother Zade had stopped her from doing this.

"Girls, that is not it. We have been ordered by my father Zeus that we are not only hunting these ancient monsters, but we are to kill Percy Jackson on first sight."

**In Tartarus:**

The sound of metal screeching against metal echoed throughout the pit. Percy and Brutallus had just met each other's weapons in their initial charge. Brutallus attacked Percy with impossible speed, forcing the son of Poseidon on the defensive. He hacked away at the young demigod with his two battle axes, using them in perfect harmony as he ripped through the air. Percy knew he had to get under his guard, but did not know how. He needed more time. Brutallus brought both axes up, intending to slash down at Percy, but was confused when he vanished.

"Show yourself, coward!" the demon roared. Percy stepped out of the shadows behind the son of Gaea, and slashed at his back with Riptide. Brutallus sensed the sword striking at him from behind, and parried at the last second. Percy was flabbergasted; no one he had fought before possessed such skill. Brutallus then pushed Percy back into a wall, trapping him. The demon snapped his fingers, and a strange aura filled the air. Percy was confused at what had happened.

"There. Now no magic can be used in this area, by you or me. We shall continue to fight, weapon against weapon," he said. Percy nodded grimly, knowing that it would only get harder from here. He would have to rely on his skills and technique, and only that.

Percy squatted down, he strong legs flexing as he got ready to jump. Brutallus put his axes up in a defensive stance, waiting for Percy Jackson to make the first move. Perseus then jumped high, higher than it was humanly possible to jump. So high he surprised himself. He elevated about eight feet off the ground, before stabbing at Brutallus' chest. The Wrath-Bringer tried to parry with one axe, but the force from Percy's strike was too much for anyone, even this ancient being. The demon made contact with Riptide, but Percy still made a cut in his chest. Brutallus roared in pain, but only looked pissed off, not hurt.

Percy attacked with new-found confidence. Although he had not injured his opponent, he had still made contact, and that was a great feat alone. He began slashing at the unprotected areas of his enemy, which were his thighs and torso, for his armor only covered his shoulders, waist, head, and his legs up to his knees. Brutallus was forced on the defensive once more, until Percy made his mistake.

The Champion of Erebus and Tartarus tried to stab at the Wrath-Bringer's torso, but realized his mistake only when it was too late. He had no shield, and having thrust his sword arm forward, he was leaving his body exposed and was in no condition to make any sudden movements. Brutallus noticed this and knocked Percy's sword out of his hand. Percy tried to dive to his sword, but Brutallus was too fast. He brought one of his axes down hard, making a gash that ranged from Percy's neck to his navel. Percy stumbled back and fell over.

"PERCY!" Adrastos yelled as he tried to run to his friend's side. When he was about five feet away, he was knocked away from Percy with such force that he flew against a nearby rock, completely shattering the stone. His eyes rolled back into his head as he slipped out of consciousness. Trinity and Tristan immediately ran to Adrastos' side, trying to force-feed him ambrosia.

Percy's just was gushing blood, and he knew he would bleed out soon. _If I am to die here, I will go down with honor,_ he thought to himself. He knew his sword would reappear in his pocket if he didn't pick it up, but time was precious, and he needed to kill some.

"Get up Perseus. Prove to me that the rumors are true. Fight me like a man!" Brutallus roared. Percy's eyes glowed dangerously as he got up, still bleeding. He stumbled over to his sword, and surprisingly, the eldest son of Gaea didn't try to stop him. Percy picked up his sword, before falling over. He was losing too much blood.

"Is this how the former Hero of Olympus is going to die? Like a coward?" The Wrath-Bringer taunted. Percy pushed himself up, getting onto his feet slowly, still struggling to stay standing. He knew he was going to die, but he couldn't just die now. He had a mission. He had an army to lead. And for those reasons he didn't.

Percy looked down at his chest, as the wounds were closing up on their own. Brutallus was astonished, and rage filled his eyes. Even Percy was shocked.

_My Champion, you cannot fall here. _Tartarus' voice said in Percy's head. _I have healed you, but the blood you lost is still a lot. You will feel light-headed after your fight, but go! Win! Bring honor upon the Order of the Primordials!_ he boomed. Percy smiled.

"What trickery is this?! Brutallus roared. Percy grinned wickedly before charging the demon with vigor. The demigods cheered for him, and Percy felt completely rejuvenated. Brutallus was still shocked, but when his opponent charged him, he yelled a battle cry before charging with regained strength. Percy jumped, bringing Riptide down on the Wrath-Bringer's helmet, leaving a huge dent in the metal. Brutallus roared, ripping the helmet off, revealing his purplish-gray head. He had no hair, but had demonic harm sticking up from his skull.

Percy landed, cracking the stone beneath him, as he charged again. Brutallus swung both axes at the demigod, who rolled out-of-the-way, and slashed at his thigh. Riptide pierced through the demon's flesh, leaving an incredibly deep wound in the bulky thigh of the Wrath-Bringer. His cry echoed across the abyss so loudly, that the demigods held their ears. Brutallus, grabbed his injured leg, as his black blood oozed out of his cut. His leg was not supporting his weight well, and, taking advantage of this, Percy swept his legs out from under him. The son of Poseidon leapt upon Brutallus' chest, point his blade at his neck.

"I believe I win," Percy said. Brutallus was furious, but held up his end of the bargain grudgingly. He dropped his weapons and held up his hands, admitting defeat, albeit his reluctance to do so.

"So be it, Percy Jackson. I have not had a fight like that in eons. I will hold up my end of our agreement. You may pass," he said, as he hobbled onto his feet. Percy nodded his head in thanks, stumbling as a wave of nausea hit him. He had lost an immense amount of blood.

"Will you fight for us?" Percy asked. Brutallus shrugged his massive shoulders.

"Perhaps, young one, in due time. We shall meet again, Perseus," the Wrath-Bringer said as he disappeared in a flashing purple light. Percy sighed in relief, before falling onto his back. Tristan and Trinity rushed to his aid, as a light-headed Adrastos hobbled over to his friend. Caitlin, Evan, and Sonny had huge grins on their faces.

"That was incredibly, Champion Percy!" Caitlin congratulated. Percy smiled weakly, as Tristan chanted in ancient Greek, holding his hand over Percy's chest. Trinity fed him ambrosia and nectar, causing Percy to be able to stand again.

"Dude, I knew you were good. But _that,_ was amazing," Evan said. Adrastos patted him on the back. Percy just smiled and laughed at them, but knew in his heart that he would have lost if not for Tartarus' help. Brutallus was the fastest, strongest, and most skilled fighter he had ever seen, not to mention the magic skills he surely possessed. Percy opened up his shirt and looked at the massive scar on his chest. It was diagonally range across his torso, starting up by his color bone, and going all the way across his abdomen and to the side of his navel.

"Holy shit, that hurt," he gasped, wincing as he touched his new scar. Adrastos grinned wickedly, and Percy raised an eyebrow.

"You may not like it," Adrastos said, pointing at his scar. "But I think it's badass!" he exclaimed, earning hearty chuckles from the group. Percy let them all laugh a little, before getting back to business.

"We literally have been down here six hours, and we still haven't gotten to the Wryms. Let's hurry up so we can get back to base and have a feast in our honor," he said to the group, who agreed that would be nice. They put their packs on once more, and began to trek down the switch-back leading to the fiery glow in the darkness below.

* * *

They climbed down the cliff side for what seemed like hours, before they really started to notice how hot it was.

The temperature was now upwards of 140 degrees, and they were all sweating like pigs. This volcanic are of Tartarus was truly the worst-place on earth, in Percy's eyes. The only person not bothered by the heat was Sonny, because he inherited resistance of heat from his father Helios. they continued to walk deeper into the volcanic area, careful to avoid the lava flowing around them. They made it across the small valley of magma towards what looked like buildings made of obsidian and lava-rock. They were going to go inside when Percy stopped his friends, holding up his arms. They backed up from the door, as about fifty creatures walked out, clad in armor with weapons. They looked even scarier than their description, and Percy noticed that Tartarus was wrong. These creatures _did_ have wings.

The Wryms walked out of the building, and Percy got a good look at them. They were about the size of a small elephant, with black and red reptilian skin. They resembled dragons, for they had small wings upon their backs. They also had the head of a dragon, but their body is where they were different. They had muscular torsos, and four legs, similar to the configuration of a centaur. They had long dragon-like tails that emerged about five feet from their rear-ends, and had sharp teeth and menacing claws. They had arms, giving them six limbs total, and each wielded either a sword, mace, axe, or a combination of the three.

One Wrym stepped forward. He was clearly their leader, being the biggest one of them all. He wielded a massive sword and shield, and was clearly ready to fight at any moment. His ancient voice boomed over the valley, and although he was part dragon, he could surprisingly speak.

"Who dares entire my domain?!" he boomed. Percy stepped forward, and made eye contact with the large Wrym.

"One who demands your allegiance!" Percy rumbled back. Although looking inferior to the monster, the leader of the Wryms could see the dangerous eyes of Percy, and it could feel the intensely powerful aura he was emitting.

"You fool! You think that you can waltz in here, and demand my respect! Who sent you, courier?" he asked. Percy began to grow angry. He was no courier; he was the greatest fighter alive, even greater than the mighty Achilles.

"Oh, Only Erebus, Lord of Darkness and Tartarus himself, who is so kind as to let you all live here in peace!" Percy snapped. It was clear that the Wryms hesitated at their words, but their pride was too great to take orders from the young demigod.

"And why, might I ask, that they demand we fight?" their leader asked.

"Because we are overthrowing the Olympian gods, and we will succeed. It is fated that we will win, because I am fighting for the Primordials," Percy said. The leader of the Wryms was curious as to whom he was speaking to.

"Who are you?" he asked. Percy smiled.

"Percy Jackson, former Hero of Olympus and the Champion of Tartarus and Erebus," he said confidently. The massive Wrym's eyes widened. Percy was almost shocked that they had heard of him this far down in the pit. "Who are you?" asked Percy.

"I am King Draken of the Wryms. If you are Percy Jackson, then we have made our decision. We shall prepare for war, for it is clear that you will emerge victorious. But what's in it for us?" King Draken asked. Percy shuffled nervously. He had not been given any orders as what to tell them, but he thought of something on the spot.

"You and your people will become the immortal rulers of any volcanic domain, and shall be deemed the Lords of Fire," he thought. It sounded corny to him, but it sure worked. King Draken smiled, revealing sharp teeth, as he exchanged happy looks with his colleagues. He turned back to Percy.

"Tell your masters we will fight. Warriors, prepare for war!" he roared, breathing small bursts of fire into the air. The other Wryms did as well. It sure was an intimidating war-cry. Percy looked around the civilization, seeing other blasts of fire going up into the air, revealing where the other Wryms were. There were probably around two thousand total, which was a huge force. Percy bowed before the king, and his friends did as well, before turning and leaving the fiery place.

The way back was much less treacherous as before. They only had two encounters with deadly monsters, and although they wouldn't of been able to take them alone (except for Percy), they worked well as a unit to bring them down quickly.

When they finally came back to headquarters, they went to report to their masters the success, which was taken well by the happy Primordials. They then had a feast in their honor, and went to their respective rooms. Percy took a shower, before falling onto his bed. He was so exhausted at another long day, and they had been gone around 16 hours.

"Sleep tight, Perce," he said to himself, as he slipped into the dreamless sleep he deserved.

**How was that! My longest chapter yet. The other characters, the demigods, will make minor appearances, but will still be part of the story. I thought you guys would like this chapter, and I was feeling like making up the whole Brutallus and Wrath-Bringer thingy because it is always fun to put your own twist on mythology. I mean, there really is no telling what you can do with myths and legends, and I really love that. Sorry it took so long to update; I had a tournament, and finals in school, and injuries and it was just awful. I felt really bad and decided to write a really long chapter for you guys.**

**Thanks for the support, be sure to review! Review! Review! :)! They are much appreciated, and so is critisicm. Anything to make me a better writer.**

**I may start another story, but not yet. I will probably start it closer to the end of this one, which is about 2/5 of the way done. See you guys soon! I'll try to update a lot this weekend.**

**Review Please!**


	10. Ambush and Aggressive Establishment

**I tried to update as fast as possible. A filler chapter with some action, and a little short, but it was needed. I hope you guys like it. Read, review, favorite, and follow! thanks for all the support!**

**I never thought I would have such a big following for this story, it really means a lot.**

**I will start work on another PJO story soon. Still working on plot ideas, but I think it will be a good one, so stay tuned for more stories.**

**Thanks again, and now, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my OC's and plot ideas.**

**Third Person PoV:**

**Somewhere near the Appalachian Mountains**

"The scent is strong. We are close," Artemis said to herself. She and the hunt had searched for Percy and monsters for about a week now. They had fought against a small army of Narans, the dark-skinning winged creatures. They were good warriors, but the hunt had won with their skill in archery. Artemis tracked strong scents across the country from Montana, all the way to the Appalachian mountains. She also smelt traces of salt-water along the way, which she knew meant that Percy had been there. The hunt had made its way until they were here, in the Appalachians, the scent stronger than ever.

Artemis rose from her kneeling position, scanning the wooded area around them for any unusual signs.

"Girls, stay on your guard. We are nearing danger, that I know," she said to the hunt. Thalia drew her bow, keeping an arrow knocked and ready. They started after the moon goddess, until they heard one of the hunters say something.

"Milady, look what I've found!" Phoebe exclaimed. Artemis rushed over to the big hunter, taking in what was before them. There were slash marks, like talons, against the tree, and charred bark, as if a fire had passed through the area. In fact, many trees had charred bark. Artemis put her finger up to the charcoal remains of the tree, but quickly pulled back in pain. They bark was still hot.

"Everyone! Weapons ready! We are closer than ever!" she ordered. Every hunter drew their bow and had arrows knocked, ready for any situation. They began to slowly walk, following the scent of the monsters and the heat being emitted from the recently burned trees. The lush foliage of the uninhabited area of the east coast was trampled, as if an army had just marched on them. Artemis began to feel jumpy; she knew what was ahead. Percy Jackson was most likely with this force of monsters, ready for any challenge, and she knew what she had to do. She had to kill him, albeit to her beliefs. Killing Percy would be plain stupid. _Zeus was just too afraid of his own fate_, she thought. She continued to lead the hunt through the forest, until they made their way upon a clearing. Artemis held up her hand, signaling them to be stealthy, quiet, and ready for anything.

She crawled through the bushes, intent on making no noise. She perked her head up to the clearing, hoping to see something, when she barely stifled a gasp. What she saw troubled her.

A small force of monsters she had never seen before was setting up camp in the clearing. There were those Narans, a couple dracaena, and a few laestrygonians but that was it for the ones she recognized. She looked around, and her eyes widened with fear at what she saw.

She saw a massive red thing, sticking up out of the ground. She then realized it was a leg. And it was red, oozing out lava that burned the ground underneath it. The giant was colossal in height, probably taller than the trees, and it wielded a spear that was probably over 100 feet long. Thankfully, there was only one of them, so if the hunt did fight the monsters it wouldn't be impossible.

She noticed creatures about the size of a small car, with reptilian skin and wings. They were black and red-skinned and had four legs, like centaurs, but the head of a dragon. The had arms, so they could wield weapons, too. As if that was not enough, she noticed a man with a black hood on, wielding a black blade. He faced where Artemis was, and although not seeing her, it seemed like he did. His dark eyes pierced through every thing they looked at. He took his hood off, revealing his torso. He had a low cut, pitch black tank-top on, revealing his muscles and a massive red scar, starting at his neck and diagonally going down his torso, but how long it was, she did not know, for the shirt blocked the view of the rest of the scar. He had jet black hair, and looked like he used to be a happy boy, but he looked angry and hardened. She immediately knew this was Percy Jackson, the "fallen angel," of the gods.

She whistled a bird call, and it did sound like a bird, because none of the monsters, not even Percy noticed. The hunters had crawled into the brush along side her, and drew their bows, pointing them at each monster. Artemis signaled them to wait for her command, before drawing her bow and pointing an arrow at Percy's neck. The silver air rested beside her ear.

"I'm sorry, Percy," she muttered. When she mentioned his name, she smelt salt-water in the air, and Percy Jackson looked around the camp, as if he knew she was there. She let the arrow fly, and it whizzed at the Champion of the primordials. Percy turned towards her and in the split second he saw the arrow, he stepped aside and caught it, right out of the air. Artemis blinked twice just to check if she had seen everything correctly. He had caught the arrow all right, and sneered angrily, something that Percy never did when he was at Camp Half-Blood.

"We are under attack!" he yelled to his warriors. The all stopped what they were doing, and being battle ready, drew their weapons and waited for further orders.

"FIRE!" Artemis commanded, as arrows flew from the brush, flying towards the army of monsters. The dragon-like monsters breathed short bursts of fire, incinerating most of the arrows, turning them to ash. Some got through, taking out a couple of Scythian Dracaena, but other than that, the monsters were fine.

"CHARGE!" Percy yelled, now spotting the hunters. The hunt drew their hunting knives, meeting the enemy's charge.

"SHOW NO MERCY!" Percy commanded to his warriors, as he spotted the goddess. They made eye contact, and the son of Poseidon smirked at his cousin. She drew her knives and Percy drew Riptide. He charged the goddess, yelling a battle cry, and the fighting began.

**Earlier That WeeK:**

Percy woke up from his dreamless sleep, feeling refreshed from the eventful day before. Even for him it ranked up there as on of his most action-packed days. He had street-fought with Adrastos, fought an ancient child of Gaea that wasn't in the history books, and successfully swayed the Wryms to join their cause. He rose, rubbing his eyes clear, and he stretched his arms.

He put on his black hoodie he loved wearing; it really made him look intimidating, matching his eyes and all, yet mysterious. He put on the rest of his clothes, made sure his hair wasn't too much of a mess, and left his room. There was something still troubling him, though. He winced in pain as he felt a sharp hurt go throughout his torso. The new scar on his chest still hurt to the touch, and it would remind him forever of how he should have died in his fight against Brutallus. The only reason he was alive was because Tartarus healed him. That was it. The first time he had lost a fight in many, many years.

On his way towards the dining area, he felt a firm hand touch his shoulder. He turned around, seeing his new friend Sonny, and smiled.

"Hey Sonny. What's up?" Percy asked the son of Helios.

"The masters want to see you. Say it's important. Something about establishing a front, and something about bases. Anyway, see ya later bro," he said to Percy, as he walked away to get his food. Percy sighed. He wanted to relax today, but apparently that was not going to happen. He made his way to the spiritual chamber he always went to when talking to Erebus or Tartarus, and sat in the middle of the room.

"Hello Champion. Once again, congratulations on your victories yesterday. They were truly a success to be memorial," Erebus welcomed. Percy nodded.

"What are your biddings, masters?" he asked. His chest still throbbed with pain, and he winced once more. "Thank you for saving me, Lord Tartarus. I would not have made it through that fight if not for you," he said.

"It was not your time to die, Percy. Plus, we need you. It was a glorious feat for you even to last that long in combat with Brutallus. You see, he and his brothers were the enforcers of justice in the world. Whenever someone or thing did something unjust, they would come in and end them. But they got out of hand. They were too powerful. They could easily overthrow Ouranus, and see this, he and Gaea, his wife, cast them down into Tartarus. His brothers still sleep, but he never has. I have felt him in the pit since the moment he was cast in there, and still to this day he uses his title of the Wrath-Bringer. Everyone down there fears Brutallus. His power rivals my own," Tartarus said. Percy's eyes widened. Brutallus was just as powerful as Tartarus? That was saying something.

"Anyway...' Erebus said, changing the subject. Percy could sense in his voice that Brutallus was not a subject he liked to talk about. "We want you to start establishing the bases along the east coast. We need to pin the Olympian armies by the coast, cutting off all exits of escape. These bases will also prepare our armies for war, allowing them to march on Olympus at any given moment," Erebus said.

"You will have several squadrons of Wryms, Narans, Scythian Dracaena, some laestrygonians several Mendins to establish the base and forge weapons, and one Magmordian. Each of your demigod comrade from yesterday will each run their own base along the Appalachians in New York, Massachusetts, Connecticut, and Pennsylvania. The trip will take around a week, so pack up, and get ready!" Erebus said. Percy nodded, before smiling wickedly, knowing the true fighting would begin. The only thing that troubled him was Annabeth. He hoped with all his heart that she would join their cause, but he knew she would never betray the gods. That was just her nature.

Percy went to eat breakfast with his friends. He told them all the news, and told them their orders. Percy was going setting up just east of the Appalachians in New York, Adrastos in northern New York, Caitlin in central Pennsylvania, Sonny in Connecticut, Tristan and Trinity would be going together, which was good; they were a team, and Evan was setting up closer to New Jersey. They shared their last meal together. Even though they had only met the day before, they bonded immensely while in the pit. It's not often one returns from the lawless area still sane.

Percy went to the Chamber of Monsters. He hadn't seen his friend Moros since the day he crashed the Olympians' little party. He smiled as he caught Moros' gaze, and the massive dragon lumbered over towards Percy with glee, knocking the son of Poseidon onto his back and liking his face.

"Okay, Moros. I'm glad to see you too. Now get off me, please," Percy said, laughing at the dragon's doglike aspects. He then proceeded to prepare for his long march east.

* * *

**Present Day in the New York Appalachian Area:**

"Keep it moving!" Percy commanded to his platoon of monsters. The Mendins, being incredibly strong albeit their minuscule bodies, were carrying the heaviest of the equipment. Some of their supplies included rations and provisions, weapons, Primordial Obsidian for smithing, hundreds of tents, and tons of armor. The Magmordian carried nothing besides his own weapons, which were probably thousands of pounds alone. He would burn up anything he touched, and was smoldering the trees around him. They had marched east for seven days, and had finally made it over the Appalachians mountains. The trek was long and hard for the soldiers, but not for Percy. He had Moros to do the walking... and flying.

Percy sat atop Moros, leading the way throughout the forest. They finally made it across a dense, lush area of forest, and stumbled upon a clearing. They were in position to set up base, so Percy thought this was a good place.

"Here is a good place. Soldiers! Set up camp!" he commanded. The warriors sighed with relief, dropping their heavy packs onto the ground. Percy dismounted Moros and started to set up as well. Their long journey was finally over, and they could relax and get some sleep. All the monsters had their armor and weapons ready so that they would not be taken by surprise if they were to be attacked. Not like anyone was going to beat them, though.

Percy turned his head towards the bushes. He thought he heard rustling, but he guessed it was just his imagination playing tricks on him.

_Chirrrp!_

The chirp sounded like a bird song. Percy looked for the bird in the canopy but thought he saw it flying away. He shrugged, brushing it aside. He was just tired, and was seeing and hearing things, but that suspicion changed soon enough.

He knew someone had just said his name. He felt an energy wave, and it was nearby. Within 100 meters. He looked around the perimeter, trying to find the source, but whoever it was, was hidden well. He heard the whiz of something flying through the air, and in a split-second let his reflexes take over, and he caught what was flying at him. A silver arrow, bright as moonbeams.

"Artemis," he muttered angrily. He turned to see girls with bows at the ready in the bushes surrounding their camp, and immediately alerted his soldiers.

"We are under attack!" he yelled to his warriors. The all stopped what they were doing, and being battle ready, drew their weapons and waited for further orders.

"FIRE!" Artemis commanded, as arrows flew from the brush, flying towards the army of monsters. The Wryms breathed short bursts of fire, incinerating most of the arrows, turning them to ash. Some got through, taking out a couple of Scythian Dracaena, but other than that, the monsters were fine.

"CHARGE!" Percy yelled, now spotting the hunters. The hunt drew their hunting knives, meeting the enemy's charge.

"SHOW NO MERCY!" Percy commanded to his warriors, as he spotted the goddess. They made eye contact, and the son of Poseidon smirked at his cousin. She drew her knives and Percy drew Riptide. He charged the goddess, yelling a battle cry, and the fighting began.

Artemis sprinted gracefully, like a gazelle, towards Percy. He had Riptide out, and when she was close enough, he jumped high into the air, bringing his sword down on her head hard. She just had time to put both her knives up to block the strike, but the sheer power behind Percy's attack knocked her on her back. She grunted in pain, but made her way onto her feet quickly, as to avoid further attacks from Percy.

"Milady!" Thalia cried, as she drew her bow and quickly fired three arrows at Percy. Percy dodged two of them, but the third was an incredibly accurate shot to his left thigh. He gasped in pain, snapping the end off the arrow, and leaving the rest in his thigh. He would heal it later.

He bended the shadows around him, and disappeared. Thalia and Artemis looked around, staying on their guard, but Percy was smarter than that. He appeared in the air above Thalia, and when he exited the shadows he landed on her, knocking her out cold.

"Sorry cuz," he apologized sarcastically. Thalia's body was limp on the floor, her breathing He turned back to Artemis, who was trying to put some range in between them so she could fire her bow.

"Phoebe, get Thalia and the other girls to safety!" Artemis commanded. She scanned the other fights going on. She could see four hunters dead, and everyone was injured. There were very few golden piles of dust; the monsters were easily besting the girls. The massive fiery giant, the Magmordian, had about 70 arrows lodged in his neck, but he was still standing and looked fine. Seven hunters were fighting the impossible fight against it, trying to slow it down and keep it from entering the other battles.

"Of course, milady," Phoebe yelled back. She ordered a retreat, and all the hunters ran out to safety. The monsters pursued them until they were out of the clearing, until a voice stopped them.

"Let them go. We want the enemy to know just who they are dealing with," Percy Jackson ordered. The monsters cheered in victory, but stopped when they saw Artemis. Some began to charge, but once more were cut off by Percy.

"No," he said, holding up his hand. "She's mine." Artemis sneered in disgust.

"You think you can best me, Percy? I am a GODDESS! To think you were ever a decent male was idiotic of me," Artemis spat at Percy. His eyes glowed dangerously.

"Artemis. I have been blessed by two PRIMORDIAL GODS! I have bested monsters that would make you tremble in fear! I have defeated ancient beings that have been erased from history to keep people safe," he yelled, the pain in his chest building again. He winced at his scar, before continuing on.

"I have defeated Kronos, the Gigantes and Gaea, and you still think I am inferior to _you?_" He questioned confidently. Artemis flinched; she honestly did not want to fight Percy, and she was hoping her pride wouldn't cloud her judgement.

"As much as I would love to stop you Percy, I will spare you this once. Next time we meet I will not hesitate to end your life," she warned, before flashing out in a blast of silver light. Percy spat on the ground.

"Coward," he muttered, before turning to his army. He raised his sword, and they all cheered in victory. "PERCY! PERCY! PERCY!" they chanted. Percy smiled, but put up his hands to stop them. He was never one to take all the credit.

"You fought bravely, soldiers. Now let's finish where we were when we were so rudely interrupted, shall we not?" he said to his soldiers, who cheered once more. They then proceeded to set up camp. The Mendins began to establish small huts and and essential parts of a military base: the forge, the main tent where meetings were held, tents for every soldier, and the began to haul huge spiked wooden beams around the perimeter of the base, making it so that it would be nearly impossible to enter without some struggle. Percy was impressed with their work. They may have been hobbit sized, but they could sure get work done.

The Wryms were surrounding the newly established forge, taking in the heat and finding pleasure in it, almost like their own personal drug. It seemed they were addicted to heat and fire, which was good to know as their commander. He would have to address that addiction, or... unleash it. He grinned wickedly at the thought, before continuing to set up the stuff in his tent. He decided to take a nap; he wasn't hungry, and it was getting late, so he thought it was okay. He slipped into a peaceful sleep, with pleasant dreams.

* * *

Percy was woken up by rustling in the bushes. He quickly hopped out of bed silently, melting into the shadows. He knew not what made the noise, and he feared it was an assassin or a saboteur from Olympus.

He followed the noise, and saw the bushes moving to his right. He shadow-traveled past the spiked barricade, and was confused at what he saw. Something invisible was moving through the bushes, towards their camp. He immediately sprinted towards the rustling in the bushes and tackled the air.

"Ouch!" a girl grunted. She became visible as soon as some sort of hat fell off. It was a New York Yankees hat. Percy looked down at the girl. She had blonde hair and beautiful gray eyes.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here," he asked incredulously. She looked past the shadow on Percy's face, and a smile creeped upon her mouth.

"Percy? Is that you?" she said slyly. Percy still stared at her seriously.

"What are you doing here?"

"Spying," she said. Percy rolled his eyes, but still kept a very serious expression upon his face.

"Annabeth, if anyone other than me had found me, you would be dead. Did the gods send you?" asked Percy. Annabeth shook her head, and a tear ran down her face.

"I was following you. Percy, I miss you too much, you don't understand," she said, now starting to sob. Percy felt upset as well.

"Then join us Annabeth!" he said to her. Annabeth frowned, tears still streaming down her face.

"I can't Percy. I can't... the gods have always been there for me..." she said sadly. Percy looked down in defeat. "Can you get off me now," she said. Percy realized he still had her pinned to the floor, and he got off her right away.

"Oh. Sorry," he said awkwardly, feeling his hand through his hair. Annabeth let out a small laugh between sobs. He had always had that nervous tick, even when he was twelve. They just stood their a couple of minutes, enjoying each other's company. They locked hands, like they once had so comfortably years ago, and walked a little bit away from the headquarters, still silently enjoying one another's presence. The sat on a rock, and locked eyes. They leaned in towards each other, and closed their eyes when their lips were inches apart. The leaned in all the way, embracing each other in a passionate kiss, pure love flowing through the two of them.

After about a minute of kissing, they broke apart, smiling sadly at each other. This truly was a forbidden love. Enemies, once lovers, continued their love even through hard times. _Curse you Aphrodite,_ Percy thought. She had once promised he'd make their love life interesting, and she sure had.

"Annabeth, I love you, but we must keep this a secret. My masters will not like it if I am secretly visiting you behind their backs," Percy said. Annabeth just nodded sadly. She knew she had to go now.

"Where do you want to go, Annabeth?" he asked. She said Camp Half-Blood, and Percy held onto her wrist before stepping into a shadow. Annabeth clutched her stomach, feeling a wave of nausea, before realizing they were at Camp Half-Blood.

"How did you-"

"Shhh. I must go now, Annabeth. I love you," He said, before quickly disappearing once more. Annabeth looked down at her emerald ring, feeling the engraving that said, _I will always love you_. It was true of course, but she still felt a part of her was missing. Her better half. Her Seaweed-Brain. She went into her cabin, laid herself out to bed, before crying herself to sleep.

**Not my best chapter, but it was mostly a filler, save that one little battle.**

**A short chapter, but I was tired. I will update again sometime next week. I am out of town until wednesday skiing. **

**It was a little rushed, I admit, but I feel like I owed you guys a quick update. Tell me any suggestions, and remember to review. Liked it? Hated it? I won't know if you don't review. thanks again for everyone who has supported me along the way, especially Wacko12 for all the help, ideas, and suggestions. If you don't know who he is, he thought up the idea of "Percy meets Chaos,' runs the chaos and primordials community and wrote two long, amazingly awesome stories called Knights of Chaos and War of Love and Deception. Read them now if you haven't, they are really really good.**


	11. AN 1

Hey guys, really sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Next chapter is coming soon, but it is not ready yet.

I have been having bad writers block for the near future of the story. I know where the story is going, but I putting it on the paper, so to say, is what is causing me to struggle. If any of you were to give me suggestions in PM form or as a review, it would be very much so appreciated. Thanks for sticking with the story, also. I never thought anyone would like it, but it really means a lot that I have gotten so much support from you all and so much great feedback.

Thanks again, and suggestions and ideas will be used and put into the story! Thanks!

I will probably try to get this next chapter up by this weekend.

In the meantime, I am currently starting another story during this writer's block. It is AU Percy, takes place in ancient times, and is about Perseus, the brave warrior and hero of the armies of Greece during the Trojan war. I thought of this idea a week ago after reading the Illiad and watching the movie Troy, and I really think this will get somewhere. I have hope for it, but if it doesn't work out, I will discontinue it.

Stay tuned!


	12. Foul Play

**Hey GUYS! The chapter is finally here. So sorry for the wait. If you want, thank DazedDoxie. She gave me advice to listen to new music, and it sure as hell worked! Thanks!**

**I've been working on another story during the writer's block i just had, and I should be posting the first chapter of that within the month. I want to get about 20k words down on it before I start posting, that way I can space them out and work ahead. like I said in the A/N chap, it will involve an AU Percy named Perseus, who served in the Myrmidons under Achilles in the Trojan war. I wanted to take things "old school" if you know what I mean. I do not think anyone has done anything like that, and I am hoping it will be the first.**

**Thanks for all the support. I am now at 20k views, and triple digits for followers, reviews, and favorites. **

**Read, REVIEW, and enjoy! Now, on with the story.**

**D****isclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my OCs and Plot Ideas.**

**Camp Half-Blood;** **Third Person PoV:**

It had been several weeks since the hunter of Artemis had tried to ambush the Primordial's talented army. The gods, especially Zeus, had not taken the news lightly, but knew that if the hunters could not best them then he need to keep them safe. They were very skilled, and several members of the revered hunt had perished in the ambush, much to the moon Goddess' dismay. Whenever one of her girls fell in battle, she felt as if a part of her had died, which was partially true.

Zeus ordered them back to Camp Half-Blood, for their own safety. There was always tension between campers and hunters, but not as much controversy this time around because the matter was more serious than ever. Never before had the forces of Olympus fought against the vast, expansive armies of not one, but two Primordial Gods. Plus, the hunt was still at unease because of their failure in subduing the enemy's forces.

Chiron, knowing that the campers needed to be better prepared for fighting these monsters and his former pupil, Percy, made every single camper, regardless of size, age, and experience, drill and practice everything at camp at the highest level. Arts and crafts, Greek History, and canoe racing was taken off the agenda for camp activities. Only the lava wall, sword and weapons fighting, archery, pegasus riding and blacksmithing were still allowed. The hunt and campers taught each other essential skills as well. The hunters taught the campers archery, and the campers taught them advanced parts of melee combat, which helped ease the tension between the two groups.

Zeus, after several days of intensive training, ordered some of the members of the Olympian army to spy on the enemy. Travis and Connor Stoll, being the crafty and sneaky Sons of Hermes they are, volunteered before Zeus could even chose them. Hermes blessed them before they left, very proud of his children, and sent them off on their mission. However, when they returned from their mission, they were not only lucky to be alive, but brought grave news.

They had been caught by a demigod after spying on three camps, each moving closer to Long Island with every day. They were still very far away, but the threat was still a big deal. They seemed to be advancing on the camp and Olympus, applying pressure to the Olympian forces. The demigod who had caught him wielded a mace black as night, with skulls embedded on the sides. He was burly and about six foot one, and looked like someone you did not want to mess with.

"We were lucky to escape unwounded," they reported. "He was the best fighter we have ever seen. And the monsters he commanded were... devastating," they had said to the council before them. They described the dragon like monsters who wielded weapons like sword-masters, flying humans, black as night, and of course the massive giant made of lava did not reassure them of victory in the upcoming fights. The were soon dismissed to dinner, where normally everyone was social and talkative, but today, everyone was silent. Tension was in the air. Everyone was worried, not only at the thought of being killed, but by the fact that their former leader was fighting against them

In fact, talk about Percy Jackson was so common right now, all anyone could smell was salt-water in the air. Somewhere in the outskirts of Manhattan, a certain son of Poseidon had many migraines throughout the day because of this.

After campfire, Annabeth called a meeting to talk about the matter down by Zeus' fist. She invited every cabin leader, as well as all the people who knew Percy as a friend in the wars five years prior.

When they finally arrived, everyone stood in a circle, eager to share and learn new information. They all missed Percy, and frankly did not want to listen to Zeus' rule about killing him on first sight.

"Alright everyone. You all know why we are here. We need to think up ideas of how to deal with Percy, but without killing him," Annabeth said to the group of demigods. They all nodded to the daughter of Athena.

"If we ever see him in a fight, we could all try to get him knocked out," Clarrise retorted. There were several nods and mumbles of agreement, but Travis shook his head before speaking up.

"If Percy could stop all of us that one night, and have a dragon at his disposal, that would be very hard. I mean, who here has ever fought someone who could catch an arrow?" Travis said. Several people agreed reluctantly. They did not want to lose all hope of being able to stop Percy, but everyone knew it would be near to impossible.

"And plus, he has gotten more powerful," Annabeth stated. Jake Mason looked at her inquisitively.

"How do you know that?" he said.

"Thalia told me that he took on Artemis herself, and that the moon Goddess even had to flee from him to keep herself safe. Artemis is no easy Goddess to defeat. In fact, she probably is one of the most battle experienced and most skilled Olympians on the council," she said. Thalia nodded grimly. Although this truth was not easy to accept, Annabeth, being a child of wisdom had to put it out there. They could leave no thoughts out.

"Plus, he can shadow travel," said a voice from behind Zeus' fist. Everyone turned quickly to the unknown voice, before a familiar black-haired teenager stepped out of the shadows. He wore all black clothes, and was much taller and muscular since the last time everyone had seen him.

"Nico!" exclaimed Thalia. She ran over to hug a blushing Nico, who just hugged her back awkwardly. When Thalia turned back around towards everyone else, she also blushed a deep crimson. Nico was about 19 years old now, and no longer a little boy. He had not made an appearance to Camp Half-Blood in quite a long time, and the last time he had been seen was with his father at the council meeting several months prior.

Nico acquainted with everyone for a few minutes, before taking a step back so Annabeth could finish. He was happy to see his friends again, but he was still the same respectful kid he always had been, despite his age.

"You were saying?" Annabeth said to Nico, who stepped back forward into the circle. He looked around at everyone, before taking a deep breath and voicing his mind.

"I'm sure all of you know he can shadow travel, because he did it when he first attacked your camp with that blasted dragon he calls Moros. He disappeared, and reappeared behind you all. Normally, my dad would be able to stop him, as he is entering my father's domain of shadows, but Percy has become too strong. It seems as if each time he has shadow traveled recently, he has only been increasing in skill and power. My father felt him step into the shadows, and he was almost as powerful as him..." Nico said grimly. Everyone's jaws had dropped. If Percy was more powerful than one member of the Big Three, there was little doubt of his ability to defeat anyone.

Only Annabeth wasn't dishearten by this information. Around the small gathering of the elder campers, all their heads were down, staring at their shoes in defeat. It was almost as if they had already given up without a fight.

"GUYS! Pull it together. This may help us," Annabeth assured them. She had many incredulous gazes from around the demigods.

"How can this possibly help us?" Clarisse asked with a bad attitude.

"Because I am thinking of a plan to capture Percy. If we can get him to shadow-travel at a certain time... hmmm... Jake, do you know how to make a celestial bronze net like your dad did to capture Ares and Aphrodite?" Annabeth asked the son of Hephaestus. Jake quickly nodded.

"I can get it to you tomorrow around lunch. I think I can make it stronger if I can forge Imperial Gold into it as well, though," he hastily replied to the daughter of Athena. Annabeth furrowed her brow, trying to put the pieces together

"You guys know how it smells like salt-water and the lighting dims when we say the name,_ Percy Jackson_?" she said emphasizing her lover's name. The moonlight shining down upon them dimmed slightly, making their little gathering seem perilous. The smell of salt-water wafted throughout the area by Zeus' fist, and everyone there felt they were being watched. Little did they know, besides Annabeth who was figuring it out now, they were being watched.

"I bet Percy can hear in on our conversations and his presence enters the area whenever we say his name. Everyone, back to my cabin. I have a plan," she said to the group, who exchanged curious glances, but followed the daughter of Athena anyway. She could always figure out a well thought out plan, and this one, she thought, was her best one yet.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"Keep it moving everyone! Hustle up!" Adrastos yelled to his army of monsters. He was at the front, leading them closer to Manhattan. He was supposed to meet up with Percy at Liberty State Park, New Jersey, just across the Hudson River from Manhattan. They were pushing forward towards Long Island. Caitlin and her army would be supported Percy's and Adrastos' from the rear, because she was coming from Pennsylvania. Evan was coming up from the south from New Jersey with his army, and Tristan, Trinity, and Sonny's armies' would be coming across Long Island Sound to support them from the north. They were scheduled to attack in a week's time.

Adrastos assumed that Percy was already at the Liberty State Park, and he presumed that he would be waiting for him. He did not want to test the impatience of an incredibly powerful demigod, so he was ordering his soldiers to hurry up.

"Soldiers, if we get there within three hours we will have feast tonight!" He yelled to the army. They immediately cheered while starting to speed up. Adrastos smiled happily; they were just like everyone else, despite being monsters. Everyone needs food every once in a while. Adrastos grinned, until his troubling thoughts came back.

Adrastos had informed his masters through praying about his encounter with the two Hermes boys. He couldn't stop thinking about it, and what would happen in the future to come. Because his father Prometheus was the Titan of Forethought, he could see into the future slightly, but he would get out about 10 of nearly infinite possible outcomes of events. However, those outcomes were the most likely.

Right now, he saw a variety of things, varying from them winning the war in eight different ways, losing in one, and in the other, it was too hazy. He tried to clear his mind, but it was still too hazy to decipher. He frowned. That never happened.

He continued to clear his mind after many minutes, and saw a disturbing sight. This was in the near future. Percy had been captured and was chained up. Adrastos gasped. He had to warn Percy.

**Liberty State Park**

Percy had just set up camp in Liberty State Park, and it was nearing dark. The monsters were switching their watch schedule every few hours, because frankly, they were fatigued from the long day of travel. Percy could see Long Island and Manhattan across the bay, and sighed. As much as he hated the gods, he was beginning to miss his old life more and more. Especially Annabeth.

He truly wished he and Annabeth could had gotten a happily-ever-after type thing to happen to them. He was weary of all the fighting, but he wanted to dethrone Zeus for what he had done. Percy was friends with Zade, and would never have killed him, but Zeus was too stubborn to see it and admit. Percy's eyes reflected the gentle fire he had in front of him, gleaming mysteriously. He had seen a group of demigods gathered at Zeus' fist the night before, and they were talking about him. He paid it no heed, however, and continued on with his night.

Earlier that day, Tartarus had contacted him telling Percy that he had awoken two ancient creatures, called the Stagmers and Trolls. The trolls varied from green, blue and turquoise in color, and had massive tusks protruding form their lower jaw. That made great warriors, because of their brute strength, and could wield any weapons.

The Stagmers were more similar to the Magmordians, except they were made of flesh and stone, like they had taken a step out of a mountain. They were a type of gigante, but not children of Gaea, only children of Tartarus himself. They were as strong as the Magmordians, but not as tall. The Stagmers stood only at about fifteen feet, but still made excellent warriors as well. According to Tartarus' report, that were supposed to meet them on Long Island within the next few days, as they were travelling east at the moment.

Percy stared out across the harbor, at Long Island, when he felt a strange disturbance coming from Long Island, when all of a sudden, he screamed out, grabbing his head in pain.

_Percy Jackson._

_Percy._

_Perseus._

_Jackson_

_Percy Jackson._

_Perseus Jackson._

He felt like his head was exploding. His mind was in two places at once; at Camp Half-Blood, and here at his base camp. They were saying his name constantly, he presumed, and his head was pounding vigorously. He snarled before shadow-traveling to Camp Half-Blood.

When he arrived, he was in the arena, his head still pounding, but not as much. He looked around, and to his confusion, no one was there. Out of the blue he felt a flash of pain going through his head, like a club bashing at his cranium.

"GAHHH!" he groaned out, looking around for his mental torturer. He saw three demigods at the entrance to the arena. It looked like Connor, Travis, and Clarisse. They were staring at him wide-eyed. Percy growled at them.

"If you don't stop, I will kill you all," he threatened. All three of them winced, before yelling out his name as loud as he could. On top of that, it seemed every demigod at camp was saying his name over and over. He stared at them murderously. "I warned you," he snarled before shadow travelling behind them.

When he got there, he uncapped his now pitch black Riptide, and prepared to strike all of them down, when he faltered. The pure fear and terror in his former friends' eyes was too much. He just couldn't do it. Little did he know, that split second of hesitation was his undoing. Percy knew something was wrong, as if this was all staged. He quickly turned around, but it was too late.

He groaned as a weighted metal net came down upon him, pinning him to the ground. He tried to slice it away, but Riptide became tangled up in the net, and the constant flailing was only getting him more tangled. He then tried shadow-travelling, but for some odd reason, he couldn't move. He was caught in a Celestial Bronze net, tangled up like a fool.

"You will all pay for humiliating me," snarled Percy as a group of demigods, followed by what seemed like every camper, led by Annabeth, rushed towards him. She was grinning like crazy, which made Percy even more enraged.

"You bitch Annabeth! I should have captured _you_ when I saw you two weeks ago!" he yelled, which made her flinch in her stride. Some capers stared at her wide-eyed, but she sent them a look that said, _later_. Percy still kept his disturbing, murderous gaze at his lover, as she walked forward towards him. She crouched down besides him, smiling.

"We got him guys! We got him!" she announced happily, to the many demigods behind her. The all cheered, much to Percy's dismay. He spat on the ground, showing his pure rage. He opened his mouth to say something, when he heard a familiar clop of hooves. He turned his head to see a centaur cantering towards him.

"Chiron..." he mumbled. His former teacher had a dear place in his heart, but he was still an enemy. Chiron approached with sad eyes, but was clearly hiding his feelings during this situation from his campers.

"Ah, Percy, how nice of you to join us," he taunted, which was very unlike him. Percy narrowed his eyes at the old Centaur, who did not break his gaze. That was unusual for someone staring into the night-black eyes of Percy Jackson.

Chiron bent down, still staring at the features and eyes of his former pupil and favorite demigod hero.

"What did they do to you..." he asked to himself. Percy continued staring into the centaur's eyes, when he faltered once more, breaking eye-contact. His emotions came out of nowhere, and started to overflow, but he just barely managed to keep them in check. Chiron then turned to Annabeth and the cabin leaders, telling them to take Percy into the Big House, when a brilliant idea came into Percy's mind.

Percy brought two fingers up to his mouth, and he whistled as loud as he could. Annabeth saw this, and started to tremble in fear, knowing what was coming. Percy just smiled smugly at her, and at the curious looks of the demigods. That's when he started laughing evilly.

"You are all FOOLS! Now your camp will burn!" Percy yelled, when all Hades broke loose.

There was a moment of silence, before an ear shattering roar echoed throughout the valley. Everyone covered their ears, except for a very happy Percy Jackson, still laughing like a maniac. Although he could not do any damage, Moros sure could.

Fire flashed through the sky, and every demigod drew their weapon. Percy looked up smiling at his dragon Moros, who dive-bombed down to the ground, igniting the arena. Chiron stared in shock at the ancient beast, before drawing his bow.

"As that what I think it is? The Thracian Dragon?" Chiron asked uneasily. Annabeth nodded grimly, and Chiron immediately started firing arrows at the beast's eyes, being the only vulnerable spot on its body. "Annabeth, darling, Iris Message the gods, NOW!" he ordered, and Annabeth hastily ran to the Big House to make a rainbow, for it was too dark outside.

"You can't win Chiron! Whomever I chose to win, will win!" Percy yelled to his former teacher, who was firing a barrage of arrows at the dragon, as Moros continued to rain hell. Annabeth entered the big house, but she was beat to telling the gods, it seemed, as a massive boom of thunder was heard outside.

A lightning bolt the size of a skyscraper came down upon the Thracian Dragon's head, vaporizing him instantly. The bolt lit up the sky, and it seemed like time stopped. It was silent, except for the falling carcass of Moros.

"NOOOO!" Percy screamed. Tears flooded his eyes. He had grown attached to Moros over his time with the Primordials, and seeing him die before him was too much at the moment, on top of all the surges of emotion he was feeling regarding the place and position he was in, at his own former home.

The skin, bone, and flesh and blood seemed to have left the dragon, and all that remained were the bones, as the skeletal remains of the dragon skidded to a halt right by Percy. The demigods all cheered, raising their weapons, as Percy looked murderously at them all. His rage was consuming him, and at any moment he could break loose.

When the gods appeared before him, led by Zeus, his father, and Hades, Percy lost it. He yelled at the top of his lungs, and a wave of dark energy exploded, it's center at Percy. The force made all the gods fly backwards, besides the Big Three, and all of the campers lost their footing. The chains of the Celestial Bronze broke, but Percy didn't notice as he stood up, still releasing this dark force upon the camp. Percy continued yelling until all his energy was gone. That exhausted him, and was his last effort to escape. He knew what was coming, when he saw Zeus staring at him angrily.

"PERCY JACKSON!" the king of the gods yelled angrily. Percy stared at him and the other gods. He made eye contact with his father, who stared sadly at his son. Percy realized he was free, and tried to shadow travel away, but was stopped at a terrifying sight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Hades said, his helm of darkness on. Percy saw everything that managed to give him chills and nightmares, and was stopped in terror. Poseidon pointed his trident reluctantly at this son's neck, and Zeus raised his lightning bolt, ready to strike at the demigod at any moment.

Percy looked around at all the threats. As soon as he would try to bend the shadows, they would kill him. This he knew, and gave himself up, raising his hands in defeat.

_Let them take you, Champion. It may trigger your ancient "friend," from Tartarus_ _to aid us in the war, _the voice of Erebus said into Percy's head. Percy smiled smugly, taking in the information.

"Percy Jackson, I think it's time we had a nice little chat. Take him to Olympus!" Zeus yelled to the other gods, as the flashed out to Olympus, Percy as their prisoner.

When they were all gone, Chiron turned to Annabeth.

"That was a brilliant plan, Annabeth. But what did Percy mean by you "seeing," him two weeks ago?" he asked. Annabeth blushed, and Chiron rolled his eyes, walking away to the eating pavilion. He turned to face the campers, hoping to lift their hearts.

"Attention Campers! Percy Jackson, our former hero who fell to the forces of evil, is subdued! We now have revived hope in this war! Fight on, and do not be disheartened!" he announced to the cheering camp, who all ran to get dinner and toast to the gods. Annabeth walked to get her food, but feared the worst would happen involving Percy. She could only hope they wouldn't kill him

* * *

**Somewhere in Tartarus**

A mysterious vortex opened in the deepest part of Tartarus, and an ancient being emerged. He stepped out, his armor shining but battered from his duel two-weeks ago. He had utmost respect for the victor of their joust, but was still angry that he lost. The small scar on the center of his chest would be a constant reminder of this, as well.

He walked forward for a while, until he saw a hallway, illuminated by torches, built into the earth. His smiled wickedly, walking through these long forgotten halls. When he made it to the end of what seemed like an endless walk, he stopped, as a massive black door blocked his path. It was chained up and locked down tight, but he just laughed.

"Fools," he said to himself, as he blasted a massive wave of energy at the door, shattering it into a million pieces. Two golden orbs were tied up in chains, and locked down like a prison. They were suspended midair in the chamber. Inside the golden orbs were two identical, trapped and sleeping beings as the one standing up on floor, looking up at them. He growled furiously at the sight of them being captured, and he sent a wave of energy at the chains, which broke instantly.

The golden orbs fell to the floor, and shattered. Dust rose from the crash, but when the air was cleared, two purplish-gray beings were stirring on the floor. Their wicked eyes opened, full of rage and anger, as the stood slowly, stretching their bodies out. The being who had freed them stood before them with open arms, smiling at with evilly.

"About damn time," one of the newly awakened ones said. The other stared murderously at the one who had freed them. "Where were you when we needed you, _Brutallus,"_ he snapped at his brother.

"Brothers, now is not the time. Now is the time, however, to reclaim the earth as our own, with the help of some foolish Primordials," Brutallus said. "But first, I need to fulfill a favor, and I require your aid." The three brothers exchanged glances, and all smiled evilly. They roared up at the chamber, ready to take back what they thought was truly theirs.

**How was that? A big shoutout to Wacko12 for continued support and ideas. Sorry again for the long wait, I just needed a little inspiration, and the music sure helped. If you haven't tried writing with music, it sure helps give you ideas.**

**I will try to update sooner, now that I got past that writer's block. Sorry for the wait, I'll update sooner!**

**Please review to give me suggestions and motivation to write! Thanks again!**


	13. Prison Break

**Sorry for the wait. I was so busy the last couple of weeks with a lot of waterpolo and tests and stuff, but now I am back and will try to get a chapter a week or more. Presidents weekend is coming up so I will update on monday probably. Thanks for sticking with it, I know you will like this chapter. Read and Review.**

**Now on with the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my OCs and Plot Ideas.**

"You won't get SHIT from me!" Percy screamed as he was getting chained in Celestial Bronze in a dark room on Olympus. Most of the Olympians were present in the room, except for Poseidon, who couldn't bear to watch what Zeus was planning.

Percy, after being teleported to Olympus by Zeus, was then dragged through the city into a dark chamber underneath the Throne Room. The Celestial Bronze chains continued to be unbreakable, and despite his efforts, Percy knew he was trapped. Once in the room, Zeus took the chains and chained him to a wall. Percy was incapable from shadow-travelling, or using any sort of magic or special ability to escape.

"Is that so, Perseus?" Zeus roared at the demigod, willing his Master Bolt to appear in his hand. Percy's eyes widened at first, but put on a poker face before spitting at the thunder-god. Zeus sneered at Percy before barely touching Percy with the bolt.

"GGAAAHHHH," Percy yelled as thousands of volts of electricity coursed throughout his body. Zeus had just used a sliver of his bolt, which still almost killed Percy, but it was clearly not enough to be fatal as Percy was panting after the pain. All the hairs on his head were standing straight up, and it looked like he had just been baked alive.

"I could just kill you..." Zeus offered, sparking his bolt once more. Percy grinned this time.

"You don't have the balls to do it," Percy challenged. Zeus raised his bolt angrily, but before he could bring it down on his head, he was stopped by a brilliant Celestial Bronze Trident. The room smelled of salt-water, and Poseidon appeared.

"Don't do this Zeus. He may be a traitor, but he still is my son," the sea god said. Percy glared at his father.

"Now you come to the rescue, _father?"_ he said, spitting out the word father. Poseidon winced at Percy's words, but sent him a look that said _not now. _Percy continued to glare at his father, who was under the angry gaze of Zeus.

"Just this once Poseidon," Zeus said, "but make it quick. If he doesn't want to talk, so be it." Zeus said, threatening Percy one last time before flashing out in a flash of lightning. The other gods still present did the same, leaving Poseidon and Percy alone in the chamber. Percy glared at his father angrily.

"Percy, I-"

"Save it, dad. You weren't there when I needed you most, all because you wouldn't stand up to your little brother!" Percy yelled. Poseidon just let his son fume out for several minutes, before replying calmly.

"Percy, I had no choice. You have no idea how important Zade was," Poseidon said, sparking Percy's curiosity. The Champion of Erebus and Tartarus quieted down for a moment. Poseidon smiled slightly, knowing that his son hadn't changed too much.

"What do you mean?" he asked his father.

"Percy... There is something important that I have wanted to tell you about why I couldn't stop what Zeus did. It wasn't just because of his son Zade. It's because Zade was the key to an ancient prophecy kept hidden any people outside the Olympian council for millennia," Poseidon informed his son. Percy's eyes-widened.

"Great prophecy? What was it about?" Percy asked.

"Son, I cannot tell you the direct words. It would be treason, which is why we have not been able to tell anyone. I only tell this to you so that I will not have to endure the pain of having a son look at me with hatred," Poseidon said while frowning. Percy had a tear falling from one eye, looking up at his father.

"I am sorry I judged you, dad. But know that I will never fight for Olympus," he said. Poseidon only nodded, before saying his good-byes to his favorite son and going back to Atlantis. Percy sighed, almost relieved at the news, but still worried about one thing. If Percy's suspicions were correct, then Zade was and still may be needed to keep Olympus safe. If and when he escaped, he knew he would have to tell his masters as soon as possible. He tried once more to break the chains, before passing out from exhaustion, being overtaken by nightmares of torture.

**In Tartarus:**

Adrastos had made it literally minutes after Percy had teleported to Camp Half-Blood. When he arrived at the Liberty State Park, he found it odd that Percy wasn't there, and feared the worst from his visions. He interrogated the soldiers, who said he shadow-traveled away in a fit, and he immediately shadow-traveled himself to the demigod camp. It was dark, and he hid well in the shadows.

When he arrived, he saw Percy chained to the floor, before Zeus came and flashed him away to Olympus. He had not been seen yet by the demigods, but did see the carcass and skeleton of Moros, which caused Adrastos to gape in awe. Moros must have been killed by one of the Olympians, he thought, before narrowing his eyes at the carcass. It was slowly dissolving into the earth, which was rather peculiar indeed, but the son of Prometheus just brushed it aside, focusing on what had just happened. Percy Jackson had been captured, and he needed to inform Erebus and Tartarus immediately. Adrastos cursed before going back to Liberty Park to tell his army and tell them to keep calm for the night. He then shadow-traveled to Tartarus, completely exhausted from the long distance. He struggled to make it into the Spiritual Chamber to communicate with his masters.

"Adrastos, what is the matter?" the voice of Tartarus rasped. Adrastos knelt down at the voice as he felt Erebus' presence enter the room. He started shaking nervously.

"My lords, Percy has been captured by the Olympians," he said, before he was knocked back by dark energy.

"WHAT?!" Erebus boomed in a rage, causing the room to nearly collapse. It would have, if Tartarus had not calmed him down.

"Brother, quiet yourself. This could indeed be helpful for us," Tartarus said, causing Erebus to become angered once more. Adrastos tried to stand strong, but was truly fearful at the events playing out before him.

"How could this possibly deem helpful to our cause, brother? We would need incredibly powerful beings for us to free him! Who would we use?" Erebus rumbled back. Three voices then pierced through the air, causing the room to sit in a silence. Adrastos recognized one, and his eyes widened in terror.

"We will."

Three tall, muscular beings walked out of the shadows. They each had armor on their heads, waists, shoulders, and legs, but had exposed midsections. Not that that mattered, though. They all wielded massive weapons, and their skin was a purplish-gray pigment. They had incredibly strong builds and large fangs, and the top of their heads had massive horns. The clear leader, being the biggest, stepped out first. He had a small cut on the middle of his chest, and a smug smile on his face.

It was clear that Tartarus and Erebus were slightly fearful, being part of the few who knew of their existence.

"Why do you wish to help us?" Tartarus questioned, slightly hesitant. Brutallus stepped forward.

"It appears your Champion has been captured. I owe him a favor for beating me in single combat, as well, and I believe now is the time for that favor to be upheld," Brutallus replied. He brothers stood there, one looking maliciously at Adrastos, the other staring irritably at his brother Brutallus. Before the Primordials could respond, Brutallus stopped himself.

"My gods, where are my manners? I need to introduce my brothers to you!" he said, half grinning. The malicious looking one stepped forward, his muscular build intimidating the son of Prometheus.

"I am Azarad, son of Gaea and the youngest of the Wrath-Bringers. I was always the most brutal and unrelenting of my brothers," he said in a deep, dark voice. He stepped back, and the other stepped forward.

"I am Trelopades, son of Gaea and the second-born of the Wrath-Bringers. I lust for blood of the weak, but am as wise as they come," he boomed as well. He stepped back, and Brutallus stepped forward once more.

"We are the most powerful deities on this planet, and I believe to enter Olympus you will need people who can live up to those traits," he boasted, much to the anger of the Primordials.

"Watch your tongue, nephew. It is best you not anger a Primordial god, especially in his presence," Tartarus warned. Brutallus' eyes gleamed wickedly.

"We both know, Tartarus, that you are not at your full power. If I were to find your physical source of power, I could cause you to fade in seconds," he threatened back. Tartarus was surprised by his knowledge, and held his tongue for the rest of the encounter.

"Well? Do you accept or not?" Azarad said, clearly wishing for the battle to start. Erebus pondered for a few moments, knowing that the three brothers could turn against them in the end, but decided that they were in fact needed.

"We accept. Tonight at sundown you will lead a small task force of monsters to Olympus. Free my Champion, and you shall be rewarded," Erebus said. The three Wrath-Bringers grinned at each other, before vanishing in dark vortex into the pit. Adrastos let out a sigh of relief he did not know he was holding, as did Tartarus. Adrastos had a grim look upon his face, clearly shocked at the presence of not one, but three Wrath-Bringers. Brutallus was powerful enough, but to have two other beings just as powerful was truly a force to be reckoned with.

"Those three could turn out to be our downfall. Adrastos, keep watch on them if you can, and report to us of in suspicious behavior," Erebus commanded. Adrastos nodded, before shadow-traveling back to Liberty State Park. Erebus and Tartarus waited for the demititan to leave, before speaking rather worriedly to each other.

"How could that Wrath-Bringer fiend know about our secret? If they were to find our physical source of power, we would be doomed!" Tartarus said to his brother. Erebus was just as worried.

"We will need to keep them extra-protected. We need those if we are to rise once more to an incarnate form. I truly am getting tired of just being a spirit," Erebus replied. Tartarus nodded before they both parted ways and got back to their business. Tartarus began raising more ancient monsters though, this time hoping to surprise the Olympians.

**Camp Half-Blood:**

"Thank you everyone for coming," Annabeth said to the group of cabin leaders sitting in the council room in the Big House. Chiron was present as well, and along with the other demigods, did not know why Annabeth had called this meeting. He nodded to her, signaling for her to start. She took a deep breath, clearing her nagging thoughts, and began speaking.

"Great job everybody for the success on capturing Percy. You all did excellent, but there is a pressing matter we need to discuss," she said to the group. They stared at her confused, before she continued on. "Olympus will not be able to hold Percy." They demigods stared at her disbelieving. Chiron shuffled his feet.

"Annabeth, my dear. I believe I misheard you, but did you just say Olympus will not be able to keep Percy contained?" Chiron asked incredulously. Annabeth nodded before sighing. She had to clear her conscious of something, but didn't know how to word it.

"Look, guys, I know I have not been completely honest with you, and you may be wondering about what Percy yelled at my about when we captured him, so I'm just gonna tell you now. I would visit Percy while he was with his army of monsters," she said seriously. There were many different looks around the group of campers. Some being surprise, others being anger, and of course, the Stolls, looking amused as they saw a subject that could be poked fun out.

"Excuse me, Annabeth?" Connor said smirking, as he cleared his throat confidently. "Define visit, please," he mused. Annabeth blushed a deep shade of red, before shooting him a vicious glare. He shuddered, but Travis continued smirking at her.

"I would spend the night with Percy," she said, slowly and clearly. Travis' smirk grew, and he winked at his brother.

"What would you two, ah, do, during these little "visits,"' Travis said, using his fingers to quote the word, visits. Annabeth glared at Travis this time as her blush grew a deeper shade of crimson, who just smiled and laughed with his brother, much to Annabeth's annoyance. Chiron had finally had enough, so he stomped his foot on the ground.

"Enough!" he yelled. They immediately shut up, and Annabeth sent them one last look that said, _watch your backs_. "Carry on, Annabeth," Chiron said to her.

"Thank you Chiron. As I was saying, when I was with him, I noticed he had something that made me shiver. He had a massive scar ranging across his torso, going from his neck to his navel diagonally. It looked mangled and recent, and did not look like it had been from any sort of normal weapon. What I am trying to say is that our enemies," she said, stressing enemies instead of saying Tartarus and Erebus, "may have monsters or ancient deities we do not know about at their disposal. They may possibly but free-lances from the Pit, but to sum things up, I think that they would have no trouble freeing Percy," she finished, looking around the room.

Chiron stroked his beard in deep thought.

"Do you think we should inform the Olympians?" he asked. She nodded, and fished out a drachma from her pocket. She walked over to a nearby fountain, making the mist fly out.

"O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering," she said. The coin dissolved into the mist. "Show me the Olympus Throne Room," she said. The mist contorted into a vision of Olympus, but what they saw made all of the demigods fearful for their lives.

**Manhattan:**

"Alright, you know the drill brothers," Brutallus whispered to Azarad and Trelopades. They both grinned wickedly, knowing what they were about to do. True, their mission was to free Percy, but they wanted to cause as much destruction as possibly. They were going to slaughter any mortal creature that got in their path, and completely and utterly destroy any god who dared step in their way. Brutallus separated his massive axe into two once more, while Azarad carried a massive broadsword and Trelopades wielded a massive spear and shield. They turned to their small squadron of fifteen monsters. They were only bringing a fifteen Wyrms and ten Maro, which stood about five feet tall. Although they appeared weak and defenseless a single Marox could infiltrate the highest security prison and break everyone out without the guards noticing. They were masters with daggers as well as sabotage and poison, perfect for the mission ahead. They had yellow eyes like goblins, and their skin color consisted from gray to a light purple. They had pointy ears as well.

They were standing outside the massive Empire State Building, waiting to enter and board the elevator. They knew they couldn't enter a vortex into Olympus, for Olympus was heavily enchanted by Hecate and the Winds, much to the Wrath-Bringers' dismay. They had fifteen soldiers, because that is all that would fit within the small elevators that carried upwards. The gods had installed a second elevator to Olympus, which helped out greatly for the monsters could now have more room to themselves.

"Listen, soldiers," Brutallus announced, getting the attention of the Maro and Wyrms. "We are going to start our mission now. Me, Azarad and Trelopades will enter one elevator along with five Maro. the other five Maro, as well with the Wyrms, will enter the other. We will meet at the top to start the main portion of the mission. When upon Olympus, do not hesitate to kill anyone or anything standing in your path, be them god or nymph. We shall show them the true power they are dealing with!" he commanded. Earning cheers from the monsters. He smiled at his brother Trelopades and nodded, signaling him to take it from their, for he was the wisest of the three Wrath-Bringers.

"Alright. The Maro are immediately going to find Percy. Travel in twos and search underneath every building for him. Wyrms; you are all going to hold off any enemies that are minor gods, and possibly weaker Olympians, while us three will tire out the more powerful gods. Worry not for us, we are the most powerful beings on this planet, and will not need assistance. Once you locate Percy, inform us, and Brutallus will free him, as his weapon is one of the few that can cut Celestial Bronze," he informed the army. They all nodded, understanding the plan. Brutallus stepped forward, smiling sadistically, and raised his weapon in the air.

"Time to die, Olympians!" he roared upwards. They all cheered quietly, and walked into the lobby. All the mortals were frozen by the sheer power that the Wrath-Bringers emitted, and because they possessed such great ability in magic, they could freeze weak beings in place. The doorkeeper who allowed people into Olympus was hiding under his desk at the what he was seeing. Brutallus laughed before lifting up the mortal by the neck. Snapping it instantly. He tossed the body across the room and continued towards the elevators.

"Separate. Move," Azarad ordered, shuffling his feet in anticipation and anxiety, ready to spill some blood. They got into their assigned elevators, before going upwards at blinding speeds six hundred floors. The three brothers were crouching in the elevators, for they were too tall to stand up. When they finally reached the top, Azarad kicked down the door before it could open.

"Oops," he laughed. He picked up the metal door and hurled it at a nearby building. Laughing maniacally as he did it. The Maro quickly dispersed, and the Wyrms all roared before leaving to fight the beings who had been alerted of their presence. Brutallus, Azarad, and Trelopades fast-walked up to the Throne Room, followed by the Wyrms. They occasionally killed the Nymphs and Satyrs who attacked them, but saved their energy for their fight against the Olympians. Brutallus knew Zeus would be alerted of their presence, so he masked it with magic before they had started the mission.

When they finally arrived in the Throne Room, he unmasked their auras, and most of the Gods and Goddesses were alerted by the sheer power they were emitting before they even saw them. They were in a council meeting, and Zeus immediately grabbed for his bolt and stood before them.

"Who dares interrupt my meeting?" he roared. Brutallus just laughed, and snapped his fingers, shutting the doors behind him. He and his brothers walked forward, their sadistic looks clearly frightening the Olympians, who were oblivious to who they were. At first, Brutallus was confused. Zeus stared at them unfaltered, however. "Who are you?" he boomed.

"We are the eldest Children of Gaea, puny god. We are immortal, and the personifications of destruction, death, doom, terror, torture, and sheer horror. We are the Wrath-Bringers," he yelled, causing the room to shake. Zeus winced, before standing back up, arrogant as ever.

"I have heard of no such beings. If you wish to die, then fight!" he yelled, slamming his bolt into the ground. The other Olympians stood up, and Ares charged at Trelopades. Trelopades threw his spear through the God of War, who slumped over with a gaping wound in his chest. Ichor splattered everywhere and surged across the Throne Room. The spear flew back into Trelopades hand, who looked back at Zeus.

"You have never heard of us, Thunder God, for we were too demonic and sadistic in the eyes of our Gaea and our father Ouranus. They cast us into Tartarus, and erased us from history. But no matter, you all will still die excruciatingly," Azarad said, his fiery eyes gleaming dangerously. Zeus looked nervous, but held his ground.

"Olympians! Fight! Charge! Show these fiends why Olympus is the greatest power on Earth!" he bellowed, rallying the spirits of his family. They stood up, strength renewed, and charged the Wrath-Bringers. Brutallus quickly summoned a black ball of energy, surrounding the three of them with Hades, Poseidon, and Zeus. Zeus tried to escape the dome, but found he could not.

"Azarad, take Poseidon. Trelopades, take Hades. Zeus is mine," Brutallus said, before they charge the Big Three.

It truly was a spectacle to be remembered, this clash of brothers. Fighting with unrelenting vigor, neither side could take the upper-hand. Although not worried about losing, the Wrath-Bringers did not have much at stake. The Olympians, however, were not only shocked at this infiltration of monsters, but had their kingdom and rule as gods at stake, which caused them to truly fight for their lives.

Brutallus hacked away at Zeus, slicing a gash in his shoulder. Zeus winced, and brought down his Master Bolt on Brutallus, lighting up the Throne Room. Brutallus fell to one knee, before standing up, glaring at Zeus. Trelopades and Hades were even-matched, and fought strategically against each other. A dodge here. A block there. A strike there.

The other Olympians were held back by the Wyrms, but Artemis was the strongest of the other Olympians and was fighting strong. She fired silver-arrows, brilliant as moonbeams at the dragonkin, keeping them at bay, but not quite killing them. The skin of the Wyrms was thick and tough, but they were still wounded by the arrows. Three Wyrms lay dead on the floor, continuing to fight the other gods. Ares was still passed out completely, his wound still oozing blood.

Azarad was gaining the upper hand of Poseidon, who was struggling to keep the ancient demon at bay. The Wrath-Bringer was laughing madly in a frenzy, hacking away at the sea-god. Poseidon exploded a fountain outside the floor room, and willed the water at the dome of dark energy, but it did not break the prison that the Big Three were in, so they continued fighting.

Brutallus had finally disarmed Zeus from his master bolt, but was still being bombarded with hundreds of smaller lightning bolts. Right when he was about to strike down the Thunder God, a small creature hobbled through the door. It appeared to be a bloodied Marox, just reporting what they had found.

"Lord Brutallus. Percy Jackson is underneath the Throne Room, down the corridor to your left and down some stairs," he reported. Brutallus nodded, before turning back to Zeus.

"This isn't over, Zeus," he said as he slashed one final blow into the King of The Gods' thigh. He then snapped his fingers and appeared down the hall. He followed the Marox's orders, going down the corridor, and then a flight of stairs. He finally approached a dark door, which he kicked down easily. He looked inside at a figure who was chained to the wall, obviously battered and broken by means of torture. He just managed to lift his head at Brutallus, before noticing who it was.

"Hello Brutallus," Percy mused, showing no emotion. Brutallus flashed a wicked smile a the demigod.

"I owe you a favor, but if you don't want me to free you, I can just go..." he threatened, turning towards the door. Percy's head shot up and he gazed intently at the Wrath-Bringer.

"No! Please, free me," he said, almost begging. Brutallus waltzed over towards the Champion of the Primordials, before cutting his chains in one quick motion. Percy collapsed to his knees out of pain and exhaustion, but Brutallus held out his massive hand and caught the demigod. Percy took it, and stared into Brutallus' eyes gratefully.

"Thank you. Will you continue to fight the Olympians with us?" he asked as he was brought to his feet. Brutallus smiled at the son of Poseidon sadistically, causing Percy to shudder.

"Gladly."

**How was that? did you like the other wrathbringers Azarad and Trelopades? If so, great! If not, oh well, I enjoyed writing about them. I was inspired by how unrelenting and merciless Kratos was in the God of War game franchise, and I kind of based their sadistic and bloodthirsty traits from that. I hope you liked the chapter, had to put a lot of thought into it.**

**I read all your suggestions and reviews, and I am thinking of putting a lot of them into the story. Thanks again to Wacko12 for the plot ideas and for all the help you have given me.**

**I will try to update ASAP. Please read and review; it means a lot.**

**Thanks again! I hope you liked it, and stick with it! All the support really means a lot. Looking for a BETA as well; shoot me a PM if you want to.**


	14. Desperate Times

**Tried to get this up as soon as I could. Hope you guys like it. Shows two parts of views of the mission, and many perspectives of Percy from his former friends. Read, review, and enjoy! If things seem tedious or repetitive, please try to understand as this chapter was more than necessary in the plot development.**

**One question for you all to answer in the reviews: Do you want Percy to continue to fight for the Primordials or turn back to a "good guy" in the end? Just want to see your guys' view of things. Personally I like evil Percy. It is really fun to write him like this, and he is just so fricken badass I just love it. Hahahaha.**

**There will be a bonus question at the end of the chapter, and if you get it on, you will be REWARDED! So read and review!**

**Now on with the story!**

"Gladly," Brutallus said to Percy, smiling with an evil grin. Percy nodded at the Wrath-Bringer, and tried to walk after him as they left the room they were in. Percy immediately stumbled down to his knees. He stumbled up to his feet before Brutallus turned around and eyed the demigod warily. He snapped his fingers, and Percy jolted upright immediately. The room filled with a grayish-purple flash of energy, and Percy was completely healed from his wounds. He looked down at his hands, and brushed off his clothes before turning to the one person he knew he shouldn't of been happy to see once more.

"Thank you..." he said awkwardly, running his fingers through his hair. He never thought he would be saying thank you to the being who nearly killed him. It was clear Brutallus could kill Percy now because his magical and godly powers were in effect, and he knew that he should not bring the topic up. He was sure the Wrath-Bringer would be furious that he had lost to a mere demigod, so he decided to stay as quiet as possible.

Percy was brought out of his thoughts by the grunt of the Wrath-Bringer. Percy looked to his side to see Brutallus signaling him if he was ready. Percy nodded and Brutallus clapped, opening a portal to the Throne Room. They stepped in, and were immediately engulfed with chaotic battle.

Wyrms were fighting the minor gods and weaker Olympians, keeping them at bay and separating them from the Big Three, while little purple creatures ran around stealthily killing any defenders of Olympus. Percy saw two other beings, almost identical to Brutallus battling the Big Three. Azarad and Trelopades were rusty and not used to battle at the start because of their slumber for eons, but they had got the feel for their weapons once more and were putting pressure on Zeus, Hades and Poseidon. Percy looked at Trelopades hack away at his father, and was about to interrupt until Zeus caught eye of Percy. His roar stopped all the battles in the room.

"HOW DID THE BOY ESCAPE? KILL PERCY JACKSON AT ONCE!" he commanded, and every Olympian turned towards him. Brutallus signaled his brothers over to him and Perseus, and the other two Wrath-Bringers appeared behind Brutallus, ready to leave at his will. The Wyrms circled up as well, retreating to the Wrath-Bringers from their previous onslaught. Poseidon looked at his son with sad eyes, and Percy couldn't hold his gaze. He turned away, trying to avoid tears from welling up. His father wasn't a coward after-all, and still loved Percy more than he knew. He realized that Poseidon was the last Olympian he could call friend, for all the others wouldn't hesitate to kill him by order of Olympus, save the peaceful ones such as Hestia.

He cleared the tears from his eyes before pulling a pen out of his pocket. He clicked it, and Anaklusmos appeared, but black as night. He pointed it at Zeus angrily.

"You shall taste this blade Zeus, and pay for your tyranny!" he shouted at the King of the Gods. Zeus snarled at the demigod.

"I should have killed you when you murdered my son. I guess now, I finally have the chance," he snapped at the Champion of the Primordials. He willed the Master Bolt to fly into his hands, and the sky outside the room lit up. Percy cracked his neck and fingers, before smiling evilly at his uncle.

"I'd like to see you try!" he yelled, as he began to draw shadows from around the room towards him. Hades regarded him with wide eyes, and looked startled by the power the boy possessed. Percy began to fill with energy, and he began to levitate slowly off the ground, before peaking at around five feet. He began to shake as energy and power filled his body.

Zeus' eyes widened before he fired his Master Bolt at Percy. It hit the shadows around him, and he pulsed with energy.

"NOOOOO!" Poseidon yelled at he ran over to his son, but he was thrown across the room by a wave of dark energy. Percy just appeared angered by the bolt, much to the shock of the entire throne room. The Champion of Erebus and Tartarus was then encased with the Shadows, as he pointed his blade at Zeus. He yelled out to the Thunder God, his voice echoing with the power of a Primordial.

**"Zeus! Prepare to meet your doom! You shall pay for what you did to me all those years ago!"** he roared. He pointed his blade at the Thunder God, whose eyes widened with fear. Percy began to focus the energy towards the King of the Olympians, before something abruptly stopped him. Something hovering in the Throne Room caught his eyes. It appeared to be an Iris-Message.

Percy began to levitate down towards the ground as the energy left him. He fell to one knee, before rising, facing the Iris-Message. The cabin-leaders of Camp Half-Blood were watching in shock and pure terror at what Percy had just done. He could see a few of the shudder under his gaze, but what caught his eye was an exquisite girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, looking at him with horror. That was what snapped Percy out of his frenzy, but he was instantly filled with betrayal as he remembered how he was captured in the first place.

He glared at Annabeth and shook his head in disgust, which caused her to sob. He turned his back on the girl, before walking back over to the Wrath-Bringers and the rest of the Maro and Wyrms.

"We shall meet again Zeus, and next time we will not hold back our true power," Brutallus spoke to the King of the gods. Zeus was absolutely furious.

"He will not dare leave. You will answer to justice!" he bellowed back to the Wrath Bringer. This time Azarad stepped forward.

"Justice does not toss innocent demigods into Tartarus, puny Olympian. You best not anger me more, or I shall kill every living being in this room slowly, and I will make it excruciatingly enjoyable for me," he said seriously, his eyes glinting grotesquely at the end. Zeus trembled slightly, before the three Wrath-Bringers willed a vortex of energy to transport them all back to Liberty State Park. Percy had been healed by Brutallus, but was still exhausted. However, the eldest children of Gaea were not nearly satisfied with their battle.

"Blast! I was so ready to annihilate those pathetic gods!" Azarad complained. Trelopades rolled his eyes and Brutallus merely chuckled. Azarad looked like a child who had just gotten candy taken away from him, and Percy could not help but try to stifle a laugh.

"You will in due time, brother. We had a mission remember, and we completed it successfully with minimal losses as well," Trelopades said to Azarad. It was very impressive that only two Maro had fallen along with seven Wyrms during the course of the rescue. The gods were clearly taken by surprise and not battle ready, but it seemed peculiar that they hadn't defeated more of the monsters. He then looked down at Percy.

"So you are the mighty Perseus Jackson? The one who defeated my brother here," he said nudging Brutallus. The eldest Wrath-Bringer scowled at Trelopades, bringing a smirk to Trelopades' face. Percy shrugged, before wincing as his scar began to ache.

"Not without pain and reminders," he said, revealing his massive scar across his torso. Azarad's eyes widened at the size of the cut. He turned to Brutallus, questioning why the demigod had not died. Brutallus just ignored his brothers, clearly showing that it was a touchy subject. Percy shuffled his feet awkwardly, as the four of them stood in silence for a while longer. Percy then looked at the three children of Gaea, and bowed his head in thanks.

"Thank you all for rescuing me. I look forward to fighting with you all," he said regarding the Wrath-Bringers. Brutallus wiped the scowl off his face before studying the demigod keenly, much to Percy's confusion.

"We will be going back to our Old Halls down in the depths of Tartarus. In the meantime, I'd not get tricked into silly traps again," he mocked. Percy rolled his eyes, and Azarad chuckled. The Wrath-Bringers stood shoulder to shoulder before Brutallus leaned his large build down to whisper something into Percy's ear.

"Watch your back..." he said giving Percy a sly smile. They then faded into dark dust, and were gone. Percy's eyes widened at what he said.

_Watch your back..._

The words rang in his ears like a guitar out of tune. It was a troubling thing to hear from a powerful being at the time. If there was one thing he knew now, it was not to trust the Wrath-Bringers. He looked around one last time before walking to his tent, making sure to check around him. He ordered his soldiers to take shifts in watch-duty, before he lay down into sleep.

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood:**

Everyone was gathered in the war room/rec room of the Big House. Annabeth walked over to the fountain, and flipped a gold drachma into the mist.

"Show me the Mt. Olympus Throne Room," she said to the mist. IT contorted into an image that made all their eyes bug out.

The Throne Room was in absolute chaos. The gods were fighting dragon-like monsters that had four legs, and were not making much progress against the creatures. There was Ichor splattered across the floor, along with monster blood and golden dust. There was a strange transparent black orb of energy in the center of the room, and inside of it were three massive humanoid beings with incredible fighting skills, waging an epic battle with the Big Three. But the worst image that they saw was not that. It was the limp and unmoving form of the War God Ares, strewn across the marble floor, surrounded in a pool of Golden Ichor.

Clarisse had tears in her eyes, but they were quickly overcome with her rage.

"DAD! NO!" she screamed. She banged her fists on the ping-pong table, before throwing her chair behind her. It fell with a large crash against the floor of the Big-House, silencing the rest of the group. She started running towards the door, but was stopped by Chiron.

"My dear, where are you going?" Chiron asked. Clarisse sent him a glare.

"I'm going to help my father and the gods, unlike all of you pansies," she snarled before making a move to the door once more. Chiron intervened once more, stopping her dead in her tracks, clearly agitated this time.

"Clarisse La Rue! Going to Olympus at this time would be suicide! Are you insane?" he exclaimed. Clarisse sighed, knowing he was right, and grudgingly took her seat once more. They were all unnerved by the sight of Ares, but all they could do was watch and pray that they would prevail. They all focused their eyes on the screen once more.

It truly was a spectacle to be remembered, this clash of brothers. Fighting with unrelenting vigor, neither side could take the upper-hand. The three monsters continued to bombard the Big Three, but it seemed that they did not have much at stake. The Olympians, however, were not only shocked by this break in by the monsters, but they were fighting to protect their thrones. If they were defeated here, they would surely fade.

The largest of the three creatures hacked away at Zeus, slicing a gash in his shoulder. Zeus winced, and brought down his Master Bolt on the purple demon, lighting up the Throne Room. He fell to one knee, before standing up, glaring at Zeus. A second creautre and Hades were even-matched, and fought strategically against each other. The battle waged across the entire room.

Thalia's eyes bugged when she saw her father get wounded. She had never seen anyone lay a finger on Zeus. The closest anyone had gotten to hurting him slightly was when Poryphiron grazed his leg with his spear at the end of the Giant War. She gasped, along with everyone watching from the rec room when the massive purple being got up after being hit with Zeus' master bolt.

"But... how?" she asked to no one in particular. The demigods exchanged worried glances. She turned to Chiron.

"Chiron. What are those... beings?" she asked. Chiron just shook his head.

"I do not know Thalia, but what I do know is that they will pose a serious threat to us and will surely make the war much more difficult for us," he replied. They turned their heads back to the Iris Message. Annabeth kept quiet during this ordeal, but was trying to put the pieces together.

The other Olympians were held back by the Wyrms, but Artemis, being the quickest and most fearless of the other Olympians was as still fighting strong. She fired silver-arrows, brilliant as moonbeams at the dragonkin, keeping them at bay, but not quite killing them. The skin of the four-legged reptiles was thick and tough, but they were still wounded by the arrows. A few of them lay dead on the floor, continuing to fight the other gods. The demigods were also startled by these creatures. They knew not of what they were, and it appeared that they were very powerful. Not to mention the size of a small car. Ares, on the other hand, was still passed out completely, and his wound still oozing blood.

One of the three purplish gray beings was gaining the upper hand of Poseidon, who was struggling to keep the ancient demon at bay. The deity was laughing like a lunatic, clearly in a blood thirsty frenzy. The sound was unsettling to the demigods, and many of them shifted in their seats. Poseidon exploded a fountain outside the Throne room, and willed the water at the dome of dark energy, but it did not break the prison that the Big Three were in, so they continued fighting.

The biggest creature of the three had finally disarmed Zeus from his master bolt, but was still being bombarded with hundreds of smaller lightning bolts. Thalia gasped once again. She thought it was the end for her father, but she did not know that he was saved by something as little as a report. Right when he was about to strike down the Thunder God, a small creature hobbled through the door. It appeared to be a bloodied creature, about five feet in height. It walked up to the creature, right through the dome of dark energy.

"Lord Brutallus. Percy Jackson is underneath the Throne Room, down the corridor to your left and down some stairs," he reported. The creature nodded, before turning back to Zeus.

"This isn't over, Zeus," he said as he slashed one final blow into the King of The Gods' thigh. Zeus bellowed in pain and lit up the Throne Room. The Iris-Message almost lost its connection, but they could still see.

"So Brutallus is his name," Annabeth observed. She was intrigued, but also disturbed by these beings. If they were more powerful than Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon, then nothing could stop them, she thought. She turned to the other cabin leaders.

"We need to find a way to deal with those three beings, who I assume to be brothers, and fast," she said. Everyone nodded in agreement, but Travis Stoll raised his hand.

"Not to be a Johnny Raincloud, but how the hell are we gonna beat those guys? I mean one of them was toying with Zeus, barely getting hurt, not to mention just getting knocked over by _the_ Master Bolt," he said. Although Annabeth did not like his attitude, she knew he was right. Travis looked at her waiting for an answer. Annabeth just sighed.

"I do not know yet, but I may have an idea," she said. Many people raised their eyebrows. Annabeth never did not have an idea. Things were truly turning to the worst, they presumed. They turned back to the screen, and gasped at the sight.

The being known as Brutallus reappeared in the Throne Room, but he was not alone this time. Standing next to him was a boy, who looked about 23 years old. His shirt was off, and he was incredibly muscular. He had jet black hair, and eyes that matched. The iris and sclera of his eyeballs were completely black as well, but other than that, he was incredibly handsome. He was walking with a limp and look beat up, but what really caught their eyes was the massive, jagged scar ranging across his torso from his neck to his navel. He was glaring at Zeus.

Annabeth paled at the sight. "Percy..." she muttered. Chiron regarded her with sad eyes, and it seemed like the whole room pitied her. She truly had been through a lot in her life, and instead of getting the happily ever after she ever so wanted, she was stuck with a banished soul-mate who had turned to the dark side.

"He looks worse than I thought," Thalia observed. The Stolls nodded in agreement. Clarisse just stared at his incredibly ripped torso, causing Annabeth to glare at her. When she faced the daughter of Athena, she held up her hands in protest.

"I'm not checking out your man, Annabeth. I was just looking at that giant scar on his body," she said. Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, before nodding in understanding. They all turned back to the screen.

"HOW DID THE BOY ESCAPE? KILL PERCY JACKSON AT ONCE!"Zeus yelled commanded, and every Olympian turned towards him. Brutallus signaled his brothers over to him and Perseus, and the other two creatures appeared behind Brutallus, ready to leave at his will. The dragon like monsters circled up as well, retreating to the Wrath-Bringers from their previous onslaught. Poseidon looked at his son with sad eyes, and Percy couldn't hold his gaze. He turned away, trying to avoid tears from welling up. His father wasn't a coward after-all, and still loved Percy more than he knew. He realized that Poseidon was the last Olympian he could call friend, for all the others wouldn't hesitate to kill him by order of Olympus, save the peaceful ones such as Hestia. Annabeth noticed the sadness in his eyes as well.

He cleared the tears from his eyes before pulling a pen out of his pocket. He clicked it, and Anaklusmos appeared, but black as night. He pointed it at Zeus angrily.

"You shall taste this blade Zeus, and pay for your tyranny!" he shouted at the King of the Gods. Zeus snarled at the demigod.

"I should have killed you when you murdered my son. I guess now, I finally have the chance," he snapped at the Champion of the Primordials. He willed the Master Bolt to fly into his hands, and the sky outside the room lit up. Percy cracked his neck and fingers, before smiling evilly at his uncle.

"I'd like to see you try!" he yelled, as he began to draw shadows from around the room towards him. Hades regarded him with wide eyes, and looked startled by the power the boy possessed. Percy began to fill with energy, and he began to levitate slowly off the ground, before peaking at around five feet. He began to shake as energy and power filled his body.

The campers' eyes widened with fear and awe.

Zeus' eyes widened before he fired his Master Bolt at Percy. It hit the shadows around him, and he pulsed with energy.

"NOOOOO!" Poseidon yelled at he ran over to his son, but he was thrown across the room by a wave of dark energy. Percy just appeared angered by the bolt, much to the shock of the entire throne room. The Champion of Erebus and Tartarus was then encased with the Shadows, as he pointed his blade at Zeus. He yelled out to the Thunder God, his voice echoing with the power of a Primordial.

**"Zeus! Prepare to meet your doom! You shall pay for what you did to me all those years ago!"** he roared. He pointed his blade at the Thunder God, whose eyes widened with fear. Percy began to focus the energy towards the King of the Olympians, before something abruptly stopped him. He looked right at the Iris Message, and was confused at first before the shadow began to swirl back to their respective places.

Percy began to levitate down towards the ground as the energy left him. He fell to one knee, before rising, facing the campers. The cabin-leaders of Camp Half-Blood were watching in shock and pure terror at what Percy had just done. He could see a few of the shudder under his gaze, but what caught his eye was an exquisite girl with blonde hair and gray eyes, looking at him with horror. That was what snapped Percy out of his frenzy, but he was instantly filled with betrayal as he remembered how he was captured in the first place.

He glared at Annabeth and shook his head in disgust, which caused her to sob. He turned his back on the girl, before walking back over to the monsters.

"We shall meet again Zeus, and next time we will not hold back our true power," Brutallus spoke to the King of the gods. Zeus was absolutely furious as his eyes lit up with lightning.

"He will not dare leave. You will answer to justice!" he bellowed back to the deity. This Brutallus' brother stepped forward.

"Justice does not toss innocent demigods into Tartarus, puny Olympian. You best not anger me more, or I shall kill every living being in this room slowly, and I will make it excruciatingly enjoyable for me," he said seriously, his eyes glinting grotesquely at the end. Zeus shuddered, before the group of enemies were swallowed up by a swirling vortex.

Zeus was panting heavily, before he looked right at the Iris-Message.

"Chiron, put the Camp on lockdown. Olympus will be locked down as well. Several of the Olympians will come down to grab the cabin leaders for a council meeting. We may need to consider rather blasphemous options to defeat these enemies," he said. Chiron nodded, and swiped his hand through the message.

"Did you see what he just did?"

"That amount of power is unreal for a demigod to possess."

"How?"

That was what was heard around the room before Chiron stomped his foot on the ground. He faced his campers, not letting his hopes or confidence down as not to destroy their morale.

"DEMIGODS OF OLYMPUS!" he yelled. The Cabin-Leaders stopped mulling about and looked at his promptly. "You are warriors of Olympus! We will prevail, as we always do! Do not lose your hopes!" he said, trying to boost their morale. It worked for the most park, but for Annabeth, she could see it looked like he was trying to reassure himself. Chiron then turned to Annabeth, and nodded to her. She turned and faced her fellow demigods.

"We will need to brainstorm some rather... crazy ideas if we hope to win. Be ready within three hours to go to Olympus, and remember. Desperate times call for desperate measures."

**there's that chapter. A little short, I know, but I am not going to force unneeded fluff, uninteresting and unneeded plot, or just stupid things to make the story longer. Thanks for all the support guys, but I did not notice a shortage of reviews on the last chapter. Please continue to review guys! It helps motivate me to write and keep the story going. The more you review, the more often I write and the more ideas I get from you. To those of you who gave me ideas, they will be used just because you published them in the reviews, but not yet. This was more of a filler chapters, showing the two part of views of the mission on Olympus. I know a lot of the stuff seemed repeated, but it was necessary as I needed to show how both the people on Olympus and the campers reacted. I know this wasn't as plot-progressing as the other chapters, but it was important and helped develop emotions, relationships, and awareness of the characters.**

**Continue to read, and thanks for the support. I am over 30,000 views and counting, all thanks to you guys.**

**REVIEW please, it really helps! :)**

**I will try to update ASAP, but if I cannot, do not fret, for I have already started on the next chapter. And for the desperate measures thingy, think outside the box. Anyone who can guess what the Olympians will try to do or who they will try to have help them against the Primordials will get a SHOUT OUT and possible get the next chapter a DAY EARLY!**

**So review and continue reading! Thanks and good night.**


	15. Call for Desperate Measures

**Hey guys! I tried to post this chapter ASAP. A lot of shit goes down in this chapter, so read carefully. Just to give you a hint, think of GREAT PROPHECY! haha I know you guys can't wait. Many of you were right in your comments and guessing, and I will give out your rewards in the next few chapters (major plot points that you may want to add, early chapters, who knows? ;).)**

**I will list your name at the bottom if you got it partially right. At the end of the Olympus part of the chapter, that is who I was hoping you guys would guess. Anyway, thanks for all the great reviews! review this chapter as well as you did the last, and we will have many more chapters published very soon!**

**Alright, read, review, and enjoy!**

**Now on with the story!**

******! Title of this Chapter is a continuation of the title for last chapter, cause the whole thing is an old saying !******

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my OCs and plot ideas.**

"Hermes, I believe it is time to fetch the cabin leaders of Camp Half-Blood so we can proceed with our meeting about the Prophecy and of our ideas of finding allies to help aid us in defeating Tartarus and Erebus," Zeus said to his son. Hermes flashed out to Camp Half-Blood. At the mention of the name Tartarus the room grew cold and an evil presence could be temporarily felt. Zeus looked around, his paranoid instincts kicking in, until he brushed off the feeling. The cold and evil presence quickly subsided and the room returned to normal.

The King of Olympus sighed. He knew that it would take a lot of unstable alliances to allow Olympus to even have a chance at defeating the Primordial army. He was even considering something so crazy and unpredictable it made even him, the mighty Zeus, nervous. He also would have to consult Hades for the millionth time about resurrecting his son, Zade. Zade was the key to the prophecy, and he knew that they needed him. Zeus was also restless, and reluctant to tell the demigods of Camp Half-Blood the prophecy that they had been keeping secret for many years. It was one of the first prophecies bestowed upon the world by the Oracle of Delphi, shortly after Apollo defeated Python. It just had never applied to any situation other than now.

Zeus was also worried for his son Ares. True, Ares was a fool when it came to battle. He knew no judgement, but he was an experienced and powerful fighter, and the blow he had received from one of the Wrath-Bringers the day before had nearly caused him to fade. He was still in the infirmary.

Zeus turned to Athena, who was already there. Many of the gods and goddesses were finishing up some business before making their way to the council meeting, but Athena had business on Olympus to attend to, so she was already present.

"Athena, my dear, have you been working on the strategies for the defense of Camp? I know we were going to brainstorm some more ways of defending the island but I was just wondering if you had some ideas?" he asked the Wisdom Goddess. She nodded.

"Yes father. It seems that the Primordial army has set up a perimeter around Long Island across the sound to the North, to the South-West, and to the West, cutting off all ways of escape across the mainland. I will go into details during the meeting, however," she said. Zeus nodded. He had faith that his daughter would have a sophisticated and worthy plan of holding the fort on Long Island.

Zeus began fiddling with his Master Bolt, twirling it around his finger in boredom, before he was startled by a flash of light in the center of the room. He almost dropped his bolt in shock, which would have pretty much blown up Olympus, but lucky for him he caught it right before it hit the ground. Hermes smirked at his father, earning a glare from the King of the Gods.

The messenger God had just arrived with the cabin leaders, some of which included Annabeth Chase, Clarisse La Rue, Connor and Travis Stoll, Katie Gardener, Thalia Grace, Phoebe who was representing Artemis, Piper McLean Leo Valdez and Jake Mason who decided to share the role as leader, Nico di Angelo, Will Solace, and some of the leaders from the minor god cabins. The all promptly took their seats in the Throne Room, which were already set up for them. Zeus looked down at them, before banging his fist on his Throne.

"Olympus Council Meeting, In Progress," he boomed. Every Olympian who was not there quickly flashed into the room, earning a please smile from Zeus. The only one who was not present was Ares, for he was still in the infirmary recovering from his wound. He then stood and began to address the half-bloods.

"Campers, you know why you are here, do you not?" he asked. They nodded in response to the Thunder god. "Good. Now we shall first start off by talking about defenses of Long Island. Lady Athena, you may begin," he said, sitting down once more. Athena stood, and a map of Long Island and the bordering Mainland states appeared on a projected image. The Wisdom Goddess walked over towards the projection, and began to talk about the defense.

"Welcome, children. As you all know, or all _should_ know, we are currently at war with the Primordials. Last night they attacked us with a small force of monsters led by three incredibly powerful beings, who referred to themselves as the Wrath-Bringers," she started. Many of the campers nodded, but some shivered at the thought of what they had seen the Wrath-Bringers do. They were not only intimidating to look out, but their battle abilities were legendary.

"They led a small group of creatures, consisting of small humanoid creatures and dragon-like creatures called Wyrms. Apparently they lived down in Tartarus for millennia, oblivious to us. They are very powerful fighters and can use their teeth, claws, weapons, and fire-breathing to cause damage. They have thick hides and wings, but it seems they cannot fly. We believe and our spies have reported that there are dozens of them at each Primordial army camp." Travis and Connor Stoll beamed and smiled proudly when she mentioned the spies, since they had done said spying. Annabeth rolled her eyes at the boys, and motioned her mom to continue.

"Now, this here," she pointed to the map of Long Island, "is a map of Long Island and the bordering mainland areas of New York, New Jersey, and Connecticut. Our scouts have reported that they have established a perimeter around Long Island in this three states, and are ready to strike at any time. You must always be ready for an attack by them, for their armies are expansive, and they are completely gathered at these places. Travis and Connor have found that they will have reinforcements coming in from the east in Pennsylvania as well. Good work, boys," she complemented. Travis and Connor blushed red at the words, and immediately put on proud faces. Hermes beamed at his sons with pride.

Athena then continued on. "They will have to cross the Long Island Sound to get to Long Island, which is part of the ocean. Poseidon, since they will be intruding on his domain, has agreed to sink their fleet or at least try to. They may have protective magic but we will just have to wait and see. If and when we get hold of their battle plans, we will need to figure when they are going to attack. That way we can be the most prepared for it and plan counter strikes when they are not ready. We may send small sabotage forces or stealth teams to try to destroy as many monsters as possible. Lastly, we do not want to take too much time with this war. If possible, we need to decimate their forces quickly so that their troops do not reform in the pit of Tartarus. That is all, thank you," she finished, sighing with relief that she was done. It was quite a speech, after all.

"Thank you, Athena," Zeus said. He turned to the campers. "Any questions, demigods?" Annabeth raised her hand. "Yes, Annabeth?" he asked. Annabeth stood up, ready to address the gods.

"You mentioned the Wrath-Bringers. Do we know for sure if they are going to be leading this army or if they are even going to be in the fray?" she asked. Zeus pondered on this for a moment, before speaking his mind.

"We do not know for sure where their allegiance lies. We do know that they are children of Gaea, who is our enemy, but they mentioned being banished by her eons ago, so truthfully, all we know is that they are fighting for the Primordials," he responded. Annabeth nodded and sat down. Zeus sighed, knowing the time had come.

"Children, please listen intently to what we are about to reveal. It has to do with my son Zade, who many of you met five years ago, and why I was so violent with my actions after his death. The truth is, there was another Great Prophecy. One that is older than any other prophecy. It is in fact the first prophecy ever told by the Oracle of Delphi, and has to do with cataclysmal outcomes," he said, shuffling his feet nervously. The cabin-leaders' eyes widened at the sight. Anything that made Zeus nervous was truly devastating news. Zeus turned to Apollo.

"Apollo, my son. It is your Oracle, so it is your place to read them the Great Prophecy," Zeus stated. Apollo nodded, but raised his hands dramatically first.

"But first, a haiku," he said. Everybody groaned, and Zeus was about to take out his Master Bolt to shut him up, but Apollo had already begun

"Council Meetings Suck,

We will defeat Erebus,

My haikus are good."

He smiled, looking around the room, but everyone was silent. He scowled when no one clapped after his haiku, until it was replaced by a look of concentration. He began to rise off the ground, causing the demigods to scoot their chairs back in fear, until they realized what was going on. The power of the Oracle of Delphi filled Apollo, and green mist poured out of his eyes. He held his arms out, embracing the spirit of the Oracle, and opened his mouth, his voice combined with the Oracle's.

_Thunder's son holds the key,_

_To keep Olympus from evil free,_

_As Darkness rises through the night,_

_Ancient enemies shall unite,_

_The fallen one shall rise again,_

_And unleash warriors of genesis' men,_

_As chaos ensues and starts the birth,_

_Of the most powerful being upon the Earth._

Apollo's body slowly came back towards the ground, and the green mist left him. He collapsed on the floor, but woke up seconds later, walking back to his throne as if nothing had happened. The only noise in the room were the nervous ticks going around the gods and demigods alike. The words had really rattled them. Annabeth was shuffling her feet, exchanging nervous glances with her mother. Zeus let the silence last for a moment longer before turning to his daughter Athena once again.

"Athena, we now know what some of the lines mean, would you care to sum things up for the demigods?" he requested. She smiled at Zeus.

"Of course, father." She turned towards the demigods. "Thunder's son refers to Zade, who was killed five years ago. He, according to this prophecy, was the essential person in keeping Olympus victorious. Now that he is no longer with us, that may not be the case anymore," she said. Zeus muttered something under his breath, earning the attention from Athena. "Yes, father?" she asked.

"Oh I just said that he was actually with us, but someone is too stubborn to bring him back," he said, sending a harsh glare at his brother Hades. Hades glared right back.

"Zeus, it would be breaking the Ancient Laws to bring him back to the living, even if he is the child of the prophecy. I cannot do it," he replied. Zeus sneered at his older brother.

"Ancient Laws? Those Wrath-Bringers do not follow the Ancient Laws! Gaea did not follow those Ancient Laws! Kronos and his Titans did not follow the Ancient Laws! Why should we? We will have to not follow them if we are to even stand a chance against these Primordials!" he boomed back at his brother. Hades opened his mouth to say something, but realized that Zeus made a good point. He sat back down and turned to his brother.

"I'll see what I can do. I will make no promises though," he said with a scowl. Zeus was shocked that he would even consider it, but wiped his startled look off his face with a smug expression. He motioned Athena to continue.

Athena sighed. "Moving on... Darkness rises through the night... that must mean Erebus, since he is the Primordial god of darkness, but I don't see how night has to do with it," she said. Dionysus rolled his eyes.

"Dark and night are kinda the same thing, sis," Dionysus mocked. Athena glared at him, shutting him up.

"Do not test me, you drunk. Yes, they are related. But the same thing? That is where you are wrong. Now shut your trap before you embarrass yourself further, _brother,_" she spat at Dionysus. He paled, causing the other Olympians to chuckle under their breath. Athena turned back to the council.

"Sorry for the interruption. Where were we? Ah, yes. The part about night I do not know of yet, but the next line really interests me. _Ancient Enemies shall unite..._ it must be what we were discussing earlier, father," she stated, turning to Zeus.

"We will address that at the end, Athena," he calmly replied. She nodded and continued.

"The next line, _The fallen one shall rise again,_ could mean a lot of things. It could mean any defeated any we have faced, or someone who has turned evil..." her voice trailed off at the end. Poseidon's head shot up, and mouthed the word "Percy." Annabeth did the same. Poseidon's face broke out into a grin.

"Does that mean my son will turn back to the light again?" he asked hopefully. Athena winced and turned to her old rival.

"I am sorry Poseidon, but not necessarily. It may mean he will rise and turn good again, it may not. Prophecies often have double meanings, as you all know, and this one is sure confusing. Do not lose hope though, uncle," she added at the end as she saw Poseidon's chin drop. He sent her a nod and motioned for her to continue.

"The next line does not make sense to me. _And unleash warrior's of genesis' men._ It may have to do with Percy unleashing something, but what it is, I have no idea. Genesis means the beginning, but what the prophecy said makes no sense," she said. People shrugged around the room. Annabeth raised her hand.

"Yes, dear?" Athena asked.

"Well, could that refer to the Wrath-Bringers? They are ancient and they are warriors," she stated. Athena pondered on the thought but shook her head almost immediately.

"A smart idea, Annabeth, but they are children of Gaea, which would be after the beginning. We shall leave that line for now. The last two lines trouble me, along with everyone else," she said. Zeus shifted in his throne, and some of the gods paled.

"_As chaos ensues and starts the birth, of __the most powerful being upon the Earth. _The only thing I can take from this is that all the fighting will unleash a powerful being. The most powerful to be exact," she said nervously. The lights in the Throne Room grew dimmer, and something was felt in the room. A powerful force was being emitted into the air, and it seemed to wrap around every living being and frighten them. The gods exchanged grim looks, and very soon after it had entered, the aura that was in the air left the room. Zeus saw the nervous tension in the air and the scared looks on the demigods' faces, and he promptly changed the subject.

"I think we should talk about those allies now," he said. Athena nodded and sat down. There was agreement around the room about moving on from the nervous topic of the most powerful being destroying the earth.

"Now, children, I know you have fought, or at least most of you have fought in the past two wars we have waged," he said. Most of the demigods nodded.

"We have fought Gaea and the Giants, and Kronos and the Titans, but this war will be the most deadly and jeopardizing war will we have ever fought. The Primordial army is expansive and powerful, and we will need help from rather... shocking... people," he started. Travis whispered something in his brother's ear, which sounded like: "I don't like where this is going."

Zeus continued, sighing before he spoke. "This brings us to the conclusion that we need help, even if it is from former... enemies..." he finished. The demigods paled at the word. Zeus sighed again.

"I know this is hard to comprehend, but it is needed. We have contemplated calling the help from two Titans, Iapetus and Hyperion. Iapetus because his memories were wiped clean in the river Lethe many years ago, and he has been peaceful ever since, and Hyperion because he has a long grudge against Percy for trapping him in a tree. For now, that is all we are going to stick to, but we may need help from other Titans like Perses and Pallas, whose whereabouts are unknown. However, even this may not be enough," he said nervously, shuffling his feet once more.

"The Fates mentioned that their mother Ananke is still alive. If we can find her, that would be a great help as she is the Primordial Goddess of Destiny and Fate. But that is not what concerns me. If the Titans are not enough, we may need to call upon the aid of our greatest enemy. Someone who has almost destroyed us twice. We would have to make a deal with him, which I am not in favor of but it may be essential," he started. Annabeth mouthed the words, "Oh no." Tension rose in the room. Zeus sighed one final time.

"We may have to get help from Typhon."

**Liberty State Park:**

"PERCY! Get your ass outta bed! Breakfast is served!" Adrastos yelled, as the sun rose over the ocean. Percy murmured something incomprehensible as he awoke, not wanting to be bothered. He pulled his blankets over him more, and tried to fall asleep, but Adrastos did not let him. The son of Prometheus came in the room and ripped off his blankets, causing the Champion of Erebus and Tartarus to groan loudly.

"Go...away..." was all that he said. Adrastos smiled at his resistance, but knew that it would be futile in the end. He yelled in Percy's ear at the top of his lungs, and finally the Son of Poseidon sat upright on his makeshift bed. He glared daggers at Adrastos, before standing up and stretching. He was only wearing his loose boxers, and when he leaned back to stretch, Adrastos turned away.

"Bro, I know you just woke up, but keep that giant thing out of my face," he complained mockingly, causing Percy to blush and turn the other way.

"Adrastos, get the hell outta here," he joked, and the son of Prometheus laughed and exited his tent. Percy sighed and took his boxers off, and put his compression shorts on. He put on black jeans and a black tank-top on, and then put on his favorite black Nike shoes. He stretched a little more in his room, before walking out into the sun. He yawned, shielding his eyes from the sunlight, and walked over to the fire pit where Adrastos had made Percy some food. He had made eight pancakes fer the Champion, ten strips of bacon, two eggs sunny side up, and four strips of sausage, not to mention the fresh fruit that they had brought with them. Percy smiled at his friend. Adrastos shrugged, grinning a little bit. He always liked to mock Percy for how much food he ate. Honestly, if all that wasn't enough, he would be eating like a Magmordian.

In fact, the Magmordian had brought a little treat in his lava-proof pouch on his back. Since he was 60 feet tall, he bag was massive, and he fit something like ten whole cows in there, which he would snack on during the day, much to the disgust of the demigod leaders of the army.

Percy began to dig into his breakfast. He finished several pancakes, and turned towards Adrastos.

"When did you get here? Was it when I was captured?" Percy asked, wincing at the pain he had endured while prisoner on Olympus. Adrastos nodded grimly.

"I got here several hours after your troops reported you leaving unexpectedly. My army and your's merged two days ago. I was up when you returned last night, but I didn't come say hi, because... you know," he said nervously. Percy looked at him incredulously before realizing that Brutallus was with him, _and_ his brothers.

Adrastos shuffled his feet. "I was just nervous 'cause I saw what Brutallus did to you when we were in the wild part of the pit, and then to see two other beings exactly like him? I was just like, no way, Jose," Adrastos said. Percy smiled at his joking antics. He was trying to keep the mood up, which Percy liked, but that never let Percy stray too far from the truth. In a very short time Percy knew he had to destroy the place he once called home.

"What are you gonna do, Perce. When you face your former friends and demigods?" Adrastos asked. Percy sighed. He knew this question was coming.

"I know what I have to do, but to kill the people I once shared a home with seems hard to do. I couldn't bring myself to end another demigod's life. I mean, I might have to... but I'm just not sure..." he replied, dodging the question in a way. Adrastos raised an eyebrow, before thinking of something that would change Percy's mind.

"You've killed demigods before, you know," he said. Percy stared at him like he was an idiot.

"Oh yeah Adrastos? When?" he asked, raising his voice.

"When you destroyed the Princess Andromeda. Think of all the demigods on there, Percy. Or when you destroyed the Labyrinth. There had to be demigods still inside. You've done it before, Perce. Don't hesitate to do it again," Adrastos stated. Percy was startled. He had never thought of it like that. He had tried to warn the demigods on the Princess Andromeda, but he had never thought of the ones who were still on board during the explosion. He started breathing heavily, as realization struck him. He looked at his second-in-command Adrastos.

"That was different. They were working for Kronos and I tried to warn them.." he started. Adrastos laughed out loud, causing Percy to wince. He knew he had lost the argument.

"How was that different? They were demigods and they did die, didn't they? And even if they were working for Kronos, they were still your enemy. Just like the demigods at Camp Half-Blood are now your enemy. I'm just saying Percy. You might get yourself killed trying to keep them alive instead of ending their lives swiftly," he retorted. Percy shook his head. He had a feeling he was right, as much as he disagreed with that view. He turned to his friend, one question on the tip of his tongue.

"Have you ever killed another demigod Adrastos? Intentionally, I mean?" Percy asked. Adrastos turned away and started walking away, but turned around and look Percy in the eyes one final time, almost with regret. Adrastos sighed, but kept calm as he replied to his question.

"Of course I have. Who do you think got you to join us in the first place? Who do you think killed Zade?" he said with a gleam in his eyes.

**Holy cow! What? His best friend down in the pit is the reason he is there? A huge cliffhanger/shocking end of a chapter for you guys. Did anyone see it coming? Comment if you did, or if you were incredibly surprised. As for moros, do not fret and think he is never coming back. He _may _make another appearance ;). That is all I am saying about that.**

**Like the prophecy? Try to guess what it was about. I thought it was pretty well worded myself, (not to boast,) because I thought the number of syllables was pretty good (meaning that it went well with the line before it,) and the rhyme scheme worked.**

**Here are the people who got the question partially right. (fully correct answer was Typhon.)**

**-LegendaryArimaspi**

**-TheDarkerSide123**

**-The Invisible Pretender**

**Congratulations to you three. PM me if you three are reading this and I will send you a little reward. :)**

**Thanks for reading. Don't forget to REVIEW!**


	16. The Dark Lord Rises

**Hey guys, I'm back. I just want to start by apologizing to you all about the whole no update in months thing. Some things came up that I just couldn't keep under control, and my life was pretty fucked up for a while there. Well, now I'm back, hopefully for good. I wrote this chapter over the course of the last few days, and wanted to give you guys an early fourth of july present. There are a _lot_ of surprised here, suspenseful and all, and I hope you enjoy. I had to re-read the entire story twice 2 days ago to get the feel of it back in my head, due to the lack of work the past four months. Please don't forget to review. It really helps me become a better writer and will keep me motivated to not give up.**

**Now on with the story!**

**P.S. sorry for the 4 month cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my OCs and ideas.**

Percy stared at Adrastos with shock, completely astonished at the truth that had come out. The reason his life had spiraled downhill. The reason he was twisted into an evil killing machine. The reason why he was who he was, was because of his best friend, Adrastos. _The_ shy, somewhat innocent Adrastos who had befriended him from the beginning.

Percy's eyes flared.

"You..." he replied, speechless. Adrastos shrugged, looking somewhat regretful at first, but his expression immediately turned smug. He winked at Percy, turning his back on his commander and friend.

"You FUCKER!" Percy screamed as he pulled a shadow towards him, and reappeared in front of Adrastos. He punched Adrastos square in the nose, causing blood to ooze down his face and mouth, like a flowing waterfall of red liquid. Adrastos stumbled back. wiping the blood off his face. He cracked his neck and knuckles, glaring at Percy.

"If this is the way it's gonna go down, then bring it on Perce!" he challenged. Percy snarled angrily as he pulled his sword Riptide out, Primordial Obsidian gleaming in the sun. He pointed it at Adrastos and charged.

The battle seemed to last for hours. The monster army, seeming to have heard commotion from the Officer's tent area, rushed over, expected an enemy battle, but instead were greeted by their leader and second in command battling it out. Many cheered them on, circling the two as the battle invigorated them into an almost bloodthirsty state.

Percy did not let the crowd get to him. He had one focus and one focus only. Obliterate Adrastos entirely.

He charged the son of Prometheus, and was about to shadow travel behind him when it seemed he warped straight into a wall. Percy was confused at first, but then realized what was happening. It was very similar to that anti-magic barrier he had encountered in Tartarus.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath. Adrastos was also confused, but being the fair soul he was, he did not strike Percy while he was searching for the cause of this interruption.

"Who would have thought that those two would be fighting to the death right before a war," a deep, evil voice boomed. Percy turned around, knowing what was behind him. He gulped, knowing he experiences with those three could have been the death of him.

In their full war plethora, stood the three Wrath-Bringers, Brutallus at point, flanked by Azarad and Trelopades, smiling sadistically as ever.

"What an amusement. Please, puny mortals, carry on with your fight. Don't let us distract you," Azarad mocked, polishing his weapon. Percy rolled his eyes at their arrogance, and turned to Adrastos.

"Looks like we've got quite the audience," Percy joked to Adrastos. Chuckling, Adrastos replied back. "Let's make it a show then." He charged Percy with his mace, swinging with renewed vigor. He swung with fluidity and grace, tearing through the air towards Percy. Percy sidestepped the first swing, before countering a thrust towards Adrastos' midsection. Adrastos leaned back Matrix-style, as the blade cut through the air above him. Percy took note, impressed by his flexibility. The Champion of Erebus then feigned two strikes at Adrastos' chest, setting up the perfect opportunity to then sweep his legs out from under him. Adrastos crashed hard onto his back, landing with a thud. The monsters cheered. The Wrath-Bringers lipped their lips, hoping for some bloodshed.

Adrastos kipped up onto his feet once more, unfazed by the army. He picked up a rock from the ground and hurled it towards Percy. Percy, focusing on dodging the rock, was not expecting Adrastos to charge towards him, mace in hand. He turned his attention back to Adrastos, but it was too late, as the son of Prometheus was already in mid-swing. The mace made shattering impact with Percy's ribs. No roar of pain could have been louder than what left Percy.

The son of Poseidon lay on his back, coughing up blood as he examined his wounds. He could barely breathe. He had at least 2 cracked ribs, more of them broken. He most likely had a punctured lung as well, as it felt like his respiratory system was shutting down. Adrastos walked over to him, shaking his head at his commander. Percy glared daggers at his former friend, as he tried to stand up. He somehow managed to get on his feet, despite the sharp pain in his side.

"Ready for more, Perseus." The son of Prometheus spat the name in disgust. Percy collapsed over, as his vision began to fade. Adrastos walked up to his limp body.

"I'm sorry, Percy," he said, raising his mace one last time. He brought it up high, roaring at the top of his lungs. The monsters watched on in horror, seeing their Commander about to face his demise. Adrastos brought down the mace with great spread and power, right onto the skull of the one and only Perseus Jackson.

The Wrath-Bringers looked on in shock. Adrastos looked at the bloodied body of his friend, then back at the Wrath-Bringer's. Staring Brutallus in the eyes, he raised his mace up into the air, earning a cheer from the monsters. He yelled with victory and vigor, unbelieving what he had done. He did not, however, realize the shadows gathering around Percy's body.

All the monsters did however, as they stared at Percy's body, levitating off the ground with darkness pulsing through his lifeless body.

Adrastos mumbled, "you have got to be kidding me."

Dark rays of energy pulsed through Percy's eyes and mouth, replaces his once black eyes with red, green, and black eyes; a swirling mix of power and darkness. A white aura emerged from his mouth, before sinking into the ground. The monsters, seeing what was happening, were made aware of the prophecy told by Chronos long ago. The second half of the prophecy, which fortold the rising of an unstoppable force, lost within texts ages ago. They began to chant.

"Άνοδος στο σκοτάδι! Άνοδος στο σκοτάδι!" _rise to darkness, rise to darkness._

Adrastos was still unaware of what was happening, until Percy's body crashed down to the ground, cracking the earth below him. Except, something was off. It wasn't exactly Percy. Adrastos studied the body, but shivered when he heard the voice.

"Ah, it has been too long since I have taken on a host body... now the Olympians will face their DOOM!" the voice of Erebus came from Percy's mouth. The monsters cheered. Adrastos gasped. The Wrath-Bringers exchanged nervous glances, knowing their past threats to Erebus while he was not incarnate could very well backfire on them now.

"Good work Adrastos. You have unintentionally completed my wishes," Erebus grinned evilly, thanking Adrastos. The son of Prometheus only nodded, still shocked by the ordeal. Erebus turned his head to the Wrath-Bringers.

"As for you three, if you do not swear your allegiance now, I will assure you that there will be no where on heaven and earth for you to hide. Now, what say you," he asked, shadowy balls of eerie fire forming in his hands, as his eyes glinted with pure malice. Brutallus knew that it would be a bad idea to oppose the Lord of Shadows, knowing that he was much more powerful in the form of a body. He grudgingly stepped forward.

"We swear on the River Styx to be loyal to you, Lord Erebus," he choked out angrily, knowing he had been defeated. Erebus smiled.

"Good. Now, lets destroy these puny Campers and their 'almighty gods," he mocked. The monsters cheered. Adrastos was still in shock at what had occurred. He stared into his hands, a tear streaking down his face.

"What have I done..."

**Camp Half-Blood:**

"Are you sure this is going to work, my dear?" Chiron asked a familiar blonde girl, now in her twenties, whom he had raised since she was only a small child. Annabeth, daughter of Athena, nodded at her mentor.

"It has to work Chiron. It is our only shot," she replied grimly. She looked around at her friends who would be joining her. Her longest, oldest friends Grover and Thalia, who was taking Phoebe and 2 other hunters with her. Jake Mason was coming, as was Clarisse, Malcolm, Pollux, Travis and Connor Stoll, Nico di Angelo, and none other than Percy's brother, Tyson. She smiled gravely at her friends, knowing inside her that not all of them would be coming back from this trip.

"We get Percy good!" Tyson cheered. The campers followed suit. Clarisse grinned at her old rival Annabeth, who she had become good friends with the past few years.

"Let's get this show on the road. Let's show these Primordial meatsacks not to mess with the daughter of Ares!" she exclaimed. The campers around her grunted in agreement, before a blinding flash appeared in front of them. They shielded their eyes, and when the light finally subsided, there stood the figure of the Messenger god.

"Lord Hermes," Annabeth greeted, bowing to the god. Her entourage followed suit, except for Travis and Connor. They both grinned at their father.

"Hey dad," they said in unison.

"Hey kids. Hello campers," the Messenger God replied, forcing a smile on his face. The gods were going through tough times with the rise of multiple Primordial Gods and the fact that the largest army they have ever faced was marching on their doorstep. They were also still shocked at Percy Jackson's return and his untimely fall to darkness. Hermes, although happy to see his children, was still mournful for Percy's fate as he had once experienced the same thing with his son Luke. He knew it could only end badly for Percy, and he was not looking forward to his favorite camper that was not his child's fate. Nor was he looking forward to Poseidon's grief if anything happened, which he strongly believed would.

Annabeth turned to Chiron, her teacher for over 15 years and by now very close friend. She hugged him dearly.

"Chiron, we will succeed. Hold off the camp as long as possible. Our plan will work. The light always trumps the darkness," she assured. Chiron smiled at the daughter of Athena.

"My dear. All the training I have given you comes down to this day. Tartarus is a place that holds no bounds. Even I do not know what lurks in the shadows. You, however, have survived the ordeal the pit has to offer once before, and you can surely do it once again, with the help of friend." The wise centaur then turned to the other campers. "Remember your training. Watch each other's backs. There are things in the darkness of Tartarus that will strike when you are least expecting it. Ancient... powerful beings. Like the ones that attacked Olympus to free Percy. Just be on your guard, and you will prevail," Chiron finished. He had dark thoughts of what would happen to his students, but he pushed them aside. He nodded encouragingly to them one last time, before ushering Hermes to teleport them to Los Angeles.

"Alright kids, gather round," Hermes ordered. The campers came closer to Hermes, and he snapped his fingers. A gush of fast winds and bright lights ensued the crowd, and merely a second later they appeared in front of D.O.A. Record Studios in the streets of Los Angeles. Charon jumped out of his seat in shock, and began yelling at the for scaring him to the point where he almost got ink on his suit, but quickly shut his mouth when he noticed an Olympian in his presence.

"Lord Hermes, what is the meaning of this?" he asked, bowing apologetically. Hermes looked grim.

"These campers have an incredibly important role in the future of Western Civilization and the world as a whole. The need to meet with Lord Hades before descending into the depths of Tartarus," he said. The air grew ominously colder when the name 'Tartarus,' was spoken, but the sensation quickly passed. Charon had a look of shock on his face, but merely nodded.

"Right this way, Half-Bloods," he ushered. He nodded at Hermes, who pulled his kids aside before departing with them.

"Travis, Connor," he said. They nodded to their father. "Whatever happens down there, just know that you have made me so proud in your lifetimes. Just know that I will always be with you, no matter where you end up." He smiled at his kids, who hugged their father dearly.

"Don't worry dad, we packed plenty of fart bombs and traps to keep the whole of their army at bay," Connor retorted. Travis joined in, saying, "Yeah, and I have twenty rolls of toilet paper coated in Celestial Bronze for overkill incase Typhon needs some reassurance to join in." The brothers high-fived, and Hermes smiled.

"That's my boy! Now, run along, you have work to do." Travis and Connor ran after their friends, laughing and joking as if this was what they did every day of their life. Little did they know that things were about to go very south in the near future.

* * *

"Good boy. Thanks for letting us through, Cerb." Nico di Angelo patted the son of Echidna, Cerberus, on the nose, after the guard dog of the underworld let them pass into the judging area. Cerberus stared daggers at Annabeth, remembering her from the time she tricked him with toys to get through with Percy and Grover. He growled at the daughter of Athena, who quickly hurried past into the judging courtyard. They could hear the judgment of the ghost-judges, and Nico rolled his eyes.

Nico di Angelo spent so much time in the Underworld that he knew it front and back. Including all the "staff," that he helped his father around the expanse of the underworld. That included the Ghost Kings: King Midas, Thomas Jefferson and one other man he never knew the name of. The Furies, Cerberus and other spiritual workers he also had began to befriend these past five years. Especially after Percy left.

Percy and Nico weren't always great friends. Their relationship hadn't always been fond of each other, as it started with Nico blaming Percy for the death of his sister. He then ran away and later, after realizing it was not Percy's fault, befriended him and helped Percy defeat Kronos's army. Nico had been missing Percy for years and when he found out that Percy was the leader of Tartarus and Erebus's army, he was not only shocked, but also very upset. He felt that he let his friend down and that he had, in a way betrayed percy for letting him fall to darkness. He also felt bad for not sticking up for Percy when Zeus thought that Percy had murdered Zade. Nico had never been fond of Zeus, because Hades was his brother and Zeus had never treated Hades well. Nico was on Percy side of the matter for the whole murder accusation and banishment to Tartarus, but he opinions meant nothing to Zeus. The king of all the gods and lightning was very stubborn and egotistical. Zeus did not often listen to the thoughts, opinions, and ideas of others, especially when he was upset over a matter. This trait, however, would be his downfall in the end. That was at least Nico's view of things.

Nico escorted his companions up the steps to his father's Great hall. Hades' palace looked very much like Mount Olympus, however, it was the polar opposite. Percy, Annabeth, and Grover had made this very same observation when they had visited Hades in the underworld on their quest to retrieve Zeus' master bolt. It was made out of black marble, similar to Primordial Obsidian, except the Olympian gods did not know of that material until recently. The halls and throne room of the palace were identical to that of Olympus except instead of 14 large thrones around the room, there was only one in the middle, black as night, and covered in the bones of the dead. There was also one throne next to it for his son and prince Nico, and one next to it for Persephone, Hades' queen and wife.

Nico smiled at his father, who had grown much more fond of him after the Titan and Giant war, which was very unlike the Lord of the Dead. After Percy was left for dead in Tartarus, Hades noticed his younger brother's moodiness and pure sorrow, and Hades knew he did not want Nico to have an untimely death. He still was grim as always, just not as much as before.

Hades regarded him with open arms.

"Nico my son, it is good to see you. For the rest of you, I cannot say the same thing. If you are to save your precious camp, I guess you must do this, although I have my doubts freeing the Storm Lord would be the wisest of options," Hades said. He said the last bit in a way that was almost like he was trying to convince them to give up on their mission, because it was sure suicide. However, the campers were unfazed, and Hades shrugged. Clarisse broke the awkward silence with a question.

"Lord Hades, we were told you had some information on how to get to Tartarus and on something else that was left unspecified," she inquired. Hades nodded gravely, almost sorrow. Grover cocked his head to the side.

"The directions to Tartarus are the easy news. The... tougher to swallow news is what I'm about to tell you. So everyone shut up, listen, and don't you dare interrupt me," the God of the Dead said sternly. The two two hunters and Phoebe grew very pale, as they had never dealt with the God of the Underworld and did no want to test his temper. Hades cleared his throat.

"To get to Tartarus, you have to cross through the Fields of Punishment, then walk past Elysium until you reach a very large cave. Go through that cave, and you will approach the pit. There is a narrow, treacherous pathway that leads down into the Abyss. I believe Grover and Annabeth have been over there before?" he asked. Annabeth and Grover nodded. They remembered the time Grover's winged shoes almost dragged him into the pit, courtesy of Luke and Kronos.

"Now on to the bad news... There was a soul that entered the Underworld the other day. A soul that I never expected to see, as I thought this person was immortal. Although in the past he has done things to grant him a hero's stay in Elysium, his recent actions have caused my ghostly judges to place him in the Fields of Punishment, where the Furies are keeping constant watch on him, and his area of.. well... punishment. I have a feeling Nico had felt this as well, but I will leave it to you all to find out who it is, so you will not be in too much shock before your journey." Hades finished by nodding at Nico, who had grown very pale throughout the lecture. Hades gestured for them to leave.

"Good luck! And just a reminder, Typhon will only be swayed by immense bargains. I suggest you strike a deal with him he cannot refuse. Now, I must attend to the dead." Hades bade farewell to them before snapping his fingers. A gust of wind came through the Throne Room, and the campers disappeared.

They appeared outside the fields of Punishment, where the cries of agony from many tortured and battered souls echoed throughout the Underworld. The disturbing moans for help caused some of the task force to shudder, but Annabeth recuperated the group and urged them to move on.

After about a mile of walking they came across the Furies. Except, they were under much more distress than normal. They seemed to be harnessing a soul, a very, very, very powerful soul. They had just managed to throw him into a deep pit in the center of a clearing. The pit was surrounded with fire, for a sure containment process. Annabeth started walking towards them, but Nico stopped her.

"Annabeth... this soul.. is not who you think it is," he warned. Annabeth brushed it aside and kept walking. She approached Alecto, who snarled at the group of demigods. She drew her whip, but Nico, being the Prince of the Dead and all, commanded her to stop. The head of the Furies grudgingly put her whip down, before snarling once more at Annabeth.

"What exactly are you doing here, honey?" she asked in her Mrs. Dodds voiced. Annabeth scowled.

"We wish to speak with this soul. We were told it could help us on our quest," she replied. Alecto cackled evilly. Her sisters joined in.

"Speak to _him?_ Alright, be my guest, daughter of Athena. Just don't cry too hard," she laughed, while she and her sisters flew off to check on the other souls. Annabeth furrowed her eyebrows in punishment. She had an idea on who this was, but it was impossible. She approached the pit and the fires subsided. She heard a cry of terror from inside.

She looked over the edge, and could not believe her eyes.

There, in the bottom of a 50 foot pit, stood a man she once knew, surrounded by every monster he had ever killed. There were spikes along with walls, and only one way up the pit. There were stones along the side, very similar to the prison in that Batman movie she had recently seen. Fire shot out along the perimeter at random intervals as well.

The man stood horrified on a ledge, trying to climb for his life, until her caught the eye of the gray eyed girl.

"Annabeth?" the voice cried out. Annabeth gasped and broke into tears. The man at the bottom was none other than Percy Jackson."

**Bum... bumm... bummmmmmmmmmmm!**

**How was that? So good to be back. Geezus christo I took a long time. Have no fear though, this time I'm here to stay. I'm super sorry about that whole 4 month hiatus. That was super douchey of me. How intense do you think it is going to become? Don't worry, I have a lot of ideas and twists up my sleeve that will come into play the next few chapters. All i'm going to say is I'm going to set it up for a SEQUEL. Haha, thanks for reading. Review, give me your feedback please! I'm a little rusty, so I hope this was adequate! All right, thanks, see you next time!**


	17. Percy's Insanity & the Return of a Hero

**Well well well... here I am, back with chapter 17. Prepare yourself for some heartbreak, tears, excitement, jaw droppings, anger, joy, and pretty much every emotion because this one is a trip on the feels train.**

**But actually, hold on to your f*cking hat because you are in for a ride.**

**Anyway, I wrote this one on my new macbook pro that I got for my 15th birthday 2 weeks ago. I hope you like this next chapter, because it is insanely twisty. I will also be posting more frequently because I have more opportunities to write with my laptop available.**

**I want to apologize once more for taking a very long time to post that last chapter. Get mad at me, do whatever you want, but please, stay tuned. This story is the best I have ever written and is truly a blessing for me to have so much support, so thank you for that. This chapter is a little short, but has a lot of content. I should be posting chapter 18 in the next week. It will be one of the most intense, combat filled and twisty chapter yet, so prepare yourselves.**

**Now, On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO, I only own my OCs and plot ideas.**

Annabeth and her group of campers and hunters trudged along through the pit of Tartarus. They were three hours in to the grueling ordeal the pit had given them, and had already lost two lives. Grace, one of the hunters was killed almost immediately when they entered the pit. A group of four small Wyrms ambushed them and she fell into the Abyss seconds after the fight had begun. The threat of the Wyrms was extinguished soon after, but Jake Mason's throat had been slit by a honed blade made out of Primordial Obsidian. However, these were the first enemies Tartarus had thrown at them the entire time they were there. The only danger before the Wyrms was the risk of falling off the treacherous pathway.

Nico said a prayer for Jake Mason, making sure his soul would not be consumed by the pit and would be transported back to the Underworld safely. He turned to Annabeth, who was deep in thought.

"Annabeth, we need to be more cautious. Those.. things came out of nowhere," he exclaimed, but was met with a mute response. "Annabeth... ANNABETH!" The daughter of Athena finally turned to Nico, snapping out of her trance.

"Yeah? Oh, sorry Nico. I've just been... distracted. That's all," she replied quickly. Nico pulled her aside.

"It's what Percy said, isn't it? It's getting to you. You need to take your mind off that, and focus on the task at hand. We are sitting ducks out here in the open, and we need _you,_ someone who has navigated these blasted place before, Annabeth. Just tell me what's bothering you," he voiced to her. Annabeth winced at the thought, before she began telling Nico what happened.

**Three Hours Prior**

"HA! You thing you can free the father of all monsters, to fight for _you?!_ You must be insane, _Wise Girl,_ to think the Storm Lord, who almost dethroned the Olympians twice, single-handedly I might add, will devote his allegiance to Olympus?" he questioned, a humorous look on his face. He was still on the same ledge at the bottom of the pit he was trapped in, his powers stripped and his clothes tattered. Annabeth looked down on him, a look of pity in her eyes. Her friends looked the same way, except for Clarisse, who looked on with shame.

"If you are just going to gloat, why did Hades say we needed your guidance?" she asked. Percy laughed maniacally for several minutes before wiping tears out of his eyes.

"Guidance? Why would you need guidance in a place you've been before, Annabeth? I'm here to strike a deal. If Zade is freed from his resting place in Elysium, and granted life once more, everyone of you will die. Each hour in the pit, one of you in this squadron will be murdered, captured, scarred, you name it. Just something to consider," he warned. Annabeth looked on quizzically, in utmost shock.

Percy grinned sadistically, looking at his former friends.

"Yes, Grover, Nico, and Annabeth. That includes you three as well. I'm a man of my word," he threatened, grinning an even wider smile. His dark eyes swirled with evil and hate. Grover stepped forward, tears in his eyes.

"How can you do this, Percy? After all of our friendships with you, all the quests we did together, and all the good you brought to Olympus, I don't see how you can-"

"SILENCE SATYR! Do not rant to me that I turned my back on you. You all turned your back on me. You failed to defend me from Zeus accusations. I hold no love for you now." Percy glared murderously at the congregation of the heroes above his prison. Annabeth still looked quizzically at Percy, just remembering a question.

"How did you die?" Percy scowled. Travis and Connor Stoll thanked Annabeth for asking, as they did not want to be the ones to spill the beans. Tartarus' Champion sighed, reliving the events.

"I had learned that my friend Adrastos killed Zade, and in my anger I attacked him. We fought, and after several minutes of clashing, he distracted me with a cheap shot, and broke my ribs. He then brought his mace down on my skull, shattering it and killing me instantly," he responded. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"If that is so, then how come our scouts saw your body walking around a military camp full of monsters?" she asked disbelievingly. Percy's eyes widen in shock, before a look of realization spread across his face. A wry smile formed on his face, before he began laughing with confidence.

"In that case it is all over. We have won. There is nothing you can do to stop us now. I finally see what Erebus told me all that time ago... my death was essential," he started saying joyfully to himself. Clarisse looked at Annabeth, their leader.

"Annabeth, give it a rest, his mind is lost. There's nothing left of the old Percy, let's just get a move on and be done with it," she advised. Annabeth just held up a hand, wanting him to finish what he was saying. Percy kept on muttering something in ancient Greek: ανέλθει στο σκοτάδι, which she translated to as _rise to darkness._

"He is risen. It is over. Erebus has taken my body as his incarnate form, and with his newfound power he will destroy you all. Good riddance, my friends. I'll see you all in, well, hell... as they say. Aha.. AHAHAHAHAHAH!" Percy laughed with malice, disturbing the campers as they began to walk away from the true hell-hole Percy was stuck in. As they lumbered away from the pit, they could hear the tortured cries from Percy, the roar of the monsters at the bottom of his prison, and the screeching voice of Alecto, scolding Percy, just like Mrs. Dodds used to do.

_He's turned into Luke..._ Annabeth thought, as tears welled into her eyes.

**Present Time: Tartarus**

"I just feel like our task is in vain. Erebus is a Primordial God, if not the most powerful child of Chaos. Gaea didn't even take an incarnate form when we fought her, it was only her Giant children whom we had to spar with," she vented out. Nico slapped her across the face.

"Ow, what the fu-" she started, but Nico cut her off.

"Don't you dare think like that. We are going to free Typhon, he will help us destroy Olympus, and we are going to get Percy back. We have to believe it will work. We have to," he reassured. Annabeth smiled thanks to him, and then turned back to her fatigued friends.

"Friends, comrades, listen up! We already have two victims of death. We are in our third hour. If this is linked to what Percy said, then that means Zade has been freed by Hades, upon Zeus request at the council meeting. One of us will die in the next 60 minutes, so we better hurry the hell up and free this son of a bitch Typhon! Tartarus is waiting for our deaths. I say, we make him wait a little longer!" she yelled out. Clarisse, Nico, Grover, Tyson, Connor, Travis, Phoebe, and the other hunter Mia joined her in a cheer. The began to hustle quicker into the pit, dreading not what Percy said. They were already pretty deep, but they still had a ways to go. It began to get to the point where there was no light at all. The only sounds of life were the tortured cries of the souls sentenced to eternal damnation in Tartarus; the Depths of Hell.

For the next 45 minutes they continued the trek further into darkness, as a nervous tension swept over them all. None of them had perished yet, which either meant Zade was not free, or that one of them was going to die in the next 15 minutes. Annabeth noticed this, and was about boost their morale when Clarisse, who had taken point, yelled something.

"Hold up!" Everyone stopped and drew their weapons. Annabeth went up to inspect what was going on, and realized why Clarisse was so upset. The pathway stopped, and all their was was a sheer cliff, leading down straight to the bottom of the abyss. "Annabeth, the pathway stops, but... there is a way down." She gestured to the side of the perimeter of Tartarus. There on the wall was a ladder, carved into the stone. It seemed to go on endlessly until the point where they could not see the bottom.

"We go down?" Tyson asked nervously. Connor said, "Yeah, do we have to go down that sketchy ladder?" Many people voiced their agreement, but Nico stopped them.

"Would you rather have everyone on the surface of the Earth die because you were too scared to climb down a ladder?" he asked. Tyson shook his head and stuck he chest out, showing he was not afraid. Connor gulped, shutting up. Nico grinned, and gestured for Annabeth to proceed. She nodded, jumped onto the ladder, and began climbing down until they lost sight of her. Nico smiled at Clarisse. "Shall we?" he asked. Clarisse smirked at him, and jumped onto the ladder fearlessly. Nico followed suit, and soon after, everyone was on the ladder climbing down.

For the next four hours and thirty minutes, they climbed down the ladder, relieved that none of them had suffered any deaths. The only reason they could see in the darkness was because Hades has given them a slight blessing of darkness, so they could navigate the pit without having to use any sort of flashlight. When they were all congregated at the bottom, they got ready to proceed towards a deep, bellowing roar, full of the sounds of thunder and winds. They knew that was Typhon, but some of them never got to see the Storm Lord, because at that moment, Phoebe's scream was heard from the back of the group. They turned around, only to gasp at the sight.

Phoebe, Mia, and Grover were all held up by their throats, choking and struggling to break free. Large, purple hands gripped them, squeezing the life out of them. They wore armor only on their heads shoulders, and on their waist and thighs. They stood about 15 feet in height. The one holding Phoebe wielded a serrated, massive two handed battle axe, designed for one purpose; tearing flesh from bone. The other two wielded spears. The larger of the three, the one holding Phoebe, stared menacingly at the campers. All three of their eyes blazed green fire, especially the one holding Grover, who seemed Psychopathic is he looked like he was enjoying the pain he was inflicting on the satyr. Mia body was limp from the third, more reserved one, who was not as large but seemed just as threatening, in a different way.

They squeezed their hands simultaneously, and the snapping of bones echoed throughout the Chasm, Annabeth gasped. The three of them were dead instantly, and were thrown aside like rag dolls. Grover's body turned into a shrub; a Laurel, to be exact. The largest of the three, their leader, stepped forward.

"We, are tonight's entertainment! I am Brutallus, and Azarad, Trelopades, and I will be here to provide pleasure to ourselves as we satisfy our aching psychopathic minds with the actions of killing you all!" he roared out, as Azarad through a spear, that impaled Connor Stoll through the neck. The weapon was thrown with such power, that it burrowed itself in the stone behind the son of Hermes. His body rolled over. He had died almost instantly.

Brutallus split his axe in two, and through the one in his right at at Clarisse with the utmost accuracy and precision. The axe pierced its way through the darkness, its sharp physique whizzing through the air. Clarisse just managed to get out of the way, but it still happened to slice an immense gash in her side. Annabeth stood there, paralysed at the events that just took place. Phoebe, Mia, and her best friend Grover were dead. Clarisse was mortally wounded, and she just realized that their death toll was catching up to the time they were down there. She gulped, knowing this fight would be the hardest they had ever faced.

**Liberty State Park:**

"My Lord, the armies are ready to march," Adrastos said. Erebus turned around, and Adrastos' eyes widened once more. Percy's once handsome look was beginning to fade as Erebus' capturing of his body had begun to take a toll on his party. He jet black hair began to develop gray, and his face looked twisted and evil. His eyes were still all black, as they were a translation of darkness through Erebus, but they seemed full of a deeper evil and hatred for the world. Erebus lumbered towards Adrastos awkwardly in Percy's body, still adjusting to the transition from spirit form to incarnate form.

"Good Adrastos. Let us begin the march. I see that Evan's, Tristan and Trinity's, Sonny's, and Caitlin's armies are here, but where are they?" he asked with an annoyed look on his face. Adrastos paled.

"That's the news I was going to get to. Last night, each of their armies were within two miles of this base camp. Apparently, they reported that they were all assassinated by immensely powerful, humanoid beings. There were five total, and they hit all four of their armies, killing the leaders with ease, and almost perfect stealth. A Wyrm, I believe his name was Sylran, was the one who identified them as 3 large men, one woman, and one giant man. They each had different weapons and were near silent in their actions. Each of the leader had a large "C," carved across their torso, and had slit throats," he reported. Erebus, took in the information calmly.

"At first I was wondering how my best assassins and strongest fighter and archers were murdered, without putting up a fight. It must be who I thought would rise due to that ancient prophecy," he started. "Nephlims..." he spat with distaste. Adrastos cocked his head to the side.

"Excuse me, sir?" he asked, pondering what his leader had just said. Erebus waved his hand, dismissing his standing leader of the army. Adrastos bowed, and exited the tent, thinking on what the Primordial Lord of Darkness had just said. What Nephlims were or meant, he had no idea, but he did know he would find out soon.

**Tartarus:**

"Run! Follow me! Now is our chance, hurry!" Annabeth yelled to her fellow teammates. Clarisse, in a dying effort had managed to amputate one of Trelopades' legs, causing the Wrath-Bringer to yell in immense pain and disappear into a bunch of bats. She bled out soon after. Travis Stoll had also heroically tackled Azarad down a crevasse just after receiving a fatal wound to his neck. Azarad had sliced his jugular vein, and in his last moments he took out his celestial bronze bombs, through them at the Wrath-Bringer, and after they went off, tackled the beast down a crevasse, and they both disappeared into the chasm below.

Nico had managed to blind Brutallus, who in his rage of seeing two of his brothers incapacitated, did not notice Nico appear out of a shadow behind him. The son of Hades took out his Stygian Iron blade, and climb up his back, proceeding to stabbing out his left eye.

Nico had managed to blind Brutallus temporarily, as he was a Wrath-Bringer and immortal being, as were the other two Wrath-Bringers who would reform to full health very soon. Nico managed to shadow travel to Annabeth, who had escorted Tyson, and Thalia down into Typhon's prison. They opened a Celestial Bronze door, put the three of them stopped on the other side.

In this room stood the largest, most terrifying storm cloud they had ever seen. It had almost reptilian skin, and golden ichor flowed out of its many wounds. But what surprised them was not the monster itself. It was the jailers.

The Four Titans of the North, East, South, and West, continued to torture and subdue their younger sibling. Hyperion, Krios, Iapetus, and Koeios, surrounded the monster, until the Titan of the East and of light noticed the demigods at the entrance.

"Brothers! We have guests!" he shouted. The four Titans walked towards the demigods, their weapons raised. Typhon roared so loud that the demigods' ears rang.

"What makes you worthy enough to have me not gut you right now?" Iapetus the Piercer asked. Annabeth gulped and stepped forward, putting on a face of courage in front of 5 children of Gaea and Ouranous.

"Two things. First, we have come with a proposition from Olympus that will free you from Tartarus and will have you freed from torture for good. And second, because like I said, if you were to kill me, you would be kept here forever and enslaved by Erebus and Tartarus," she replied, putting the Titan of the West in his place. Krios looked confused.

"So you're telling my that two Primordial gods are rising and are threatening the world?" he asked. Thalia nodded grimly.

"We have lost 8 members of our task force down in this abyss. All we ask is that you ally yourselves with Olympus for this war, help us defeat the Primordials, and then you may return to whatever place you want to live above the surface of the earth," she proposed. "What say you?" They looked at each other. Koeios, being a titan of intelligence, stepped forward, and opened his mouth. But his answer was drowned out from the growl of Typhon, who once again shook the room with his booming voice.

Koieos looked up at Typhon angrily.

"Why are you the jailers of Typhon, might I ask?" Annabeth questioned. Hyperion scowled.

"The Olympians put us in Typhon's imprisonment as torture for us. We have had to fight him for 5 straight years after the Titan War in order to not fade because of his sheer power," Hyperion replied.

"So what do you say? What is your response?" Nico asked.

"What about me?! Aren't I the one you came for, puny mortals? I should crush you right now!" came a booming voice from above. Typhon was squatting on his storm legs, glaring daggers at Annabeth. Annabeth noticed that Typhon's face morphed into her deepest fears, then back into a dark, fiery being full of hatred for all things Olympus-related.

"A-actually we came here for you," Nico rasped out, also in pure terror from the Storm Lord's powerful, fear ensuing aura.

"I will join you, demigods. But know that as soon as I have finished crushing my uncles, I will tear down Olympus brick by brick myself!" he boomed. Annabeth smiled inwardly. The Titans nodded.

"We will help as well. This offer is too good to refuse. Now.. do you have a way out of here?" Krios asked. Annabeth nodded. They opened the door, but were meant with an evil voice.

"Now where do you think you're going?" Brutallus asked, his bleeding eye only adding to his rage. He looked smug until the wall of the prison smashed open, and his siblings appeared from out of it. Brutallus was very intelligent, and knew when a fight was left unfought. He could easily defeat the demigods and Titans, as they were weak, but Typhon himself would be the one enemy who could but up a fight, and possibly defeat him. He scowled in annoyance. He was too angry for reasoning, and he charged enemy, but did not make it even two feet forward.

An electrical blade was through his chest. Brutallus' body pulsed with electricity, before he disappeared away. The blade clattered on the ground, but then quickly found its way back into its owners hand.

"Let us go!" Typhon roared, eager to escape the pit, but Annabeth was too shocked to respond. A blonde haired boy with electric blue eyes stepped forward, a grin stretched across his face.

"Well, did you miss me?" Came the voice of Zade.

**Wow. So many twists and so much anarchy and mayhem _I_ don't even know what to say. What's your response on Zade's return? Upset with the outcome? Happy? shocked? loved the chapter? hated it? review and give me your feedback! It is very helpful and motivates me to write and helps me know what to look out for in the future.**

**When I'm writing Evil Percy, and how I have been writing all the evil things in this story is by listening to a composition by Hans Zimmer. Not just any composition, but the Joker's main theme from the Dark Knight, which just triggers my evil, sadistic side and inspires me to write from the views of a madman. I have been doing that the 7 months the story has been active, and it has worked pretty well. If any of you are writing Dark Percy or evil stories, try that for inspiration**

**Stay tuned for more.**


End file.
